Une ombre parmi les vivants
by sociopate
Summary: Trowa se voit comme une ombre parmi ce monde qui vibre et qui vit. Quand Heero lui demande de l'acompagner en mission il dit oui, mais cette mission est une échapatoire pour lui quitter la vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction** : Gundam wing

**Titre :**** une ombre parmis les vivants**

**Auteur** : Hades Hiei

**Couple** 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

**Resumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il chercher à savoir s'il et vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Astuce**** °**/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

**Commentaire** :

**_Hadès_**_ C'est quoi commentaire ?_

**_Kurama_**_ C'est l'endroit où tu peux faire ton commentaire perso _

**_Hadès_**_ Ah j'en fais jamais d'hab_

**_Kurama_**_ C'est rien moi je vais le faire pour toi : comment oses-tu nous faire ça, tu fais une fic sur Gundam et t'as même pas fini la nôtre tu me laisses dans une torture insoutenable je ne sais pas si Hiei va enfin m aimer tu es sans cœur _

**_Hadès_**_ Hihihi_

**_Kurama_**_ T'es vraiment sadique _

**_Duo _**_C'est qui ce type aux cheveux roses ?_

**_Quatre _**_Je sais pas _

**_Herro _**_Hum _

**_Duo_**_ Semble pas content sur l'auteur _

**_Hiei _**_Y a de quoi _

**_Duo _**_Héhhé d'où il sort celui-la _

**_Kurama_**_ C'est Hiei-chan mon n'amour à moi_

**_Hiei_**_ Ca c'est pas encore écrit _

**_Kurama_**_ Oui bououououh_

**_Hadès _**_Bon c'est bientôt fini vous tous _

**_Kurama_**_ Je suis là pour prévenir ces garçons de ton sadisme _

**_Hadès_**_ Oui ben c'est fait maintenant toi et Hiei allez voir allieurs si j'y suis_

**_Kurama_**_ Pffffffff_

**D_uo _**_Hé il se défend bien lui _

**_Wufei_**_ Ca nous change des autres qui se cachent derrière nous quand Herro les dévisage de son regard mauvais_

**_Hadès _**_C'est normal suis pas pd donc j'en profite pas pour vous ploté mais je laisserai ce plaisir à Oki moi je m'amuse juste à vous torturer hahahhaha_

**_Kurama _**_Hiei il me fait peur _

**_En chœur les pilotes_**_ A nous aussi _

« regard mauvais de l'auteur tout en se craquant les doigts »

**_Hadès_**_ Et ça fait que commencer vous avez fait votre testament ?_

**_En chœur_**_ Hahahhahah…_

**note**: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais ça va pas m'empêcher de leur faire subir des tortures psychologiques hahahah

**_

* * *

_**

**_une ombre parmis les vivants _**

**_°°° _**

Bonjour je m'appelle Trowa Barton ,enfin c'est le nom que je me suis choisi.le vrai Trowa Barton étant mort au début de la guerre, je lui ai pris son identité pour devenir pilote. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, c'est le nom que j'ai porté le plus longtemps.il n'est pourtant pas exceptionnellement beau et n'a pas de signification particulière pour moi ,mais depuis que je porte ce nom, j'ai fais la connaissance de personnes qui me cotoyent régulièrement, je me vois mal changer de nom encore une fois ,comment leur expliquer ça … ?

C'est vrais que même si aujourd'hui j'ai une identité ça ne change rien à ma condition de vie, je ne suis tout simplement qu'un usurpateur

Chaque matin quand je me réveille c'est le même scénario..

Avez-vous déjà fait un rêve si réel, que quand vous ouvrez les yeux sur le jour qui se lève vous ,vous demandez où est la cassure entre la réalité et le rêve ?

Et bien pour moi chaque matin quand j'ouvre mes yeux je me pose cette question

''_Suis-je vivant ou est-ce que je rêve que je suis vivant ''_

Cette question ne me quitte pas de la journée et rien ne m'aide à la résoudre.

étant d'une nature solitaire et effacée toute ma vie je n'ai été qu'une ombre parmis les vivants

vous ne comprenez pas ?

c'est pourtant simple, regarde voilà dix minutes que je suis adossé au chambrant de la porte de la cuisine où sont réunis tous mes amis, bras croisés j'écoute Duo et Wufei se chamailler au sujet du dernier pain au chocolat

Personne ne s'est aperçu de ma présence

telle une ombre je suis invisible aux yeux des vivants et leurs regards me traversent littéralement

_« Bonjour Trowa »_

_« Bonjour »_

Je salue le petit blond qui vient de se tourner vers moi et se rendre compte de ma présence

Quatre a posé ses yeux sur moi et je pose les miens sur lui

y a que dans les yeux du petit blond que j'ai l'impression de me refléter et de devenir matière

duo me salut a son tour

_« Salut Trowa tu veux du café »_

_« Hun » _

Je m'avance vers la table Duo retourne à ses chamailleries comme si je n'étais déjà plus là

Wufei m'a fait un simple signe de tête quant à Herro il ne semble même pas enregistrer ma présence et ne lève pas la tête de son ordinateur

Je prends place en bout de table comme chaque matin

Quatre me tend ma tasse il me souriant tendrement ses joue sont roses, il est si timide

Je le regarde un moment sans sourcilier

Quatre est tout à fait différent de moi, c'est un garçon qu'on ne peut ignorer des qu'il entre dans une pièce les regards se posent sur lui dû à ce visage angélique où comme des joyaux, ses yeux bleus si clairs semblent vous inviter à le contempler

et ces petites mèches blondes qui encadrent son visage si pâle

il se dégage de Quatre une telle pureté

Que sans aucun doute c'est lui de nous 5 que l'on remarque en premier ! J'ai une affection particulière pour Quatre car c'est le plus sensible de nous et le plus doux aussi

Nous sommes tous très protecteurs envers lui même si je pense que parfois, les autres se trompent sur lui, ils prennent sa gentillesse et sa douceur pour de la faiblesse moi je sais que c'est en fait la vraie force de Quatre

_« Tu sembles fatigué Trowa »_

_« Hum »_

Quatre s'est assis à coté de moi

Wufei vient de se lever menaçant contre Duo attirant mon attention sur eux deux je porte mes lèvres à ma tasse regardant Duo prendre le pain au chocolat et le lécher goulûment un air de défi dans les yeux pour Wufei

_« Tu le veux toujours Wu.. »_

Wufei pousse un grognement il semble outré, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce coup du natté

_« Non mange-le et étouffe-toi avec » _

_« Oh Wuffy …merci c'est si gentil » _

_Le ton plein de colère prêt à étrangler Duo Wufei lui rétorque_

_« Wufei . .. Maxwel pas Wuffy ni Wu, mais Wufei »_

J'esquisse un petit sourire bien caché derrière ma tasse. Sans aucun doute le deuxième sur qui les regards se posent c'est le nattée il est grand et élancé il a ma taille à peu près peut-être un peu plus petit ses cheveux longs sont toujours tirés en une longue natte couleur miel il semble aussi soyeux et doux que peut l'être le goût du miel sur le palais

dès qu on se perd dans la contemplation de ceux-ci on ne rêve que d'une chose les voir détachés et tomber en cascade sur ces épaule encadrent son visage à ce moment on s'attarde sur celui-ci. Il n'est pas aussi fin que celui de Quatre mais dégage un charme si magnétique qui provient sûrement de ses yeux bleus où danse un reflet mauve que l'on voudrait saisir

Même si physiquement Duo est beau ce qui attire le regard sur lui c'est plus son exubérance et son humour c'est bien un américain …

On ne peut pas le rater il parle fort rapidement et pour tout le quartier

Même si on le trouve désinvolte et insouciant pour moi ce n est qu'une couverture Duo agit comme ça pour se faire remarquer il semble avoir un besoin d'attention énorme

et ses sourire semblent toujours cacher une grande détresse

Même s'il a tendance à me taper sur le système je l'admire beaucoup

_« Trowa…. »_

_« Heu.. tu disais »_

Sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux fixaient l'objet de mes pensée dans une contemplation très sensuelle je sentis une gêne d avoir été surpris en train de dévisager Duo monter en moi mais ne laisse rien paraître sur mon visage je suis passé expert en la maîtrise des expressions et du camouflage d'émotions

_« Je te demandais pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça »_

_« Je ne te fixe pas vraiment »_

_« Comment ça … ? »_

_« J'étais dans mes penser je regardais dans le vague »_

Il me sourit un sourire franc et sans sous-entendu

_"J'ai eu peur que toi aussi tu m'en veuilles pour le pain au chocolat "_

Je me force à répondre à son sourire la gêne est partie je peux sentir mon cœur se remettre à batte normalement et cette chaleur que j'avais confiné en moi pour éviter de rougir elle aussi est partie

il se remet à parler comme si de rien était

_« C'est vrai j'avais …hum…. Même pas pensé…hum…. Que tu en avais pas eu ? »_

Je reporte mon attention sur ma tasse mais je me sens observé une observation poussée qui commence à mettre mal à l'aise je lève les yeux sur mon voisin de droite Quatre me dévisage. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ai-je l'air soucieux ou autre chose ?.. Pourtant je suis sûr de n'avoir rien laisser parraître mes yeux vont naturellement à la rencontre des yeux bleus clairs de Quatre mon regard se fixe dans le sien une fraction de seconde

_« Ca ne va pas .. ? »_

quatre rougit et baisse la tête ça me soulage car j'aime pas être dévisagé comme ça …

_« Non ça va je… »_

Quatre est timide dès que mes yeux plongent dans les siens il baisse la tête ce qui et très très bien pour moi quand les yeux de Quat-chan me fixent comme il veint de le faire j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de pénêtrer mon intimité

Il va reprendre sa phrase qu'il a interrompue comme pour prendre le courage de la finir

mais Duo le coupe

_« Quatre-chan tu devrais éviter le soleil aujourd'hui…. »_

A son tour il a été coupé Wufei profite que celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour lui enfoncer un croissant dedans

_« Ferme-la un peu »_

Je regard wufei le ténébreux au caractère de feu … sûrement le troisième qui se démarque

il est surtout remarqué à cause de cette joute verbale avec Duo mais ne manque pas de charme

Ce chinois est plutôt calme en dehors de ses bagarres avec Duo

il a de beaux cheveux noirs de geais tirés en un petit catogan et ses yeux sont aussi noirs que la nuit une fois qu'on plonge dans ceux-ci on est comme absorbé il semble si froid mais très vite on voit se mettre à danser les petites flammes intérieures révélant son tempérament de feu dissimulé sous cette droiture et sous cette noble attitude qui lui est dictée par son code de l'honneur…

Duo manquait de s étouffer Quatre s était levé pour essayer de le faire recracher le croissant le jeune pilote était passé par toutes les nuances de couleur Wufey lui était sorti de la pièce peu de temps après le coup du croissant j'entends une claque sonore qui me sort de mes pensées

Je lève mes yeux me rendant compte de la scène Herro venait d'envoyer sa main dans le dos de Duo le faisant recracher son croissant

Duo leva ses yeux pleins de remerciements vers Herro il reprenait peu à peu sa couleur naturelle

Quand il eut assez d'air il dit tout bas merci à Herro et n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un « Hun » typique Herro ! Je fixe ce dernier qui reprend sa place devant le pc face à moi

'' _Herro Yui'' _…ce n'est pas qu'il soit le moins beau loin de là …

si on ne le remarque souvent qu'après les trois autres c'est qu'il est encore plus silencieux et renfermé que moi pas pour les mêmes raisons c'est sûr mais bon

En fait une fois qu'on le remarque on ne peut qu'admirer sa beauté pas une beauté pure comme celle de Quatre ni une beauté magnétique comme celle de Duo et encore moins une beauté brûlante comme celle de Wufei non Herro avait une beauté glaciale qui se remarque au premier regard échangé avec l'asiatique ses yeux bleus glace vous transpercent l'âme dès qu'il se pose sur vous ils sont tellement pleins de détermination et de force …

La force hum voilà bien un mot qui décrit Herro son corps musclé ne semble pas avoir de faille tout comme sa force de caractère

rien ne semble l'atteindre ni son esprit ni son corps ni même son cœur

Quand on s'attarde enfin sur lui il finit par hanter toute pensée. Vous cherchez à entendre sa voix chaude et ferme mais jamais il ne prononcera un mot de plus que ce qui est nécessaire ! puis vous chercherez à animer ces yeux à les faire fondre …mais encore une fois vous échouez : rien ne peut faire fondre le regard bleu cobalt de Herro vous n'y lirez jamais de la compassion, ni même de la pitié et encore moins de l'amour ou de la passion

Herro ne s'intéresse pas au monde même si celui-ci tourne autour de lui il sen moque complètement sa tenue désinvolte le prouve y a qu' regarder ses cheveux bruns en bataille dont les mèches rebelles vont dans tous les sens lui donnant un air si sexy

Il faut bien l'observer pour comprendre sa vision décalée du monde et je pourrais vous écrire un roman sur Herro vous ne pourriez pas pour autant saisir sa complexité

Herro le parfait soldat être unique si glacial mais aussi si envoûtant pour moi il est la 8ième merveille du monde

Duo se leva il était fou de rage il partit dans l'autre pièce suivi de Quatre qui essayait de le calmer comme à son habitude

Je me retrouvait seul face à Herro celui-ci continuait de tapoter sur son clavier

j étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées quand le bip du pc de Herro m'en sortit je leva mes yeux verts émeraude sur Herro

Pas de doute ce bip annonçait une mission je savais que je ne saurait rien sur celle-ci Herro comme lui quand c étais moi qui recevait des missions je partait sans rien dire aux autres

au grand désarroi de Quatre et des deux autres qui se trouvaient face à une absence qui si elle avait le malheur de se prolonger laisser par aître une inquiétude croissante chez eux

_« Hum Trowa.. »_

Herro m'a appelé je me lève et fais le tour de la table pour venir à coté de lui là je me penche sur l écran. Mon menton est quasi sur son épaule je commence à lire ce qu'il est écrit sur l'écran

C'est bien un ordre de mission apparemment il semblerait que Herro doive infiltrer une filiale de télécommunication terrestre répondent au nom d 'Alice

D'après ce que raconte le professeur ce ne serait qu'une façade car cette agence en fait ferait des recherches sur des armes biologiques et autres …

Qu'entendent-ils par autre ?

°

Tiens un message un nouvel ordre de mission..

J'ai bien vu que Trowa m'avait regardé quand le bip de mon ordi m'a interpellé

Je connais Trowa il ne fera pas une remarque pas un mot

d'ailleurs il est reparti naturellement dans ses pensées

Je lis l'ordre de mission c'est une infiltration je n'ai jamais été doué pour les infiltrations cette mission conviendrait mieux à Trowa …

_« hum Trowa »_

Celui-ci se lève et me rejoint sans un mot j'aime bien la relation qu'on a lui et moi une relation sans avoir besoin de parler ça me rassure j'ai jamais été doué pour les explications

Il s'est penché sur mon pc je le regarde du coin de l'oeil les écritures se reflètent dans ses yeux verts

et son visage est éclairé par la faible lueur de l'écran c'est étrange

de voir un visage si fin si parfait et si impassible je n'arrive à rien deviner de ce qu'il pense ou ressent

Il se tourne vers moi il a fini de lire nos visages sont relativement près assez près pour que je sente son souffle sur ma joue

_« L'infiltration c'est pas trop ton créneau »_

Trowa s'était relevé et s'etait adossé contre le mur les bras croisés sur son torse les yeux fermés

_« Hun »_

_°°°_

Herro regarda l'écran à nouveau il semblait réfléchir il hésita un moment

_« Tu pourrais venir avec moi_ »

Trowa rouvrit les yeux

L'infiltration n'est pas son fort je comprends pourquoi il me demande de lire ce message

je lui dis ce qu'il sait déjà attendant qu'il formule l 'idée qui lui avait sûrement traversé l'esprit

_« Tu pourrais venir avec moi_ »

J'ouvre les yeux je ne suis pas sûr que mon étonnement ne se lit pas dans ceux-ci

Herro Yui le par fait soldat me demander de l'aide à moi …je reprends vite mes esprits

ne voulant pas trahir ma stupeur je lui réponds simplement d'un hochement de tête

Il ferme son pc se lève et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce

_« Départ dans une heure »_

me lâcha-t-il avant de sortir

Je le regarde partir

Pourquoi pas après tout ça me fera le plus grand bien de faire une petite mission ce calme n'est pas bon pour moi je suis un homme de terrain le risque est ce que j'aime le plus quand cette douce adrénaline monte dans ton corps et que tu sens que tu peux perdre tout contrôle de la situation et risquer le tout pour le tout ! A ce moment même si c'est une fraction de seconde je me sens vivre c'est comme quand on fait ses acrobaties au cirque c'est toujours la part de risques non calculés qui me plaît

Un ne peut pas contrôlé tout je l'ai appris et c'est ça qui me plaît vraiment

l'idée que mon calcul peut être forcé par un facteur étrange

Vous ne comprenez pas c'est pourtant très facile un exemple bête

Quand j'étais dresseur je connaissais chacun des animaux du cirque et ils me connaissaient mais si un facteur comme la peur ou la mauvaise humeur d'un de mes camarades à quatre pattes se déclenchait pendant un spectacle ceux-ci devenaient autrement dangereux j'avais beau les connaître je devenais une menace pour eux et j'étais en première ligne face au danger je devais arriver à contrôler une situation explosive et ça animait en moi de telles sensations que je me sentais vivant !

Tout semblait si calme dans la maisson on avait bien entendu la porte claquer après que Wufei et Duo se soient disputés violemment à propos du pain au chocolat Wufei était sorti prendre l'air sûrement s'entraîner au maniement du sabre

°°°°

Trowa préparait ses affaires quand je frappa à la porte de sa chambre

_« Hum »_

Le petit blond entra

_« Trowa je te dérange pas ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Je …. »_

je m'interrompit quand il vit le sac de Trowa posé dans un coin de la pièce

_« Tu as une mission ? »_

_« Hum »_

_« Tu comptais partir sans nous le dire comme d habitude »_

Trowame fit enfin face son visage ne laissait passer aucune expression comme toujours mais les yeux de Quatre eux trahissaient une grande peine pourquoi le petit blond semblé peiné à l'idée qu'il partait en mission

_« Je vois pas en quoi ça vous intéressait »_

_« Mais ça m'intéresse »_

Quatre avait crié sans le vouloir

Merde pourquoi j ai crié

Bien sûr que ça m' intéres Trowa tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai peur pour toi peur de voir la plus belle chose de ma vie disparaître un jour sans que je ne sache le pourquoi ou le comment

je sentis les yeux verts de Trowa me fixer je rougis si Trowa savait ce que je ressentais pour lui s'il savait comme je l'aimais

Dès le premier jour j avais été fasciné par ses grands yeux verts

le garçon était si beau si fin et si mystérieux. De tous les pilotes

Trowa était celui qui soulevait le plus de question

Quand il entrait dans la pièce il le faisait comme une ombre personne ne le voyait puis tout d'un coup il était là calme et silencieux rien que sa présence apaisait tout il éclairait la pièce de sa beauté et de son calme ! il avait déjà remarqué que Trowa intimidait tous ses coéquipiers

Et je savais ne pas être le seul à sentir cette attirance pour le pilote 03

_« Calme-toi »_

La voix de Trowa me fit sortir de mes pensées

_« Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse : tu es mon ami »_

Trowa allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Herro

_« Tu es prêt » _

_« Oui »_

Comment Herro partait avec Trowa en mission … Qu'est-ce que je ressens là c'est de la jalousie oui je suis jaloux à l'idée que Herro allait partir avec Trowa seul en mission et qu'il avait interrompu ma conversation avec le jeune homme

°°°

Pourquoi Quatre s'énerve-t-il ? J'agis toujours comme ça il le sait pourtant !

_« Calme-toi »_

Il sursaute comme s'il était pris en faute

_« Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse : tu es mon ami »_

Etrange j'aurais pensé que mon absence ne les incitait pas plus mais c'est vrai que Quatre est le seul qui semble affecté de mon absence

La porte s'ouvre Herro entre

_« Tu es prêt »_

Hum oui je suis prêt j'aurais bien voulu dire à Quatre merci pour son inquiétude mais je sais que Herro n'est pas un exemple de patience

_« Oui »_

Herro ressort il déscend

_« Te fais pas de souci Quatre »_

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire de toute façon je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attend là-bas

Il me saute dans les bras et me serre contre lui

Je sens mon cœur se serrer

Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de mon ami

Je me sépare de lui délicatement pour pas le repousser trop brutalement

_« Je dois aller »_

Il me sourit ses yeux sont pleins de larmes

Je préfère partir je ne voudrais pas aggraver la peine de Quatre ça me fait plaisir

quand même de voir que celui que je considère comme mon petit frère tient autant à moi !

Je rejoins donc Herro dehors nous n'avons pas salué ni Duo ni Wufei

De toute façon Quatre leur dira sûrement

°°°°

Je ne peux le laisser partir sans lui dire ..

Je l'attrape contre moi j'ai senti un tressaillement je cache mon visage dans son pull contre sa poitrine il sent si bon

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si peur que cette mission change ma vie et la sienne

Je dois lui dire je dois lui dire que je l'aime

Il me sépare de lui délicatement comme s'il avait peur lui aussi de cette séparation

Si seulement j'arrivais à lire en lui comme je lis dans les autres

_« Je dois aller »_

J'esquisse un sourire mais je ne peux plus cacher les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues

Il sort de la piece je le vois disparaître dans les escaliers il ne s'est même pas retourné peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça

Quatre se laissa tomber sur son lit attrapant l oreiller dans ses bras et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps

J'ai si peur de le perdre

Il inspira l'odeur encore toute fraiche de Trowa qui s'échappait de l'oreiller une odeur douce comme le vent d été


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan fiction** :Gundam wing

Titre :une ombre parmis les vivants 

**Auteur** : Hiei-ambre

**Couple** 1+3+1.2+1.3+4

**Résumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou

Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion etc. …pov et lemon à venir..

Astuce /Heero /Duo/Trowa /Quatre/Wufei 

**Commentaire** :

_Waw déjà le deuxième chapitre et pas des petits mdr_

**Kurama**_ Et elle est où la suite de mon histoire avec Hiei ?_

_Oh ! Toi, le rabat-joie ! En plus, j'ai mis une suite sur le site _

**Kurama **_Tu parles d'une suite : Hiei me plante après ma déclaration _

_Bah arrange-toi avec lui et arrête de polluer mon espace commentaire _

**Duo**_ C'est vrai qu'il parle pour ne rein dire celui-la _

**Wufei**_ J'en connais d'autres pas vrai les gars ?_

**1/3/5**_ hihihihihi hououou_

**Duo**_ Ah bon ! Qui ? J'ai pas suivi_

_Toi bêta _

**Duo **_Quoi moi ?_

_Oula ! Suis pas sorti de l'auberge Duo t'es pire que Kuwabara et Yusuké_

**Hiei **_Hum_

**Kurama**_Hiei tu es revenu !_

_Bon ben tant que vous êtes occupés je vais pouvoir commencer

* * *

_

**chapitre deux **

**°°°**

Voilà déjà trois jours que j'ai infiltré Alice je suis dans les souterrains de l'entreprise. En fait, c'est un complexe complet qui se trouve sous celle-ci et doit couvrir une bonne partie de la superficie de la ville en soubassement

Je me suis présenté pour la sécurité. Après avoir fait mes preuves à la surface, ils m'ont muté dans les sous-sols

Ici on vit sous terre et on ne manque de rien c'est une vraie ville souterraine. On ne peut remonter à la surface qu'avec une autorisation spéciale

Je ne me pleins pas même si je me sens un peu confiné

Je n'ai pas revu Heero depuis ma mutation et n'ai pas su lui communiquer mes découvertes. En fait ici c'est un vrai centre de recherche. Ils font aussi bien des recherches sur les armes biologiques que des recherches pour améliorer le corps humain Mais étant dans la sécurité je n'ai pas encore eu accès à plus de données

_Barton ?_

_Oui.._

Tu viens c'est l'heure de ta pause on pourrait faire une partie de carte

_Hum_

J'ai du me lier avec plusieurs personnes pour avoir mes infos… C'est étrange de voir qu'il m'est plus facile de parler avec des étrangers qu'avec mes amis

Peut-être parce que quand je leur parle ce n'est pas vraiment de moi mais de Trowa Barton

°

Voilà deux semaines que Trowa a été muté et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle mes recherches piétinent. J'ai été engagé peu après Trowa comme informaticien de la maintenance je crois qu'ils doutent de mes compétences du à mon air jeune même si sur mes faux papiers j'ai 20ans

Tous les deux jours je sonne aux autres. J'appréhende ce moment. Ils me demandent comment nous allons et je réponds bien mais est-ce que Trowa va bien lui ?

Je commence à me faire du souci pour le pilote du 03

Au début je ne me faisais pas de souci mais plus j'avais Quatre au bout du fil qui me le réclamait plus je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Trowa

Je sais que le blond à un lien particulier avec Trowa

J'en ai été longtemps mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi et aujourd'hui encore je l'ignore mais ça me met mal d'y penser

Mais je suis sûr que si Quatre était si inquiet malgré les mensonges que je lui disais pour le rassurer, ça a réussi à m'inquiéter et à me faire penser que le pire est peut-être arrivé à Trowa

_Tu…tu …tu… _

_Allô !_

_Wufei ?_

Wufei m'a sorti de mes pensées c'est le seul à qui j'ai dit ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Trowa et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de ne rien dire ni à Quatre ni à Duo

_Alors toujours rien ?_

_Non toujours rien _

_Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait agir _

_Pas encore.._

Oui si ça tombe tout va bien et tu risquerais de bousiller ta couverture et la sienne par la même occasion

Tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

_Non _

Que puis-je lui dire, je me sens déjà tellement fautif d'avoir emmené Trowa avec moi et ne pas être là pour le protéger ! La voix de Quatre résonne dans le cornet, il doit être derrière Wufei

_C'est Quatre ?_

_°°°°_

J'entre dans la cuisine et trouve Wufei au téléphone

_C'est Heero ?_

Wufei me fit signe qu'oui je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir ma gorge se nouer

_Tu me le passe ?_

Wufei me sourit et je l'entend répondre à Heero

_Oui.._

_Je te le passe _

C'est le cœur battant que je prends le combiné

_Allô !_

_Bonjour Quatre _

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_…_

Je dis vous mais je voudrais dire comment va-t-il. Pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Heero mais l'avoir au bout du fil me rassure déjà. Et puis, je sais que Heero est solide

_On va bien _

_Vous rentrez quand _

_Dès que la mission sera finie_ !

Je m'apprête à lui demander quand elle finira quand Duo déboula

_C'est Heero-chan ?_

Heero je te passe Duo

Je n'aurai pas le cœur de garder le combiné sachant que Duo attend ce coup de fil toute la journée et je savais que je n'en tirerai pas plus de Heero il ne devait pas en savoir plus de toute façon

°°

Wufei vient d'entrer dans le salon. Je suis affalé sur le divan attendant une réflexion cinglante du chinois mais elle ne vient pas

_Ca va Wufyyyy ?_

_Hum oui _

Non ça ne va pas ou il aurait réagi au Wufyyy

_Tu as un problème ?_

Il ne semble pas enregistrer ma demande

_Wufei que se passe-t-il ?_

Je crois que d'entendre que je prononce correctement son nom lui a fait un électrochoc

faudra que je note ça

_Heero est au téléphone si tu veux _

J'en crois pas mes oreilles mon Heero au téléphone

_Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?_

J'entre dans la cuisine sautant quasi sur Quatre qui tient le combiné

_C'est Heero-chan?_

Il ne répond pas mais dit à Heero qu'il me passe

C'est con mais je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre comme un écolier qui reçoit son premier coup de téléphone de sa petite amie

_Duo _

C'est lui qui a parlé en premier je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais le cornet contre mon oreille depuis une longue minute

_Heero-chan tu vas bien quand rentrez-vous ?_

Je me mords la lèvre pour me faire taire me maudissent intérieurement pour mon bavardage

_Je vais bien _

Heero est plus bavard au téléphone c'est agréable ça change des « hum »

habituels qu'il nous lâche quand on lui parle il faut dire qu'au téléphone les « hum » ne sont pas reconnaissables

Tant mieux ici on a eu quelques missions mais des petits trucs de routine et vous …

_Je dois te laisser Duo _

_Déjà _

_Hum_

Voilà il raccroche et en plus il m'a fait mentir il a réussi à mettre un hum dans la conversation comment il fait pour ne pas parler ?

°

Je sens encore cette appréhension en moi monter quand Wufei me passe Quatre je réponds à ses questions évasivement maîtrisant mes propres inquiétudes pour le rassurer et je sens le soulagement quand il me passe Duo

°°°

Encore une semaine de plus je commence à m'inquiéter je n'ai toujours pas pu prévenir Heero : si celui-ci commence à se faire du souci il risque d agir et de mettre sa couverture en danger et Heero n'est pas patient …

J'ai un peu évoluer ici : j'aide un des scientifiques qui semble m'apprécier ce qui m'a permis d approcher un peu leurs expériences

_Barton _

_Hum_

_Viens vite ! On nous descend un fouineur_

Je sens mon cœur rater un battement mais ne laisse rien paraître, je suis mon collègue qui me conduit près de la cellule. Celle-ci n'a encore jamais servi d'après ce que les anciens en disent, ce qui explique l'enthousiasme de mon collègue je me répétais intérieurement

« Tout mais pas …lui tout mais pas lui … »

Je pénètre dans la pièce faiblement éclairée …

°

Je ne peux plus attendre mon inquiétude est trop grande il faut que je trouve les réponses moi-même

J'ai réussi à infiltrer les données de Alice par le bureau central de l'entreprise, celui du directeur. Leur système informatique est plein de barrières et de codes mais je les franchis peu à peu cherchant tout ce qui peut m'aider à localiser Trowa, oubliant complètement ma mission première

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre de volée : j'ai été repéré. 5 hommes m'attrapent. Je me débats comme je peux. Je sens une violente douleur à ma tête puis plus rien que le noir

J'ouvre les yeux, grimaçant : l'arrière de ma tête me fait mal, m'arrachant un grognement. Je fais le tour de la pièce : elle est petite, sans fenêtre, juste le conduit d'aération et une porte. Je suis au centre de la pièce, ligoté sur une chaise. Je n'ai pas peur, j'aimerais juste voir Trowa, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien

La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer un filet de lumière.

Je baisse la tête pour éviter que la clarté atteigne mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité

Une silhouette mince et élancée entre dans la pièce suivie d'une autre plus massive

La pièce s'éclaire. Il me faut un moment pour que mes yeux s'habituent

Une fois que la clarté ne me dérange plus je peux regarder la menace qui vient d entrer. Je sens mon cœur battre à nouveau : au fond de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, un jeune homme, le plus mince des deux me fixe du seul œil vert que je puise voir l'autre étant caché par une mèche de cheveux

et là, je sens le poids de ses 3 semaines d'inquiétude disparaître

Trowa va bien, il est là, dans son uniforme bleu marine …

Comme toujours son visage ne trahit rein !

_Hum ! Il est tout jeune, me demande ce qu'ils vont en faire _

_°°°_

Quand les yeux opalins se sont levés sur moi j'ai failli courir vers Heero lui demander comment il allait mais je me suis contenté de l inspecter : il semblait en bonne santé. Mais pourquoi s'était-il risqué à fouiner et mettre sa couverture en l'air ? Il ne me faisait pas confiance ou quoi ?

Hum ! Il est tout jeune, me demande ce qu'ils vont en faire

Je regard mon collègue il tourne autour de Heero comme un vautour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'attention qu'il lui porte me fait bouillir de rage. Il avance sa main et force Heero à lui faire face

_Il semble aimer ce qu'il voit _

_Hum ?_

De quoi il parle ?

N'est-ce pas qu'il est mignon notre sous-chef de la sécurité ?

Et voilà je déteste qu'on parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là …grrrrrrrrrr

Heero essaie de dégager son visage de la main de son geôlier. Il grogne de frustration, n'y arrivant pas..

Je m'avance vers lui. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon coéquipier, j'aurais voulu l'assommer mais ça n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Il semble sursauter : il avait oublié ma présence

_Laisse-le, allons prendre nos ordres _

_Pfffffffff Barton toujours le travail pour une fois qu'on pouvait rigoler_

_°_

Trowa s'est redressé, il semble m'inspecter du regard. J'en fais autan : celui-ci porte une veste d'uniforme bleu marine à col mao fermé par des petits boutons ronds dorés au-dessus d'une chemise blanche aux manches en volants portée au-dessus d'un pantalon blanc rentré dans ses bottes noires. Comme toujours l'uniforme lui va à ravir ! L'autre type se met entre moi et Trowa le faisant disparaître de ma vue. Il saisit mon visage, me forçant à le relever et à le regarder ; sa main serre mon menton …

Je lui envoie un regard noir essayant de lui faire lâcher le visage

_Il semble aimer ce qu'il voit _

Je tressaille…. Il a remarqué que je regardais Trowa

Je jette un coup d'œil sur celui-ci

_Hum ?_

Il ne semble pas avoir compris : il a levé un sourcil et son visage si paisible exprime une interrogation

_N' est-ce pas qu'il est mignon notre sous-chef de la sécurité_ ?

J'avais envie de lui crier « C'est de Trowa que tu parles baka pas d'un morceau de viande ! »

Mes yeux parlaient pour moi j'essaie encore de me dégager mais il a posé sa mains sous mon menton

Trowa s avance vers lui …que va-t-il faire ?

J'ai cru voir une lueur de colère dans les deux émeraudes

Non il ne va quand même pas…

Il pose sa main sur son épaule. Ca me soulage, que je suis bête, Trowa ne s'énerve jamais je sens qu'il me lâche et je vois le jeune type suivre mon ami vers la porte. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que celui-ci lui a dit pour qu'il sorte mais je l'en remercie

°°°

Voilà trois jours qu'ils interrogent Heero. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui outre mesure : il est habitué aux tortures et, comme c'est moi qui lui inflige, on joue plus la comédie

mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'ils vont faire de lui après

Nous n'avons pas encore pu parler. Juste entre deux coups, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait du se résoudre à me chercher parce que Quatre s'inquiétai pour moi

Ce n'est pas une raison valable lui avais-je soufflé

C'est vrai quoi ! Je sais me débrouiller : je les ai pas attendus dans le passé et maintenant c'est lui qui est dans le pétrin et il m'entraîne avec

Quand je suis seul sur le fil du rasoir, ça me dérange pas, mais quand ce sont les autres….

_Reconduis-le Barton_

_A vos ordres_

Je relève mon ami mais continue à prêter attention à mon chef. Celui-ci parle dans un haut-parleur, sûrement au dirigeant qui assiste à l interrogatoire derrière la vitre tintée

_Barton_

_Oui_

_Conduis-le au labo, on l'attend _

_Au labo ?_

_Oui_

Pourquoi au labo ? Je n'en demande pas plus : après tout, je ne dois pas poser trop de questions ou ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Ils n'ont pas jugé bon de demander à d'autres gardes de m'escorter, Heero semblant ne plus être capable d'opposer de résistance

_Hum ! Tu es bon comédien _

_Tu aurais pu frapper moins fort quand même_

ironise celui-ci…

_J' y penserai la prochaine fois _

Il redresse son visage sur moi et me sourie. Je savais que le coup que je lui avais donné même si j'avais dosé ma force lui avait quand même demis une côte ou deux

_Y aura pas de prochaine fois : ça fait deux fois que tu joues les bourreaux et moi ta victime, la prochaine fois on inverse les rôles_

J'esquisse un micro sourire

°

Purée : le coup de pied que Trowa vient de me donner a déplacé deux de mes côtes

_Tu vas parler : pour qui travailles-tu ?_

Le chef de la sécurité m'interroge pendant que Trowa me redresse. Je grimace un peu sous la douleur pourtant je sais qu'il évite d'y mettre toute sa force et c'est là que je me dis qu'un combat réel avec le 03, ça doit faire mal, même pour moi qui sais encaisser les coups. Trowa a reçu l'ordre de me reconduire : ils ont compris que je parlerai pas aujourd'hui. On est pas encore dehors qu'il rappelle Trowa pour modifier ses ordres

_Barton_

_Oui_

_Conduis-le au labo on l attend_

_Au labo ?_

_Oui_

J'ai senti l'interrogation dans la voix de Trowa, moi aussi je me demande pourquoi on me conduit là-bas

Je me laisse aller sur Trowa comme si j'étais plus en mesure de marcher. Une fois assez loin du regard des hommes je me remets plus droit regardent Trowa

Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler

Ses yeux verts se posent sur moi. Ils semblent pétiller ; je ne les avais jamais vu prendre cette expression

_Hum ! Tu es bon comédien_

Je lui fais un rictus et lui rétorque qu'il aurait pu frapper moins fort

_J' y penserai la prochaine fois _

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Il n'en est pas question et je lui fais bien comprendre que deux fois c'est assez

Et il me répond toujours aussi calme

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit : jamais 2 sans 3_

Je croyais voir se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres mais c'est si fugace

_Tu es vraiment sadique Trowa et c'est moi l'insociable_

_Hum…_

_°°°_

Nous arrivons devant le labo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'appréhendais de le laisser.

La porte s'ouvre dès que je mets ma carte magnétique

_Tiens gamin_

_Bonjour professeur Yoshisawa _

_Tu nous apportes le nouveau cobaye_

Je frémis à l'utilisation de ce terme mais reprends mon sang froid

_Cobaye ?_

_Oui, on nous a donné l autorisation de tester les produits sur ce curieux,_

lança la voix du professeur Somers. Autant Yoshisawa était sympa – c'était avec lui que je m'étais lié – autant monsieur Somers était un monstre

Il me donnait froid dans le dos

_Installe-le sur la table : on va d'abord l'examiner et lui faire des tests_

J'obéis. Je sens que Heero n'est pas à l'aise, moi non plus : que dois-je faire : je ne peux les laisser tester des virus sur lui ?

°

A la phrase de l'homme en blanc à ma gauche, je me sens inquiet et le frison qui vient de parcourir Trowa n'annonce rien de bon

Je lève les yeux sur le visage du mercenaire quand il m'allonge sur la table. Je cherche une réponse à ce qui m'attend mais il a repris son masque impassible. Tout en m'attachant, je vois ses lèvres articuler

_Je ne te quitte pas _

Il n'a pas serré les liens, que compte-t-il faire ? Je fais le tour de la pièce : il n'y a que ces deux médecins : si ça se gâte lui et moi pourrons nous en débarrasser

°°°

Je ne quitte pas les yeux de mon ami… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment peur pour lui …

_Le cobaye est attaché, tu peux sortir_

_J'aimerais rester _

Je regarde froidement le vieux professeur Somers

_Mais en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?_

Je m'apprête à répondre quand Yoshisawa intervient

_Laisse-le regarder : ce gamin est très intelligent : il pourrait nous aider _

En fait, Yoshisawa s'est rendu compte que j'avais quelques connaissances

Somers semble acquiescer et je peux rester

_Puisque tu peux rester gamin rends-toi utile : retire-lui ses vêtements_

Je pâlis essayant de ne rien laisser paraître et avance vers Heero. Je m'apprête à le détacher. Je sens ses yeux me dévisager

_Ne le détache pas, tiens des ciseaux, coupe-les : ça évite qu'il se débatte et te blesse_

Je saisis les ciseaux et approche de mon coéquipier, attrapant le bas de sont t-shirt. Je sais pas pourquoi ça me met si mal à l'aise, sûrement à l'idée de ce que ça me ferait de me retrouver nu devant Heero

Devant ses deux vieux cons, ça ne m'ennuierait pas, mais pas devant un des 4 pilotes…

Enfin, j'ai déjà vu Heero nu quand je l'ai soigné

Je n'hésite plus, je découpe le bout de tissu, découvrant petit a petit le ventre plat de Heero : pas une once de graisse il avait les abdos bien dessinés et quelques vielles cicatrises. J'arrive enfin au torse imberbe. Je vois que celui-ci semble me dévisager, c'est vrai que je fais ça légèrement trop délicatement. J'en ai fini du t-shirt : j'attaque le jeans : c'est plus dur à couper mais j'y arrive, découvrant les muscles de mon coéquipier. Il semble tendu comme un fil de fer

_Voilà_

_le slip aussi gamin

* * *

_

**Commentaires**

_Heero Pas le slip nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Gniak gniak gniak_

_Trowa C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il était pas si sadique que ça l'auteur ?_

_Duo Tomber la tombé la chemise _

_C'est le slip Duo_

_Duo Pourquoi c'est Trowa qui déballe le cadeau ? C'est pas juste !_

_Car c'est mon perso préféré avec Heero_

_3 autres Sympa_

_Si ça vous plait pas, je vous laisse même plus parler_

_Wufei Et tu vas faire comment ?_

_« regard mauvais de l'auteur »_

_Comme ça ! _

_Duo…._

_Wufei…._

_« Auteur mort de rire »_

_Kurama Je les avais prévenus _

_Duo…._

_Hiei Oui mais ce sont des baka : ils l'ont cherché_

_Tu l'as dit Hiei _

_« Wufei s'énerve »_

_Kurama On dirait un filme muet_

_Wufei………_

_J'aurais plutôt dit un aquarium_

_Hiei Sont pathétiques_

_Bien d'accord Hiei ! Allez, on y va les gars _

_Kurama Tu leur rends pas la parole ?_

_Non, c'est plus calme comme ça _

_Hiei On peut pas faire ça pour Kuwabara…_

_Je vais y penser _


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan fiction** :Gundam wing

Titre : une ombre parmis les vivants 

**Auteur** : Hiei-ambre

**Couple** : 1+3+1.2+1.3+4

**Résumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il et vraiment là ou

Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Commentaires** :

_Kurama Waw tu avances vite. plus vite que pour nous _

_C'est normal l'histoire est plus libre ici que pour vous en plus j'ai pas à m'occuper d'une tête de cochon _

_« se fait cramer les fesses »_

_Hiei hahahha_

_Hiei Hihihi_

_Duo ….._

_Hiei tu me le payeras _

_Kurama Non please pas ça _

_Hahahah_

_Hiei J'attends de voir ça _

_Heero …._

_Kurama Au fait tu leur as toujours pas rendu la parole_

_Non, j'hésite_

_« Wufei sort sont katana pour tuer l'auteur mais les autres le retiennent. Il se fait cramer par Hiei »_

_Waw Hiei tu tiens à moi alors … ?_

_Hiei Pfffff j'aime pas ce type_

_« Kurama fou de jalousie »_

_Bon allez, on leur rend la parole ils ont été assez punis _

_« claque des doigts »_

_Quatre Merci _

_Duo Oh ma voix elle est revenue ma voix !_

_Oui me le fais pas regretter_

_Hiei Hum !_

_Kurama Quoi ?_

_Hiei Il le remercie alors qu'il avait pas le choix _

_Gw ?_

_Duo Pourquoi ?_

_Kurama Bah pour écrire la fic faut que vous parliez_

_Gniakgniak _

**

* * *

**

chapitre 3

°

_**Puisque tu peux rester gamin rends-toi utile : retire-lui ses vêtements**_

Moi qui étais soulagé de savoir que Trowa restait près de moi. A l'audition de cette phrase j'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit pas là

Il a blanchi mais il s'avance vers moi déterminé. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. On lui a passé des ciseaux pour qu'il coupe mes vêtements. Il a commencé par mon t-shirt. Ses yeux suivent la progression du ciseau qui dénude ma peau. Il ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage, sa main frôle mon ventre. Ce contact si éphémère me fait frémir. J'espère qu'il n'a rien senti

Puis merde pourquoi va-t-il si lentement, comme si c'était une cérémonie pour lui ?

La gêne est bien assez grande pour pas la faire durer. Il semble s'en rendre compte et accélère

_**Son slip aussi **_

Quoi ? Je vois l'hésitation dans les yeux de Trowa. Il cherchait les miens comme pour demander mon accord

Je ne suis pas d'accord mais j'ai pas le choix

La main glisse sur ma cuisse ; cette sensation est douce : j'en attrape la chaire de poule

Il attrape le tissu et le coupe…

Je sens le froid encore plus sur moi à cause du manque du dernier tissu qui était le dernier rempart entre ma nudité et la température ambiante

La voix de Trowa résonne dans la pièce

Il est calme, impassible ; ça me rassure un peux

_**Voilà **_

Il s'éloigne et les deux hommes m'examinent comme des médecins

Je déteste qu'on me touche mais me laisse faire tant qu'ils ne se permettent pas de gestes déplacés

Trowa les regarde.. Je lui suis reconnaissent : je sais qu'il ne regarde que les hommes et non pas ma nudité

°°°

_**Voilà petit c'est fini **_

_**Barton ramène-le à sa cellule **_

Je m'approche de Heero retirant ma veste pour la lui prêter une fois détachée

**_Il y a des blouses à coté petit : faut pas qu'il attrape froid_**

Je conduis Heero à coté et lui donne une blouse d'hôpital. Je ne parle pas : il n'y a rien à dire Récupérant ma veste, je le ramenais dans sa cellule

Heero s'allongea sur son lit et je m'accoudai contre la porte pour empêcher qu'on l'ouvre

_**Qu'est-ce que nous faisons Heero ?**_

Il ne répond pas et me tourne le dos se mettant face au mur en position fœtale

_**Pffff**_

Je sens la colère monter en moi : s'il m'avait fait confiance, on en serait pas là. J'ai envie de lui en coller deux à lui et à Quatre : je ne suis pas en sucre : je savais prendre soin de moi

Heero finit par répondre d'une voix glaciale

Tant qu'ils ne commencent pas les expériences continue de fouiner

et trouve un moyen pour que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi

_**Facile à dire **_

Il ne me regarde toujours pas … Je préfère partir et couper cours à ce dialogue de sourds

Je ferme la porte sur une phrase que je n'entends même pas

°

Il me regarde attendant une réponse à sa question. Je peux pas le regarder : deux sentiments se mêlent en moi : la honte de m'être trouvé dans cette position face à lui qui semble si fort : c'est moi qu on appelle soldat parfait mais c'est moi qui ai fait capoter cette mission.

Je finis par trouver le courage de lui répondre de la voix la plus neutre possible

mais elle semble si froide quand le mure me la renvoie

_**Facile à dire**_

Je sais que je suis fautif je le sais. Il vient de bouger : il va quitter la pièce

**_J'ai confiance tu trouveras un moyen _**

Oui j'ai confiance en toi Trowa : tu es le seul à qui je confirai ma vie, le seul sur qui je peux compter

°°°°°

Plus d'une semaine sans nouvelles de Heero il a du agir. Quel inconscient il aurait du me demander de l aide ! Je sais qu'au fond je préférais être là-bas avec eux. Je sais me battre et n'ai peur de rien, mais je suis impuissant face à la détresse de Duo et Quatre, ceux-ci se sont lancé à leur recherche mais peine perdue : Heero ni Trowa n'avaient donné d'indice sur le lieu ou sur la mission

_**Wufei …**_

Quatre vient de sortir de sa chambre, il semble épuisé : il n'a pas du dormir encore

_**Bonjour Quatre**_

_**Alors pas de nouvelles ?**_

Je lui fais non d'un signe de tête

_**Non Quatre-Chan mais ne te fais pas de souci **_

_**ce sont les deux meilleurs **_

°°°°

Il est deux heures du matin, je commence à avoir mal aux yeux : la lumière verte de mon portable n'arrange rien : faudrait peut-être que j'arrête mes recherches pour ce soir ; de toute façon, elles n'aboutissent à rien

Je suis si inquiet pour eux : pas de nouvelles de Heero depuis plus d'une semaine. Je peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant

Wufei semble en savoir plus qu'il le dit : il essaie de nous rassurer mais je vois clair en lui : il est aussi inquiet que Duo et moi et, aujourd'hui,

J'ai compris qu'il les aime tous les deux comme j'aime Trowa mais lui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte ou ne veut pas l'admettre

J'ai lancé une nouvelle recherche me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit pensant que l'ordi travaille. Ma chambre est baignée de cette lueur verte provenant de l'écran

J'entends les pas feutrés de Duo dans le couloir, je sais que c'est lui, il va venir

_**TOCTOC…**_

_**Hum ! Entre Duo **_

_**Quatre-chan, tu dors pas ?**_

Je lui souris : il entre et voit mon pc et soupire

_**Toujours rien ?**_

_**Non**_

_**J'ai si peur pour eux **_

_**Moi aussi Duo moi aussi**_

Il vient se blottir contre moi comme pour se consoler et m'apporter son soutient

°°

J'ouvre les yeux. Il me faut quelques minutes pour sortir de mon rêve et découvrir une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne : elle est trop bien rangée et avec beaucoup de goût

Peu à peu, je me rappelle où je suis

Je suis dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa. J'ai du m'assoupir en regardant Quatre chercher après Trowa et Heero

_**Pffffff où es-tu Heero ?**_

J'hésitais à me lever : je suis dans le lit de Quatre. Il semble avoir pris celui de Trowa. Je me doute qu'il le prend tous les soirs depuis sont départ comme je peux remarquer le pull de ce dernier sous l'oreille hum Quatre est amoureux de Trowa depuis si longtemps que je me demande comment ils ne sont pas encore ensemble sûrement la peur du refus comme moi

C'est vrai que Heero et Trowa se ressemblent : on ne peut savoir ce qu'ils ressentent.

°°°

Une semaine de plus sous terre. Je commence à me demander quand je reverrais le soleil

J'ai réussi à ne pas quitter Heero d'une semelle mais le fait d'être avec lui ne m'a pas aidé à trouver les infos

Ils ne lui ont encore rien fait préférant le soigner avant de commencer

Je vais le chercher à ce moment longeant le long couloir depuis trois jours. La climatisation semble avoir un problème. Sachant que je ne risque rien, j'ouvre ma veste et ma chemise : ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui me feront une remarque et le chef de la sécurité n'est pas là

J'ouvre la porte de la cellule

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour Trowa**_

°

Il fait mourant de chaud ici je suis mort ça me donne envie de dormir

Je me suis allongé sur la palliasse attendant la visite de Trowa il ne devrait plus tarder

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensés, la porte s'ouvre !

**_Bonjour_**

_**Bonjour Trowa**_

Je lui fais un petit sourire me redresse

Il est plus débraillé que d'habitude : sa veste est ouverte et sa chemise aussi, laissant apparaître sa peau fine : elle semble si douce

Baka-sama ça va pas de penser à ça !

_**On y va**_

_**Hum**_

Je reprends mon calme depuis quelques jours à cause de cet enfermement, j'ai de drôles de pensées envers Trowa : j'ai même fait un drôle de rêve peu correct sur Trowa

Je n'avait pas pu regarder le mercenaire de toute la journée

Trowa me guide dans les couloirs que je connais par cœur aujourd'hui

Jusqu'au labo où nous attend les deux professeurs

_**Bonjour gamin**_

lance le professeur Yoshisawa à Trowa

_**Bonjour professeur **_

Il m'installe sur la table et commence à m'attacher les poignets

_**Tu vas voir gamin aujourd'hui est un grand jour : on commence les tests **_

La main de Trowa serre la mienne quand il m'attache

On s'était mis d'accord que le jour ou ils tenteraient leur expérience serai le jour où nous prendrions la fuite

et ce jour était arrivé

La porte s'ouvre sur le chef de la sécurité et deux autres gardes …

°°°

Tout en attachant Heero je salue le professeur

_**Tu vas voir gamin aujourd'hui est un grand jour : on commence les tests**_

C'est le signal : je serre la main de Heero : il va falloir agir mais Heero m'avait demandé d'attendre de voir la seringue comme ça, une fois celle-ci en vue, on agirait et récupérait celle-ci comme preuve. N'était-elle pas la clé de notre mission ?

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je palis !

_**Barton c'est quoi ça pour une tenue ?**_

Je refermais ma veste rapidement : que faisait-il là ?

Je compris quand deux hommes habillés de beaux costumes entrèrent et prirent place sur deux siéges que je n'avais pas remarqué à mon arrivée

Sûrement étaient-ils les chefs et venaient assister au premier test sur humain

Comment allions-nous faire pour partir ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à Heero : il semble chercher comme moi un solution à ce nouveau dilemme

_**Voilà tout est prêt **_

Le professeur avance vers Heero avec une seringue pleine d'un liquide couleur miel

°

Trowa me regarde : ses yeux verts semblent chercher une solution. Ils sont trop nombreux pour foncer comme on l'avait prévu

La situation semble désespérée, je regarde Trowa, lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit se tirer sans moi mais il ne bouge pas

L'homme avance vers moi, je focalise mon attention sur l'aiguille qui s'approche de ma veine

et là, je n'ai pas compris : tout est allé si vite

Quand j'ai réalisé, Trowa était entrain de tomber au sol convulsant, la seringue plantée dans le bras, je saute de la table me détachant et me jetant près de lui !

_**NONNNNNNNNNN**_

°°°

Je vois le professeur avancer sur lui, je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre : que dois-je faire ?

Heero semble me supplier du regard de partir, je n'en ferai rien : quoi qu'il arrive, je protégerai Heero !

C'est maintenant qu'il faut que j'agisse : personne ne prête attention à moi

_**HEEROOOOOOOOO**_

Quand j'ai vu la seringue s'approcher de lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi : je me suis lancé entre lui et le professeur Somers, essayant de lui retourner la seringue contre lui

Je suis en prise avec lui quand je sens qu'on me maîtrise par derrière : ce sont mes collègues. qui ont réagi rapidement. Une douleur aiguë me lance dans le bras droit je tourne mon visage : le docteur Somers vient de m'injecter une partie du contenu de la seringue

Je m'écroule au sol, la pièce se met à tourner. Quelque chose pénétrait mes veines, les brûlant sous son passage

Je n'entends plus rien seul mon cœur semble résonné dans ma tête. Je vois Heero au-dessus de moi : il a arraché la seringue de mon bras. Elle glisse sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Somers

Il me parle mais je n'entends rien : je vois juste ses lèvres bouger

Le docteur Somers vient de ramasser la seringue, il s'approche de Heero

_**Hee…roo**_

Je veux le prévenir mais j'ai si mal. Je vois la seringue entrer dans son épaule puis… plus rien

ho Heero je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger

Et il fait si noir … si noir….

°

Je me suis dégagé des lins qui me tenaient sur la table me laissant tomber à genoux près de Trowa

Lui arrache cette maudite seringue. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça pourquoi ?

_**Trowa je suis là ! **_

Je peux voir le liquide briller sous sa peau pâle : il semble suivre le parcourt de ses veines

Mais pourquoi ?

_**Hee…rooo**_

_**Que cherche-t-il à me dire !**_

_**Chut ça va..**_

Je sens une douleur dans mon épaule regarde derrière moi : le professeur Somers vient de m'injecter le reste du produit. J'essaie de résister à la douleur, attrapant le bras de Somers.

On me donne un coup sur la tempe et tout devint floue

Je te rejoins Trowa

**Commentaires** :

* * *

Duo HEEROOOOOOOOO …

Quatre TROWAAAAA

Je pense qu'ils sont pas contents

Kurama y a de quoi

« l'auteur évite un coup de sabre de Wufei »

Hé doucement avec ton cure-dent

Wufei Tu les as tué !

Gniakgniak bah fallait bien non ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fan fiction** :Gundam wing

Titre : une ombre parmis les vivants 

**Auteur** : Hiei-ambre

**Couple** 1+3+1.2+1.3+4

**Résumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde. Il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion etc. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Commentaires** :

_**Wufei **Si tu ne les ramènes pas à la vie je vais te... _

_C'est qu'il ferait presque peur ce petit Wuffy _

_**Duo** et Quatre essaient de tenir Wufei _

_Duo C'est trop cruel si tu les as tués : j'ai pas pu dire à Heero que je l'aimais_

_Bah Quatre non plus a pas dit à Trowa. De toutes façons, ils vous aiment pas _

_**Kurama **Pfffff_

_Quoi Kurama ?_

_**Hiei** Pathétique il ferait pas une version 4 s'il les avait tués_

_**Kurama** Rien n'est moins sûr : il peut très bien faire la version 4 pour les obsèques _

_**Quatre **Bououououuououououh_

_**Hiei **Mais ferme-la tu me casses les oreilles !_

_**Kurama **Comprends-le, il est triste : il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait_

_Non je suis d'accord avec Hiei _

_**Kurama **Tiens ça m'étonne pas _

_**Wufei **Si tu les as tués, je fais de toi un …gheaoudkuepzaksd…._

_C'est quelle langue ça ?_

_**Hiei **Sais pas, c'est pas du makai en tout cas mdr_

_« Hiei et l'auteur se marrent »_

_**Kurama** Je vous comprends pas c'est tragique et vous rigolez _

_En chœur Hiei et l'auteur Du sang des boyaux de la rate et du cerveau_

_**Duo** Dégueulasse _

_**Quatre **Bouououh_

_Hé Hiei j'en ai une mieux encore ! Je te l'apprendrai à la fin de ce chapitre _

_**Hiei **Hum !_

_**Kurama **Arrêtez de rire et de chanter c'est pas drôle _

_Si ça l'est ! Purée, il a pas bientôt fini de chialer celui-la ! Hiei !_

_**Hiei **Quoi, j'ai le droit ?_

_**Kurama** Si tu le touches, je te préviens Hiei …tu n'auras plus de câlin _

_**Hiei** ?_

_? Il a pété une durite ou quoi ? Il t'a jamais fait de câlins dans mes fics _

_**Hiei** Boh … _

_Vas-y crame Quat-chan Hiei j'ai envie de voir ça_

_**Kurama **Non puis il est temps que tu écrives ta fic _

_Euh oui c'est vrai pffffff m'amusais bien moi _

_**Hiei** Moi aussi _

_Mais Kurama a pas tort : j'ai besoin de Quatre pour la suite. Pff , c'est rien, je me vengerai sur la vôtre Kurama _

_**Kurama **Non attends !_

_Quoi ?_

_«_ Kurama attrape Quatre et le tend devant Hiei »

_**Kurama** Fais ce que tu veux _

_Mdr ! Ah Kurama ! Tu changeras jamais ! Que ne ferais-tu pas pour que je te mette avec Hiei ?_

« Va taper sa fic »

_

* * *

_

Yoshisawa

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai vu les corps de ces deux adolescents étendus l'un sur l'autre, ça m'a fait réaliser l'horreur qui vient de se produire

L'un des officiers relève le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Son sang coule goutte à goutte de la plaie qu'ils lui ont faite à la tempe, tombant sur le visage de Trowa quelques-unes coulent même dans sa bouche

_**Ne touchez pas leur sang **_

En effet, le produit a parcouru tout leurs systèmes sanguins et il en a saturé leurs globules ainsi que le plasma

C_**onduisez-le dans le caisson **_

_**Et l autre ?**_

Nous le gardons en intensif cette nuit s'il la passe : il a reçu une trop forte dose, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne résiste pas

Je ne peux détourner mon regard de ces deux garçons : ils ressemblent à deux anges. Je n'ai pas dit un mot, écoutant mon illustre collègue donner ses ordres

_**Professeur Yoshisawa, occupez-vous de Barton**_

Je m'approche de Trowa, il tremble encore et je vois encore le produit briller dans ses veines. Même s'il a reçu le produit en premier, celui-ci ne semble toujours agir

Il a fortement pâli et sa peau est froide ; il est à l'article de la mort

Pauvre gamin … qu'avons-nous fait ?

°°°°

Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'ils sont partis pour cette mission

Je n'abandonnerai pas avant d'être sûr qu'ils vont bien. Je me suis installé sur le pc dans la cuisine. Je suis seul à la maison : Duo et Wufei sont partis faire des courses. Tout semble s'être arrêté autour de moi, seul le bruit du clavier et du disque dur brise le lourd silence qui m'entoure. Je commence à ressembler à Heero, moi qui étais nul en ordinateur, je m'étonne moi-même de ne plus regarder le clavier quand je tape et d'avoir découvert quelques petites astuces

Je vais peut-être finir par aimer cette machine

Même si le fait de ne rien trouver sur mes deux amis m'excède au point de vouloir l'envoyer contre le mur

Je me lève pour me calmer et prendre une tasse de café

Et les images du matin de leur départ me reviennent : nous avions tous déjeuné autour de cette table

Trowa, comme toujours, était arrivé le dernier, pas qu'il s'était levé en dernier, non loin de là, il était levé depuis 4 heure du matin

Tous les matins, je pouvais entendre les draps glisser sur son corps puis la douche couler, pas qu'il fasse du bruit, non, Trowa était aussi silencieux qu'un tigre qui chasse

Mais je guettais toujours ce petit bruit de draps froissés et celui de la douche. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait de ses matinées, je pense qu'il était un des premiers levés : seul Heero peut-être savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était un des nombreux mystères qui entouraient le pilote 03. Il revenait comme chaque fois 4 heures plus tard et nous étions tous assis à la table déjà en train de manger

Il s'installait et je lui donnais toujours sa tasse de café noir. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il faisait de ses matinées et je pense que si nous l'avions fait, il nous aurait pas répondu

Comme chaque fois, ce matin-là, il n avait pas demis de sa règle habituelle. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, silencieux et calme, personne ne l'avait remarqué ! Puis, je l'avais interpellé et il était venu s'asseoir parmis nous. Mais, ce matin-là, il m'a semblé différent : il nous a tous regardé bizarrement, comme voulant fixer nos visages dans sa mémoire

Cette pensée me fit frissonner

Se pourrait-il qu'il … ait fait... ça parce qu'il savait qu'il ne nous reverrait pas ?

Un bip me tira de mes pensées qui commençaient déjà à me faire couler des larmes sur mes joues, je me sentis raidir, le cœur serré : le bruit venait du salon, j'étais comme paralysé quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Wufei et Duo qui portaient des sacs pleins de courses

_**Tu nous aides Quatre ?**_

Me demanda Wufei, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir

Wufei se tut, entendant le bip, il lâcha ses sacs et courut dans le salon. Moi et Duo échangeâmes un regard puis le suivîmes. Nous entrâmes dans le salon, trouvant Wufei sur le pc

_**C'est une mission ?**_

Demanda Duo. A l'intonation de sa voix, je savais qu'il aurait voulu demander "ce sont eux" ?

Nous n'avions plus eu de missions depuis deux semaines. Wufei qui venait de finir de lire nous fit face ; il avait pali

C'est J. Il n a pas de nouvelles de Heero et demande qu on aille voir...

Je sens mon cœur se serrer… Qu'est-ce qui nous attendait ? Une fin heureuse ou le drame de notre vie ?

°

Ma tête me fait mal, je suis entouré d'une douce chaleur. Suis-je mort ?…

Non, si je l'étais, la douleur n'existerait plus, je reprends peu à peu conscience de mon corps : je suis en position fœtale : les bras autour de mes jambes

J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ouvre mes yeux : toute ma vision est floue, des bulles passent devant moi quand j 'expire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma vision est brouillée : je suis dans un liquide vert. Devant moi, de l'autre coté d'une glace, je vois un scientifique qui parle avec le professeur Somers.

Je n'entends rien, je ne vois que les lèvres bouger.

Un siphon vient de s'ouvrire sous moi, le liquide s'en va, ce qui laisse le froid mordant ma peau

On m'extirpe hors du tube de verre qui trône au centre de la pièce

La chaleur revint : on vient de me mettre une couverture sur moi et on me désintube. Je peux enfin respirer de moi-même. J'essaie de parler mais ma gorge est si enflammée que rien ne sort

_**Calme-toi... tout va bien **_

La voix du scientifique sonnait si fort dans ma tête que je me bouchais les oreilles

Je sens une aiguille entrer dans mon bras, je cherche à me débattre mais je me sentais si faible

_**Tu vas encore te reposer un peu …**_

Je sens que je pars à nouveau. Non, je ne veux pas dormir, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé, je veux le voir !

_**Tr…owaa**_…

Ma voix était si faible …je sens mes yeux se fermer, j'ai beau lutter, je sombre à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée

_**Il réclame l'autre **_

On va peut-être savoir qui ils sont quand on pourra interroger celui-ci

C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse plus le faire avec l'autre

Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'étais dans ma cellule. Avais-je rêvé tout ceci ? Je ne sentais aucune différence en moi, juste que mes jambes me semblent aussi faibles que celles d'un nouveau-né : c'est comme si je ne les avais plus utilisées depuis plusieurs jours. D'ailleurs combien de jours s'était-il écoulé ? La porte s'ouvrit. Mon cœur se serra, espérant voir Trowa entrer, me faisant un sourire et me prouvant que j'avais bien cauchemardé

_**Alors bien dormi ?**_

L'homme qui entra était le professeur Somers

_**Je viens te prendre la tension **_

Il était suivi du professeur Yoshisawa. J'ai voulu me mettre debout pour celui qui avait fait du mal à Trowa, mais mes jambes ont lâché sous moi

_**Du calme …Je ne vais pas te faire du mal **_

Il posa sa main sur mon bras pour me relever mais je l'ai repoussé

_**Hum si tu ne coopères pas, je devrais appeler les gardes **_

_**Où est Trowa ?**_

Ma voix était froide et autoritaire, comme avant, ce qui m'étonna : je ne pensais pas la retrouver aussi vite

je lus de la stupeur dans les yeux des deux hommes et c'est une voix douce et pleine de regret qui répondit, me serrant le cœur

_**Je te mènerai après le voir **_

Je lève les yeux sur Yoshisawa... il semble si triste

Je laisse Somers faire ce qu'il voulait ; tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on me conduise à Trowa

Une fois fini, Yoshisawa me releva et, ainsi aidé pour marcher, il me conduisit en silence dans les couloirs

_**Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé**_

Je le dévisage façon « regard glacial made in Heero Yui » ne lui répondant rien. Il ouvrit la porte sur une pièce identique à celle de mon réveil : ronde avec, au centre, une de leur couveuse

Au liquide rouge cette fois-ci

Dedans, comme un fœtus, le corps nu de Trowa …

Je me retire de l'enclave du professeur. Mes jambes semblent supporter mon poids, mais elles tremblent encore, je me risque à avancer vers mon ami

Ca fait une semaine qu'il est maintenu entre la vie et la mort : la dose qu'il a eue était trop forte, beaucoup trop forte…

J'avance toujours, examinant mon ami : il semble endormi, ressemblant à un ange...

Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que vient de me faire le docteur, j'ai retrouvé Trowa, plus jamais je ne veux perdre mon ami

**_Pourquoi le liquide est rouge ?_**

C'est une réaction chimique due au produit que l'on vous a injecté. Tant qu'il n'aura pas complètement fini l'assimilation de celui-ci le liquide restera rouge, mais il et trop faible pour que son organisme qui là est saturé pour éliminer le surplus

Je sens la colère monter en moi : cet homme ne connaît pas Trowa : celui-ci est un trompe-la-mort, il survivra, il doit survivre …

_**Trowa réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi** _

Je caresse le verre qui me sépare de mon ami

* * *

_**Duo** Ouf, mon Heero est sauvé !_

_**Quatre** Mais pas mon Trowa bouououh_

_Mais c'est pas fini ! Je leur en sauve un et ils sont pas contents ! _

_**Wufei **J'ai dit les deux pas un seul !_

_Je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux !_

_**Kurama **On devrait faire une association DPMPA_

_C'est quoi ça ?_

_**Kurama** Défense des personnages maltraités par les auteurs _

_Quoi, mais je vous maltraite pas ! Hiei ?_

_**Hiei **Non, ça va, j'ai connu pire _

_**Kurama** Toi, je vais finir par croire que t'es amoureux _

_T'es jaloux, tu es nul Kurama : ni Hiei ni moi ne sommes, homo c'est tout_

_**Kurama** Quoi ? Bououououuh_

_Et une deuxième Madeleine _

_**Heero **Euh, dis, tu vas pas me tuer mon Trowa ?_

_Je sais pas encore : qui vivra verra hahahah _!

_Ah, au fait, Hiei, tu répètes après moi la chanson .. ?_

_**Hiei **Ok_

_Quand j étais petit, j étais pas très net, je tuais les pigeons à la mitraillette, j'empoisonnais souvent la pâtée du chien, j attrapais les minets, je leur tordais le kiki, c'est là que maman m'a dit :_

_**chœur **: qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

_Elle m'a dit "mon tout beau, faut trouver un métier, faut exploiter les talent fils"_

_Fils, sois un écrivain de fics tu aimes faire souffrir et faire du mal _

_T'as pas la gueule à porter la soutane et je te vois mal en professeur, fils, sois un écrivain de fics : tu feras un malheur_

_**Hiei et auteur chantent en chœur pendant que Kurama et les G-boys pleurent **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction** : Gundam wing

**Titre : une ombre parmis les vivants**

**Auteur** : Hadès Hiei

**Couple** 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

**Résumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion etc. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Astuce °**/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

**Commentaires** :

**Hadès** _Ah Hiei tu es trop fort_ !

**Duo **_vous êtes sans cœur_

**Hadès **_Toi le natté pwét pwét ok ? Ou je dis à mon chien de garde de te rôtir la natte_

**Hiei** _Parle pas de bouffe ça me donne faim _

**Hadès **_On pourrait manger Trowa là, il est à l état de légume_

**Hiei** _Hum ! Pourquoi pas : je suis jamais contre un peu de chair humaine_

**Heero** _n'y comptait pas _« regard noir made in Heero Yui croise regard rouge de Hiei »

**Hadès **_Oups je crois qu'on ferait bien de voir ailleurs s'ils y sont pas_ « s'éloigne »

**Hiei **« petit sourire sadique » _Tu crois impressionner qui avec tes yeux de biche_ ?

**Heero** « qui baisse pas les yeux » _Tu veux voir qui je vais impressionner quand il va recevoir mon poingt dans la figure ?_

**Hiei **« continue de le narguer » _Je demande à voir si tu arrives à brasser autre chose que du vent_

**Duo** _Euh… Hiei truc muche évite de le chauffer : tu fais pas le poids contre Heero : tu es trop jeune pour mourir _

**Kurama** _Je parierai pas sur Heero si j'étais toi. Euh, il est où l'autre sadique ?_

**Wufei** _De qui tu parles_ ?

**Kurama **_De l'auteur ?_

**Quatre** _Je l'ai vu partir discretos par-là_

**Tous en chœur**_ Quoi ? _« faisant oublier la discorde de Hiei et Heero »

**Quatre** _Bah criez pas !_

**Kurama** _C'est par-là que se trouve son pc …_

« courent tous rejoindre l'auteur qui s'est déjà mis au boulot pour la torture suivante »

* * *

**chapitre5**

°°

J'ai réussi à infiltrer l'agence Alice : je suis réceptionniste. J'ai appris que Heero avait travaillé ici en tant qu'informaticien de la maintenance mais qu'il avait soi-disant démissionné

Par contre, je ne sais toujours rien sur Trowa … Wufei et Quatre sont remontés jusqu'à la planque de Heero : ils doivent aller voir en ce moment. Comme j'aimerais être avec eux et apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passer, d'où Heero nous appelait

Je voudrais tellement le voir, lui dire

J'aurais du lui dire ce jour-là, au lieu de fuir encore une fois la conversation en espérant qu'il devinerait

/flash back/

deux jours avant le grand départ de Heero et Trowa

Heero était étendu sur son lit l'ordinateur posé sur son ventre.. profitant du calme pour taper son rapport pour J. Wufei était occupé à ses katas et, moi et Quatre, on s'était lancés dans une partie de jeux. Quant à Trowa, comme toujours, il avait disparu et personne ne savait où. Une fois la partie finie et comme c'était la 6éme fois que je battais le pauvre Quatre, on stoppa nos petits jeux et je montais me coucher, rejoignant Heero qui partageait ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de volée en hurlant :

_« C'est moi »_

Les yeux de mon ami se lèvent sur moi, un regard glacial et menaçant

_« Oups, j'ai fait trop de bruit ? »_

je n'eus pas de réponse, m'avançant vers mon lit sur lequel je me laissais tomber de tout mon long, le visage enfui dans les coussins, poussant un hurlement étouffé mais pas assez vu que je reçus un deuxième coussin sur la tête

Je me retournais, prenant le coussin que Heero venait de me taper dessus et le blottis dans mes bras

Les yeux fixent le plafond dans un pieu silence, voilà une chose que je n'aimais pas : le silence : quand on se tait, on a le temps de penser, se souvenir et de ressasser tout ça

et moi je déteste ça

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade rien que du fait d'être seul dans cette pièce avec lui

Il s'était remis à taper et le bruit des touches coupait le silence mortel qui régnait dans cette pièce. Il m'ignorait tout bonnement, comme toujours

Je me sentais comme un gros pot de fleurs au milieu d'une grande pièce ; vous savez le pot de fleurs qu'on oublie même d'arroser tellement on a l'habitude de le voir

J'en pouvais plus, non, ce silence m'énervait trop

_« Heero ? »_

_« Hum ! »_

Génial, encore une conversation en onomatopées ! Je me mets sur le coté et le fixe. Au bout d'une minute, il arête et lève ses yeux bleu Prusse sur moi

_« Quoi ? »_

Ça marche à chaque fois : pour faire réagir Heero, faut le fixer sans rein dire. Pour Wufei, suffit de l'appeler Wu ou Wuffy ou encore Wu-man, pour Quatre faut parler sur un ton doux et affectueux, pour Trowa… ? Euh, je crois que c'est le seul pour lequel je n'ai pas encore trouvé le truc, mais ça ne tardera pas

_« T'es déjà tombé amoureux ? »_

Il leva les sourcils, interrogatif

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Maxwell »_

Une longue phrase, je ne me sentais plus tellement j'étais aux anges..

_« Je crois que moi je le suis » _

Heero continuait de me regarder : allez mon ptit Duo, courage, dis-lui

_« Hm »_

fut sa réponse, j'entendis à nouveau le clavier. Quoi, il ne me demandait pas de qui ?

Se moquait-il de moi et de ce que je ressentais ?

retour a l envoi lieur du coussin

Il me regarda à nouveau, ses sourcils en accents circonflexes, qu'est-ce qu'il était kawai !

_« Tu me demandes pas de qui ? » _

_« Qui quoi ? »_

_« BAH DE QUI SUIS AMOUREUX »_

_« Pfff Maxwell … »_

_« Tu es mon ami, tu devrais t'intéresser à ce que je dit »_

_« Tu as dit croire, quand tu seras sûr, je te parlerai »_

_« Heero »_

_« Hm pfff »_

_« Bon si tu ne le demandes pas, je vais te le dire quand même »_

Je me levais et viens m'asseoir face à lui de façon à plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Allez Maxwell, c'est pas le moment de flancher

J'ouvre la bouche

_« DUO, si je t'attrape, je te fais manger mon katana »_

Wufei entra comme une furie le katana à la main

_« Ahahah c'est la que tu te caches »_

_« Non »_

Une lueur de rage passa dans les yeux de Wufei et je préférais battre en retraite laissant Heero à son rapport et me faisant attraper par la natte

°°°°°

Nous étions remontés jusqu'à la planque de Heero et nous nous y rendions en silence

« C'est pas croyable cet embouteillage et cette pluie »

_« Calme-toi Wufei »_

_« JE suis calme »_

Mon ton prouvait le contraire, je m'en voulais de ne pas maîtriser mes nerfs pour Quatre mais j'avais si peur pour Trowa et Heero que je redoutais ce que pourrait m'apprendre ce lieu où il devait avoir vécu

_« Désolé Quatre »_

« Ce n'est rien je suis aussi énervé que toi mais on a une façon différente de le montrer »

Je regarde Quatre : ses mains tremblent et son visage est encore plus pâle que jamais. Je replace mon attention sur la route. Quatre était fou d'inquiétude : nous savions que Heero était bien venu ici, mais nous n 'avion rien trouvé sur Trowa. Les regards de Quatre sur le pilote 03 ne trompaient pas : il n'y avait que le Français pour pas les voir : Quatre l'aimait à en mourir

_«ATTENTION WUFEI »_

Les pneus crissent et je donne un coup de volant, nous déportant sur le coté de la route

La voiture s'y immobilise et je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre la chamade

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le camion

_« Ca va Quatre ? »_

_« Oui plus de peur que de mal »_

Il me sourit mais il avait encore pâli, je ne devais pas être loin de sa couleur

_« Je vais me calmer avant de continuer »_

_« Oui »_

_« A quoi tu pensais Wufei ? »_

« A Trowa et Heero : je me demandais ce que nous allions trouver là-bas »

Quatre me dévisage, ses yeux bleu clair tels deux lacs semblent lire en moi, il me fait un petit sourire comme pour m'affirmer qu'il comprend. Ca ne pourrait pas être autrement après tout il aime Trowa et tient à Heero comme à nous tous

_« Tu les aimes ? »_

Pourquoi cette question et pourquoi je rougis ? Qu'y a-t-il à aimer Heero et Trowa, ce sont mes amis

_« Bien sur, ce son mes amis »_

Pourquoi je lui réponds si sèchement ?

°

Je plaque ma main sur la vitre qui me sépare de mon ami : 3 jours que je suis revenu des morts

En échange de ma collaboration pour les tests, ils me laissent voir Trowa. Son état ne s'améliore pas : il n'a même pas sourcillé une seule fois. Je sens cette douleur grandir en moi elle est si froide, elle glace mon sang petit à petit, s'immisçant en mon cœur et s'il ne se réveille pas… A cette pensée, la colère monte en moi et une question revient sans cesse ''_ Pourquoi_ ''

_« Heero »_

La voix du professeur Yoshisawa me fait sortir de ma contemplation. Trowa semble si paisible, recroquevillé comme ça en position fœtale

Je fais face au professeur, ce dernier est devant la porte, il m'attend

_« Vous ne devriez pas vous faire tant de mal »_

Depuis mon réveil, je ne vis que pour ces moments où je peux être près de lui, c'est le professeur qui me la permis. Il s'occupe de moi : il semble, lui aussi, profondément touché par ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait lié connaissance avec Trowa. Enfin connaissance est un grand mot quand on connaît Trowa : il a essayé de me faire parler, de savoir ce qui nous uni, mais je l'ignore moi-même. Peut être cette compréhension silencieuse ou alors nos regards ou notre passé ou peut-être cette nouvelle épreuve

A moins que ce soit le fait qu'il ait sacrifié sa vie pour la mienne. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Comment pouvais-je me douter que Trowa pourrait faire un geste pareil : à mes yeux, sa vie valait plus que la mienne, alors _''pourquoi_ '' toujours et encore cette question

Yoshisawa

Il retourne son regard glacial sur moi. Mon dieu, quelle peine me tiraille les entrailles, comment lui dire ?

Mais comment pourrais-je lui annoncer ça, lui qui passe des heures à son chevet ? Quel est ce lien qui les uni et jusqu où les unira-t-il ? Je redoute le pire … Il faut que je me lance : il faut qu'il sache

_« Heero … demain nous ne pourrons pas venir voir Trowa »_

Ses yeux posent la question tant redoutée, le pourquoi qui me perce le cœur, comment lui dire

Que demain il sera seul, que demain il n'aura plus de but ?

Flash-back 

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » _

_« Si, nous n'avons pas de raison de le maintenir artificiellement en vie »_

_« Si, il y a encor espoir »_

_« Vous savez comme nous compter professeur : 1 semaine et 3 jours et aucune amélioration : c'est le stade critique de non-retour »_

_« On lui a injecté une si haute dose, laissons-lui encore du temps »_

_« Je sais l'attachement que vous lui portez, professeur, mais notre éthique est de le laisser partir s'il n y a plus d'espoir »_

_« Vous ne devez pas faire ça, ne comprenez-vous pas ? …Si nous le laissons partir, je redoute la réaction de l'autre jeune homme »_

_« ….Ne dites pas de bêtise »_

_« Je ne dis pas de bêtise : ils sont si proches. Venez voir par vous-même au lieu de vous cacher derrière ces vitres et ce bureau qui vous donne tous les droit même celui de vie et de mort. Il reste des heures sans bouger à guetter le moindre battement de cils comme si sa vie en dépendait, parfois je me demande même si… »_

_« Suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas, professeur ! De toute façon, c'est le conseil qui a décidé. Préparez votre protégé à cette nouvelle comme bon vous semble : la discussion est close » _

fin flash-back

….Rien qu'à son regard, j'ai compris : c'est ce que je pensais : quand il est près de lui, son cœur bat en harmonie avec lui. Je ne sais si c'est le fait du sérum qu'on leur a injecté ou le fait de cette situation, mais aujourd'hui, ils ne font qu'un. J'avais lu des récits de guerre qui parlaient d'hommes qui se rapprochaient dans de tels cas, mais je n'y avais pas cru et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit à ce point-là

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Que demain, il ne... sera plus »

* * *

Quatre Quoi non pas ça

''Heero sort un pistolet et se met à courser l'auteur ''

Hadès Hiei ! A moi !

Hiei Oh ! Suis pas là pour te sauver les fesses

Hadès Si tu me les sauves ''bang bang évite de justesse'' je taperai la suite de votre fic promis

'' Hiei hausse les épaules ''

Hiei Je m'en moque, moi

''Heero, toujours en train d'essayer de viser l'auteur ''

Hadès Purée encore heureux qu'il sait pas viser

''Heero se trouve ligoté par une liane ''

Heero Putain c'est quoi ça ?

Hadès Kurama, mon sauveur !

Kurama Je le lâche et lui donne son flingue si tu tiens pas ta promesse et je veux une belle histoire avec mon petit Hiei ''yeux pleins de cœurs ''

Hadès ''croise les doigts'' Promis


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfiction** : Gundam wing

**Titre : une ombre parmis les vivants**

**Auteur** : Hadès Hiei

**Couple** 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

**Résume** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion etc. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Astuce °**/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

**Commentaires** :

**Hadès** _Massette j'ai plein de commentaires auxquels répondre c'est grave _

**Kurama** _Tu vas pas te plaindre_ ?

**Hadès** _Non suis super content_.

**Quatre** _Alors tu vas me le rendre mon Trowa ?_

**Hadès** _Je sais pas encore… Hiei tu en penses quoi ?_

**Hiei** _M'en moque.._

**Hadès** _Tu tires la tête Hiei ?_

**Hiei **_Tu m'énerves : tu m'as encore coltiné ce baka sama_

**Hadès **

**Kurama** _Il parle de Kuwabara_

**Hadès**_ Ah, ok désolé Hiei si tu veux je peux le tuer _

**Wufei** _Vos gueullllllllllllllllles ! Toi, l'auteur tu fonces à ton clavier tirer mes potes de là ou je te bute !_

**Hadès**" regarde Wufei „ _Hum Kurama tu as pas du thé et des petits gâteaux : j'ai envie de me relaxer ?_

**Wufei** _Mais …mais ..ghiheidhioaihpeoiyrfpznedfiphza grrrrrrrrrrrrr tu tu il .. il se moque de moi .._

**Hiei** _Hum hum_ !

**Heero** _rends-nous mon Trowaaaa_

**Hadès** « se demande depuis quand Trowa est à Heero, regarde Wufei et Quatre qui semblent avoir une envie de meurtre sur Heero et Duo qui manque de faire une crise » _Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser _

**Hiei **_Ok_

**Kurama** _Tu réponds pas aux comme . ?_

**Hadès** _Oh oui …_

« Les G-boys se disputent »

**Anne laure** : J'adore ta fic, et j'ai hâte de savoir la suite, j'espère que mon Trowa va s'en sortir.  
STP la suite

**Hadès** _Merci pour l'encouragement. Bah la voilà la suite, désolé si ça a été long mdr_

**Kyrikha :** _Pauvre Trowa, mais qui voudrait vivre dans un tube ? Bon, d'accord, il est dans une sorte de coma mais quand même…   
Pis, à cause de ça, Heero en souffre (à pour quand le suicide , non, je blague). Le pauvre !_

Alors comme ça, c'est le machin "Alice" qui créer des trucs interdits bactériologiques et tout le tralala. J'le savais qu'il était louche, suffit de voir la fille …

Ai-je parlé d'un suicide, mais ce sera un triple suicide; y a encore les autres planqués (ça va partir en délire suicidaire, sanguinaire tout ça, pff !)

Et le pauv' professeur Yoshisawa…

Sinon, je viens de découvrir cette fic et j'ai vraiment accroché. Quand Heero allait se faire piquer et que Trowa s'est interposé pour être piqué à sa place, j'ai eu des impressions bizarre aux poignées (j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos, br !).

Je t'encourage pour écrire la suite !

Bisous.

Kyrikha.

**Hadès **_Et oui, Alice au pays des merveilles, on peut se demander ce qu'elle prend pour aller dans ce monde mdr bah suis content que ça te plaise, quand au suicide, non suis pas comme ça : s'il se suicidait, il souffrirait plus mdr hihihihih_

**Anne laure :** _alors que je l'ai déjà dit, c'est super. Mon pauvre trowa, il va pas mourir dis ?_

**Hadès **_Oh bah ! En fait… tu crois pas que je vais le dire mdr _

**Quatre **_Méchant _

**Hadès**_ Mais non mais non je suis juste cruel Quatre mais tu vois ça plait _

**Quatre **_Vous êtes tous si monstrueux _

**Yuzu :** Kikou minou

J'avais envie de relire ta fic Et j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que j'avais laissé passer quelques fautes. Tu m'en veux pas, hein minou ?  
Il est méchant Duo, moi je le voulais le petit pain au chocolat TT (court après Duo pour l'obliger à le recracher ou à aller en chercher un autre

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle mission qui va, je n'en doute pas, marquer nos petits Trowa et Heero.  
Et puis, un peu à part, je trouve le commentaire très chouette, mais quel raleur ce Kurama

Oh, ça, c'est un bon chapitre bien long. Tu aurais pu le découper un peu, histoire d'augmenter le suspens, genre "conduis-le au labo" suivi de "à suivre" et là, c'est l'angoisse assurée : mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire à ce pauvre Heero ! En tout cas, c'était pas bien de sa part de faire des cachotteries... Il est dans la merde maintenant, et je sens que ça va faire trois frustrés toute cette histoire.

Et voilà, je l'avais bien dit : un drame servi tout chaud !  
Rha, tu as tué les pauvres petits bishos ! Ca va saigner ! Encore heureux que tu as Hiei de ton côté pour te protéger

Séance de question powa (après la bosse que je me suis faite en lisant le chapitre précédent la première fois, t'étonnes pas que mon mental soit atteint Comment ça, c'était déjà le cas avant ? Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! J'ai pas besoin de cure-dent pour te faire ta fête moi ! Sauf que ta princesse va me tuer ! Ah que faire ? Cruel dilemme...)

1° C'est quoi ce truc zarb qu'on leur a injecté  
2° Ca a quoi comme effet ?  
3° Heero va-t-il enfin comprendre ce qu'il ressent (te plaît, pas une fin rose bonbon à la guimauve, j'ai horreur de ça, et puis, ta fic est mieux angoissante comme elle est )  
4° Mais bon sang, il en a pas marre de jouer à la Belle au bois dormant, Trowa ? Allez, Heero, va l'embrasser qu'on en finisse (ah non, ça ferait trop guimauve, alors n'y va pas )  
5° C'est quoi cette chanson ? Tu me la chanteras de vive voix ?

Ah la la, Wufei est un fou, on devrait pas lui mettre un volant entre les mains. Rappelle-moi de jamais monter en voiture avec lui, déjà que j'aime pas les voitures...

ET CES MEDECINS ? Je les déteste, surtout Somers ! Non, mais, il mériterait qu'on lui fasse la même chose. J'ai une envie folle de le boxer ! (karaté powa)

En tout cas, Kurama sait où sont ses intérêts, mdr !

Mais... elle est où la suite ? (zieute partout) Je veux (saute partout en mode poing-poing powa)  
Dis, tu la mets bientôt, hein ? Tu vas pas me faire mourir de frustration, hein ? (chibi eyes powa)

**Hadès **Hello Kitty bien sûr mon petit chat je t'en veux pas, alors là, tu m'as fait la montagne de commentaires lol

Moi aussi je déteste les médecins, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils sont si méchants dans ma fic mdr

Elle est là, tu vas la corriger d'ailleurs mdr

**Miss AngelLove :** _J'adore ce chap! Mais que va-t-il se passer? Tel est la question que g me pose! lol  
En tout cas j'attend avec impatience le prochain chap. Kisu_

**Hadès **_Il est là, merci pour ton encouragement_

**wish** _allez la suiteuh_

RRAH...

elle est trop bien ta fic... j'était en plein dedans et la... y a pas le chapitre 6... TT snif

bon pige pas trop les couples la:  
- ya du trowa/heero/trowa  
- du quatre/trowa  
- du duo/heero  
- du wu/heero  
- du wu/trowa

et c'est tout? qui va finir avec qui? Trowa va-t-il-s'en sortir? la suite va t elle arrivé vite? tant de question sans réponse  
enfin je le serai au chapitre 6

Hadès _Bah, c'est pas si dur à comprendre : Trowa aime Heero , Heero aime Trowa _

_Duo aime Heero, Quatre aime Trowa , Wu lui il en aime deux à la fois : Heero et Trowa _

Et je vais m'éclater avec tout ce petit monde à leur briser le cœur et la suite est là 

MERCI pour les commentaires je suis super content.

**Kurama** _Bah voilà c'est fait ils sont toujours en train de se crêper le chignon les 4 autres tu peux commencer _

**Hadès **_Ok tu viens ? Hiei, tu m'allumeras les bougies !_

**Hiei **?

**Chapitre 6**

°°°°

Wufei a remis la voiture en route, ma question semble l'avoir perturbé, c'est ce que je pensais : lui-même ne peut se l'avouer

Nous arrivons près d'un immeuble lugubre tout en béton armé

La pluie tombe sur le pare-brise, je suis comme hypnotisé par le ballet des essuie-glace

« Quatre tu viens »

Wufei a ouvert la portière et sort sous la pluie, je l'imite, frissonnant au premier contact avec les gouttes d'eau sur ma peau, je suis Wufei qui s'est mis à courir vers l'entrée de l'immeuble Je l'imite et nous rentrons dans le bâtiment lugubre

L'intérieur est aussi froid que l'extérieur, le sol est recouvert d'un vieux linéos

Les murs étaient de béton pur, comme l'extérieur, donnant l'impression d'entrer dans une prison

Nous avancions jusqu'à un guichet faiblement éclairé Wufei sonna à un interphone

Au bout de deux minutes, un homme d'une 50taine d années apparut, il semblait sortir tout droit des films d'horreur, ne choquant pas dans le décor

« Ouais ? »

« Bonjour, nous cherchons un ami »

« Son nom ? »

« Yui »

« Ai pas vu depuis un bon mois »

Je regarde Wufei : ça coïncide au moment où Heero ne nous a plus donnés de nouvelles, Wufei me met une main sur l'épaule comme pour me calmer mais je le sens aussi énervé que moi

« Pourriez-vous nous indiquer son appartement »

« Ouais minute »

Il chercha dans ses grandes fardes où devaient être notés les clients

« Avant-dernier étage, appartement 208 »

L'homme semblait pressé d'en finir avec nous …

On le remercia puis partit vers l'ascenseur

Celui-ci n'était pas plus rassurant que le lieu : il grinçait et les portes ne fermaient pas entièrement

« J'ai peur Wufei »

« Il vaut mieux savoir que rester dans l'ignorance Quatre »

C'est ce qu'aurait dit Trowa ; Wufei savait toujours quoi dire

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce qui m'aurait bien fait fuir

et tous deux nous nous trouvâmes devant la porte 208, une porte crasseuse où le 2 était tombé et seule la trace de son emplacement pouvait nous assurer que c'était bien là

Wufei sortit une épingle et crocheta ; je soupçonnais Duo de lui avoir appris

La porte s'ouvre et lui et moi pénétrons dans l'appartement minuscule où nos amis ont du vivre

La première pièce est une cuisine, enfin si on peut dire : un frigo, un réchaud, même pas de table

Wufei ouvre le frigo : celui-ci est vide

Nous finissons par passer dans l'autre pièce : une petite douche, sur le sol des habits ont été abandonnés, je reconnais le short de Heero et sa chemisette, mon cœur se serre

Wufei est déjà dans l'autre pièce et passe rapidement à la quatrième

« Quatre viens »

Je passe devant les toilettes pour arriver dans une chambre : celle-ci était petite, ne contenait qu'un lit aux draps froissés, j'examine autour, découvrant le sac de Heero puis mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un pull col roulé que je connais si bien …

Mon cœur rate un battement, la main tremblante, je m'en saisi quand le bruit familier me fait sursauter

°

Il m'a fallut une fraction de seconde pour comprendre

« Quoi ? »

Je sentis mon cœur devenir lourd et les mots sont sortis tout seuls

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire »

« Heero, il est déjà mort »

« Non… »

Il s'est mis à battre à tout rompre que je ne peux plus entendre que lui …non, Trowa n'est pas mort, non je ne les laisserai pas me l'enlever, non…

Yoshisawa fait un pas vers moi pour me calmer, je me recule agitant la tête dans un signe de négation me collant contre la couveuse

Dans l'incapacité de dire un mot

Un garde entre

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier »

Le professeur ne lui répond pas ; il semble axé sur moi

« Heero calme-toi j'ai essayé de les dissuader mais il pense que c'est mieux d'abréger ses souffrances tu comprends.. »

Le garde avance à son tour, il semble déterminé : il tend le bras pour me saisir

« Vous ne le toucherez plus jamais »

« Heero sois raisonnable »

« Non »

En même temps que mon cri, je vis les deux homes à terre, comme s'ils avaient été repoussés violemment, j'étais sûr pourtant de ne pas avoir bougé

Un craquement me fit revenir à la réalité : je me retourne face à la couveuse : le verre s'était fissuré et celle-ci, sous la pression du liquide, commençait à s'agrandir, laissant filtrer quelques petits jets du produit rouge

''Oh non ! Trowa ! Qu'ai-je fais ? Je voulais te sauver et j'ai accéléré les choses ! Non ! ''

Je ne sais que faire : le professeur et le garde sont inconscients et la fissure s'agrandit de seconde en seconde

Et le verre de la couveuse finit par exploser en mille éclats me coupant au passage et le liquide se répandit sur moi comme une vague. J'essaie de le combattre pour récupérer le corps de mon ami qui a été emporté par le courant. Celui-ci me tombe dans les bras et quand le liquide finit de se répandre, je réalise ce qu'il s'est passé et crache la solution rouge que j'ai avalée

Je suis à genoux sur le sol trempé parmi cette mare rouge comme le sang, je peux sentir les mèches de Trowa sur mon bras

Le corps nu de Trowa semble si vulnérable dans mes bras...

Qu'ai-je fais … et que dois-je faire ? Trowa aide-moi …

°°°°°

Pendant que Quatre inspectait les lieux, j'allume l'ordinateur … pas de doute si le pc de Heero était là, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose …

La page d'accueil s'alluma et Quatre s'approcha de moi, le pull de Trowa dans ses mains

Ce pull que j'avais tenu quelques minutes plus tôt inspirant la délicate odeur que les fibres du textile avaient emprisonné … l'odeur de Trowa, elle imprégnait toujours ses vêtements, une odeur délicate, fraîche, douce qui vous envoûtait totalement

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, le dernier rapport de Heero »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« 2 semaines et deux jours sans nouvelles de mon équipier et je n'ai rein trouvé dans les ordinateurs de la réception, mais demain je vais m'attaquer à l'ordinateur central … »

Wufei remonte quelques rapports, Heero n'avait rein trouvé et ce dernier rapport laisse supposer qu'il s'était fait prendre entrain de fouiner

« Wufei »

« Calme-toi Quatre, ils sont sûrement prisonniers, c'est tout »

Je savais que ce n'était pas rassurant, mais ça l'était plus que ce que je pensais

Il fallait que je reste noble, fort, ne pas céder à la panique qui m'immergeait en pensant que mes deux amis pouvaient déjà être morts

« Allons-nous-en »

Je ramassais l'ordinateur faisant tomber au passage un livre

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? »

Quatre ramassa un petit carnet rouge et le feuilleta

« Alors ? »

« C'est l'écriture de Trowa »

°

j'étais tétanisé de peur : mon ami, je venais de sceller son destin, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues, s écrasant sur le visage d'ange de ce dernier

« Trowa, je… t'en pris, aide-moi … »

Pour la première fois, j'échouais totalement ma mission, je n'avais pas réussi à ramener ses preuves et encore moins à protéger Trowa

Flash-back 

Je sortais de ma douche essorant mes cheveux avec un essuie

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Hum rien »

Ca faisait deux jours que nous étions sur cette mission, j'avais loué ce petit appartement pour deux mois, payé cash, il n'y avait qu'une chambre et un seul lit, je pensais dormir par terre mais Trowa avait pris la place avant moi et dormait dans un sac de couchage à côté de mon lit

J'enjambais mon équipier … on était tranquille, j'aimais être avec Trowa : il ne posait jamais de question et on se comprenait sans parler : un seul regard suffisait, notre relation était étrange : si complémentaire et en même temps si distante

Sa réponse ne me satisfaisait pas

« Rien ? »

Trowa leva les yeux sur moi...

« Duo te manque ? »

ça ses bien trowa il répond a une question par une question pour quoi me parlait il de Duo non il ne me manqué pas plus que Quatre ou Wufei mais parfois ses vrais que le silence me pesait

« non »

Mon regard suffit pour poser la question : pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser à ce que je fais, c'est tout »

C'était faux, je m'intéressais souvent à ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne me l'aurait jamais dit si je lui avais demandé, alors j'observais en silence

« Ah ! »

Trowa reprit ses écris, je ne lui demandais pas ce qu'il écrivait, supposant que c'était ses rapports, tout comme moi je les écrivais sur le pc, il devait écrire les siens dans ce petit carnet rouge

J'imaginais bien Trowa ordonné et très clair dans ses rapports, un parfait soldat qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître de ses émotions ni par écrit ni ailleurs : je l'avais rarement vu sourire et la seule personne qui avait eu la chance d'avoir un sourire de Trowa était Quatre

C'est 4 jours après son départ que j'ai retrouvé le petit carnet sous un pull qu'il avait du oublier et c'est seulement une semaine plus tard que je m étais décidé à le lire, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir des poèmes ..

fin flash-back

« Comme les ailes du corbeau, la nuit se tisse peu à peu sur ma vie, l'entraînant dans le noir absolu de l'oubli, laissant le souffle glacial du désespoir s'immiscer en moi comme le songe d'un amour oublié, tel que mon aspect charnel qui s'est envolé-me voilà libéré de la douleur qui était dans mon cœur … libéré de cette vie qui n'était que tragédie et ironie »

°°°°

Je venais de déclamer ce premier poème et me retournais vers Wufei, celui-ci était attentif à la route

« Wufei, tu penses que Trowa se voit aussi noir que ça ? »

Je n'y avais jamais pensé : Trowa était la lumière dans ma vie, mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser que sa vie à lui soit si sombre … même si je savais qu'elle ne devait pas être rose non plus

« Oui, c'est un guerrier, il ne connaît que ça »

« C'est triste »

°°

Je suis rentré à la planque, je ne peux pas rester en place : je suis si inquiet : qu'ont-ils pu trouver ? Mon dieu, faites qu'il me ramène un peu d'espoir, juste une lueur dans ce noir.

La porte s'ouvre, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite

« Wu… Quatre-Chan »

Je vois les yeux pleins de tristesse et le teint pâle de Quatre : les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes

« Alors ? »

« Explique-lui, Quatre, moi je suis fatigué »

°

Je me souviens de ce poème : non, Trowa, ta vie n'était pas une ironie

Comme je me sens impuissant, le temps me semble suspendu dans une telle souffrance, je serre plus fort ce petit corps à qui j'aimerai tant donner un peu de ma chaleur, comme je voudrai sentir ton souffle sur mon visage, entendre ta voix, te voir me sourire un jour… Oh ! Trowa…

Je sentis une main froide caresser ma joue et je reviens de mes pensées

« Trowa »

Sa main était retombée comme si ce simple geste lui avait coûté tant d'effort, ses yeux semblaient vouloir s'ouvrir, je ne perdis pas une minute, voyant qu'il revenait à lui, je retirais le tube qui lui permettait de respirer dans l'eau mais devait le déranger plus qu'autre chose maintenant

« Trowa, ça va Trowa ? »

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur mes joues, il s'était agrippé à mes vêtements et finit par ouvrir ses paupières, levant ses grands yeux sur moi

Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre, redécouvrant les magnifiques joyaux verts, je pus remarquer qu'ils s'étaient agrémentés de palettes d'or, je n'avais jamais pu les voir de si près, moi qui ne pensais plus jamais les voir

« He…ero »

« Chut, ne parle pas »

Je reprenais confiance : Trowa était en vie et nous avions une chance de nous sauver d'ici

Je refermais mon étreinte plus chaleureuse contre mon ami, blottissant ma tête sur son épaule nue

Je revins plonger mes yeux dans les siens

« Trowa, faut qu'on parte »

Il me fit signe que oui, il ne semblait pas bien réveillé et ses jambes ne pouvaient le soutenir Comment faire ? Je l'appuyais sur moi, que c'était bon de le voir en vie !

°°

Il m'avait expliqué leur trouvaille

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

demanda Quatre. Quelle drôle de question !

« On fonce les libérer »

« Mais Duo, on ne sait même pas où ils sont, on ne sait même pas si Trowa est avec Heero »

« Non, si on attend plus, Heero risque de mourir »

Il n était pas question de laisser passer un jour de plus et de risquer de perdre Heero

°

J'avais profité de l'inconscience du garde et du professeur pour prendre les vêtements du garde et en revêtir Trowa, passent la chemise blanche sur le torse fin de mon ami qui essayait de m aider comme il pouvait ; le plus dur fut le pantalon

« Trowa, accroche-toi à mon cou »

Il passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Je fis glisser le pantalon le long de ses longues jambes fines et l'attachais sans penser à ce que je faisais, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à la nudité de mon ami

Tout en le soulevant, nous sortîmes de la pièce partant vers la droite à la recherche d'une issue pour quitter ces soubassements et remonter à l aire libre

Il fallait se dépêcher : l'alerte serait vite donnée si on découvre les deux hommes inconscients Nous avions traversé toute la base sans trop de difficulté quand l'alerte rouge fut déclenchée

« Et merde ! »

Que faire ? Dans quelques minutes, les couloirs grouilleraient de gardes, je n'avais ni arme ni de quoi nous défendre et Trowa était de plus en plus faible : il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur moi

« laisse-moi »

me murmura-t-il, la voix encore trop faible

« Quoi ? Tu es malade ? Jamais ! »

« Heero la mission avec.. tous »

« Ma mission c'est de te ramener alors boucle-la, je réfléchis, tu crois que Quatre va me pardonner si je te laisse là ? »

Il n'était pas question qu'on le touche ou que je l'abandonne là, j'avais parlé de Quatre mais c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait

Je préférais mourir que de le perdre encore une fois

Par où aller ? J'entendis des pas qui couraient, ils arrivaient vers nous …

**Quatre** _Il est vivant_

**Hadès** _Oui tu crois quand même pas que je vais tuer mon perso préféré mdr_

**Kurama** _Je croyais que c était Hiei ton perso préféré_

**Hadès**_Bien sûr, mais j'aime bien aussi Trowa Heero et aussi Wufei dans Gundam Wing, alors pour Gundam Seed, là, j'aime bien Kira et son ami d'enfance Asran, mais préfère Asran, tu vois _

**Kurama **_Je suis même pas dans ta liste_

**Hadès **_Non je suis franc lol_

**Quatre **_Au fait Heero, il aime Trowa_

**Hadès **_Je sais pas mdr_ _ça sera pour le prochain épisode, alors ne manquez pas les terribles aventures de nos Heero et du sadique auteur mdr_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fan fiction** : Gundam wing

**Titre : une ombre parmi les vivants**

**Auteur** : Hadès Hiei

**Couple** 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

**Resumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion etc. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Astuce °**/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

**Commentaire** :

**Hadès**_ Tout d'abord, on a quelque chose à dire, vous êtes prêts les garçons ?_

**Gw.**_ Oui _

**Hadès **_Bon alors on y va_

**GW.Hadès**_ On te remercie Yuzu-sama de corriger les fics gundam_

**Hadès **_C'était pas si dur_

**Heero**_ Grrrrrrrrrrr_

**Wufei**_ Il se fout de nous !_

**Quatre**_ calmez-vous les garçons, n'oublions pas que Trowa est toujours dans ses mains _

**Duo **_Heero aussi _

**Heero **_Oui et la suite me fait un peu peur _

**Hadès**_ Bon c'est pas fini oui … j'ai encore une chose à dire : dans ma liste des personnages que j'aime beaucoup, Yohko Kurama en fait partie _

_« Kurama redresse la tête, les yeux boursouflés de larmes »_

**Kurama **_C'est bien vrai dit ?_

**Hadès**_ « ronchon » Oui bêta, sinon je ne ferais pas une fic sur toi et Hiei_

**Duo **_Peux savoir pourquoi il squatte toujours nos comme _

**Hiei**_ Pour relever le niveau crétin _

**Duo**_ Comment il me parle l'autre ? Attends !_

**Kurama**_ « court vers Hadès pour le serrer dans ses bras mais est stoppé avant »_

**Hadès **_Pas un pas de plus : j'ai dit que je t'aimais bien, pas que je voulais coucher avec toi _

**Kurama **_Oui... ?_

**Hadès**_ Alors garde ta queue près de toi ( se marre en raison du double sens de cette phrase )_

**Kurama**_ Vous avez vu, il m'aime bien il m'aime bien « saute au cou de Quatre »_

**Hadès**_ T'es content, Hiei, il a retrouvé le sourire _

**Hiei**_ Hum, hum…. Et attends, je t'ai rien demandé moi _

**Hadès**_ J'ai jamais dit que tu m'avais demandé quoi que ce soi « murmure tout bas » même si tu me l'as fait comprendre _

Réponses aux com. 

**Anne laure** _C'est fou ça je ne fais que de me répéter, mais je vais encore le dire : bravo  
Vivement la suite_

**Hadès **_J'aime bien quand tu te répètes mdr merci ça fait du bien les bravo _

**yuzu **_Il est pas mort ! Il est pas mort ! J'en étais sûre ! Na na ni na na ! #0#  
Tiens tiens ? Les gardes vont à la chasse aux ptits bisho aussi ? Ah nan ! Suis pas d'accord : il y a que les auteurs qui peuvent chasser du bisho ! Na ! En plus, ceux-là, c'est chasse gardée ! Na !  
Comment ça je peux pas ? Mais j'en ai rien à battre ! Je les chasse si j'veux ! Et le premier qui m'emmerde, je lui envoie Heero avec un gun.  
Il m'obéira pas ? prend Trowa en otage Tu veux parier qu'il ne m'obéira pas ?  
Bon, un peu de sérieux, j'attends pour la suite, bonne continuation minou.  
Bisous_

**Hadès** _Qui voilou ? Mais c'est ma correctrice d'amour. Si tu arrives à capturer Trowa ou Heero prête-les un peu à Okidark : elle en est bleue ! Merci de tes com. et voilà la suite des mésaventures et non pas des enfants Baudelaire mais des Gw._

* * *

°°°

Que se passe-t-il, je sens une peine immense m'envahir et cette rage nouvelle qui monte en moi d'où viennent-elles

J'étais si bien dans ce cocon chaud où rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre

La peur, un nouveau sentiment que j'avais oublié … pourquoi ai-je peur ? Suis-je mort ?

Si je ressens toujours ces émotions, c'est que je ne suis pas mort alors où suis-je ?

_« Vous ne le toucherez pas ! »_

Cette voix... Heero, c'est sa voix, c'est lui qui crie, c'est de lui que proviennent tous ces sentiments de peur, de colère, c'est lui qui souffre. Non, ne lui faites pas de mal, arrêtez, je veux que cette peine disparaisse... Devant moi vient d'apparaître un tunnel… La voix de Heero provint de là... Que dois-je faire ? …Heero !

_« NON »_

J'ai hurlé à l'unisson avec lui, que se passe-t-il ? Le tunnel semble se briser autour de moi, je cours le plus vite possible vers la voix de mon ami, je n'ai plus le choix : le chemin derrière moi c'est refermé, il est ma seule issue, je me sens tout d'un coup tomber, tout ce qui m'entoure est couleur rouge sang, j'entends des tintements, comme des cloches. Ma chute est si longue, elle ne semble pas finir

Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrête, il fait si froid

Quelque chose se colle à moi, des bras : ils sont si chauds si rassurants… Serait-ce ma mère ? … Non, trop ferme : c'est quelqu'un que j'aime, je suis à nouveau bien : le cocon est revenu

« Trowa … Je t'en prie, aide-moi »

Heero … Quelque chose tombe sur mon visage : est-ce qu'il pleut au Paradis ?

Je t'ai retrouvé Heero. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux : mes cils frôlent la peau de Heero mais l'éclat de ces lieux est trop intense : je dois les refermer

J'ai du mal à bouger, comme si j'étais redevenu un nouveau-né

C'est avec beaucoup d'effort que ma main arrive enfin à la peau douce du visage de mon ami mais mon bras est si lourd que je ne peux que la frôler

_« Trowa ? Ca va Trowa ? »_

La voix de Heero me semble si loin, je m'agrippe au tissu, je veux pas qu'il parte. Doucement, mes yeux s'ouvrent sur la lumière, rencontrant ceux de mon ami

Doucement, je retente d'ouvrir mes yeux ; ceux-ci rencontrent les deux yeux bleu Prusse de mon ami, étincelants de larmes

_« Hee..ro »_

_« Chut, ne parle pas »_

Ma vue est floue, je ne distingue pas bien où nous sommes, peut-être en Enfer, ce n'est pas le Paradis, c'est sûr : Heero est bien trop triste… Je ne comprends pas bien, il veut partire, il m'a mis quelque chose sur moi et nous avons marché. Peu à peu, j'ai compris : nous n étions pas morts et nous étions encore dans ce lieu maudit, je lui ai dit de me laisser : je me sens si faible mais c'est une tête de mule. Des pas se rapprochent de nous et cette sirène accompagnait de ses flashs lumineux rouges me fond si mal …

°

Aucune issue : je n'ai pas le choix, je dois affronter ce qui arrive face à nous.

Les pas se rapprochent, je sens mon cœur se serrer : il va bientôt nous apparaître au coin du couloir

Toutes les portes qui nous entourent sont fermées et Trowa semble complètement épuisé. L'homme déboule, il est seul et semble paniqué : il brandit un pistolet sur nous, ses mains tremblent, je remonte sur son visage

_« Yoshisawa »_

Comment a-t-il fait pour nous retrouver si vite ?

_« Arrêtez-vous »_

Il semble paniqué et son arme passe de moi à Trowa

Je me mets devant mon ami

_« Vous n'iriez pas plus loin »_

_« Pas question »_

« Toute la base est en état d'alerte et vous ne pourrez jamais leur échapper »

Le moment était venu de lui faire payer ce qu'il nous avait fait : j allais foncer dessus quand ..

_« Professeur »_

La voix de Trowa m'avait coupé dans mon élan, le professeur semblait avoir encore plus pâli et, en même temps, une lueur passa dans son regard, comme s'il était heureux d'entendre cette voix.

Trowa reprit : sa voix était calme mais faible

_« Si vous nous aidez, on pourra sortir »_

Quoi, mais il était malade ? Ce type nous avait injecté une merde, il nous menaçait d un flingue et lui, il lui demandait de l'aide : il croyait encore au Père Noël ?

Ce qui était encore plus irrationnel, c'est que l'homme baissa son fusil : j'étais entré dans la troisième dimension

_« Suivez-moi »_

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, mais Trowa me pressa délicatement l'épaule

_« Trowa »_

_« On a pas de meilleure solution »_

Comme toujours sa logique était implacable !

°°°

Je reprenais de plus en plus pied dans la réalité : nous suivions Yoshisawa qui nous conduisait à une salle d'informatique …

_« Cachez-vous ici, je reviens »_

Heero finit par poser la question qui devait le tracasser depuis un bon moment

_« Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes leurs méthodes et s'ils voient Barton réveillé, ils voudront en injecter plus et risqueront de tuer quelqu'un »_

_« Ils n'ont pas attendu : ils auraient pu le tuer ! »_

Yoshisawa ne répondit pas et sortit, fermant la porte, ce qui ne rassura pas Heero

J'étais collé à lui, sur le sol, j'avais confiance en Yoshisawa : cet homme était raisonnable… Au fond, je me moquais de sortir de ce lieu, mais je voulais sauver Heero

_« Il a fermé la porte à clef : on est fait comme des rats ! »_

_« Heero les ordinateurs »_

_« Quoi les ordi ? »_

_« Contacte les autres »_

Il valait mieux avoir des gens dehors qui nous attendent

_« J'aurai du y penser »_

°°°°°

J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer Duo

Quatre l'avait tout de même raisonné, mais pour combien de temps ?

_« Foutue connexion ! »_

_« Ca va pas Quatre ? »_

_« La connexion est foireuse : je me fais jeter toutes les deux minutes »_

Duo avait levé ses grands yeux aux reflets mauves sur moi

Ce regard accusateur qui pesait lourd

_« Pff»_

Que croyait-il ? Moi aussi, je voulais agir, mais prendre des risques inconsidérés n'était pas dans ma nature, encore moins quand deux de mes amis risquaient d'en subir les conséquences

_« Allez vous coucher »_

_« T'es pas notre mère Wu... »_

_« Je sais, mais dans votre état, Maxwell, vous ne leur êtes d'aucune utilité »_

Il m'avait énervé et j'avais crié cette phrase

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu nous donne des ordres, nous empêche d'intervenir… Tu sais que plus le temps passe, moins il y a de chance qu'il soit en vie »

_« Ta gueule Maxwell ! »_

_« Ma gueule, je la fermerai pas : toi tu te moques de Heero »_

Mon poing était parti tout seul, sec, rasant sur la joue de Duo

« Ta gueule, toi ! C'est pas ta raison qui te guide, c'est ton sexe, crétin ! Et t'en aurais encore moins à foutre si c'étais moi et Trowa ou même moi et Quatre, alors, Maxwell, ne me fais pas la morale : je les aime tous les deux moi et je sauverai les deux ! »

_« Wufei »_

Quatre venait de faire tomber toute ma colère et je pus voir que Duo pleurait… J'y avais été fort : je savais qu'il nous aiderait même s'il ne nous aimait pas comme il aimait Heero, mais il m'avait fait mal et je voulais le blesser tout autant que je l'avais été

Je me détournais de Duo qui se leva et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre

_« Wufei …tu ? »_

_« Je vais bien Quatre, va le voir »_

Mon ami me posa une main sur l'épaule puis rejoignit Duo. Non, je n'allais pas bien pas bien du tout : ma colère était retombée mais elle était remplacée par de la peine, j'essayais de la refouler si fort depuis deux mois …

°°°°

J'étais devant la chambre de Duo, je pouvais entendre les sanglots, ça m'arrachait le cœur

Il me fallait me contrôler : mes amis avaient besoin de moi

TOC TOC

_« Duo ? »_

J'étais entré, découvrant mon ami assis sur le lit, les larmes coulaient sur sa joue rouge et gonflée du coup qu'il avait reçu

_« Il a raison Quatre »_

_« Mais non : il est énervé et ce que tu lui as dit lui a fait si mal »_

_« Non, il a raison : je l'aime tant »_

_« Oh Duo ! »_

Je m'étais assis près de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux, il laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule

_« J'ai pas pu lui dire… et je m'en veux tellement, le pire c'est que suis égoïste : j'en oublie Trowa »_

Ses paroles me faisaient mal : je comprenais mais ne ressentais pas la même chose que lui : je n'oublie pas Heero, je ne pouvais

_« Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé que je sois tombé amoureux de lui »_

Pas difficile : nous étions toujours ensemble : moi et Trowa partagions souvent notre chambre, quand il n'était pas avec moi, c'était Heero ou Wufei

Heero, lui, était le plus souvent avec Duo

Ils étaient forts et il savait écouter pour quelqu'un qui cache sa douleur derrière son extravagance. Heero était l'oreille, la stabilité et le clame qui lui convenaient

Quand à moi qui ressentais les sautes d'humeur de Heero ou Duo ou même Wufei, quelqu'un comme Trowa qui était totalement maître de ses émotions était devenu une église pour moi

_« C'est arrivé, c'est tout »_

_« Il peut pas nous comprendre »_

_« De qui tu parles ? »_

_« De Wufei »_

_« Tu te trompes : il est aussi peiné que nous, si pas plus »_

Pour Wufei, il venait de perdre les deux seules personnes en qui il avait une totale confiance, ceux qui complétaient les multiples facettes de son caractère, s'il ne les aimait pas comme je le pensais, il les aimait tout ou moins comme des frères

°

Le message venait de partire sur les multiples boites, je me sentais plus soulagé : Wufei viendrait, j'en étais sûr. Quatre et Duo aussi : le petit blond aimait Trowa à en mourir et Duo était mon ami

_« C'est parti »_

Je me retournais sur Trowa : ce dernier n'avait pas bougé : ses yeux étaient fermés et une vague de peur m'envahit, je me précipitais prés de lui …

_« Trowa ? »

* * *

_

**Hadés** _Suis pas mécontent que ce soit fini_

**Duo** _Fini ? Mais ils sont pas encore sauvés ! _

**Quatre** _Trowa… il ?_

**Heero** _Si tu me le tues ici, je te_…

**Hadès** _Je sais pas, je vais peut-être stopper là_

**Quatre** _Non, tu vas pas nous laisser dans cet état _

**Duo** _Avec toutes ces questions_

**Hadés** _Pourquoi pas ? Ca laisse marcher l'imagination des gens_

**Gw.** _Non !_


	8. Chapter 8

**lundi 29 août 2005**

**Fan fiction** :Gundam wing

**Titre : une ombre parmis les vivants **

**Auteur** : Hiei-ambre

**Couple** : 1+3+1.2+1.3+4 5+3+1

**Résumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il et vraiment là ou

Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Commentaires** :

**Duo**_ Il t'en a fallu un temps pour ce chapitre !_

**Hadès**_ Oui, j'ai eu une baisse de régime, ça arrive ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! _

**Quatre**_ T'as bien avancé pour ton autre fic, par contre._

**Hadès**_ Oui, celle de Yuyu Hakusho et l'autre sur Gundam Wing_

**Heero**_ Ne me dis pas que… Tu vas encore nous faire du mal !_

**Hadès**_ Quoi ? Non… _

**Wufei**_ Tu nous remets pas encore dans une de tes fics, me dis pas ça !_

**Hadès**_ Si, elle est bien avancée mais je continue d'abord celle-ci _

**Kurama**_ Dis, Hadès, tu mets quand les autres chapitres pour la nôtre ? _

**Hadès**_Elle est en correction. Bon allez, je vais boulotter !_

**Chapitre**

**°°°°°**

Voilà plus de deux heures que Quatre et Duo sont montés et moi, je suis là, seul avec moi-même et cette peine qui me dévore tout comme la peur de les perdre qui me consume depuis leur départ., allongé sur le canapé, les bras en travers de mon visage pour cacher les sillons humides qu'ont laissé mes larmes sur mes joues. Je pense…

Moi qui ne supporte pas de pleurer, je n'ai pas pu les retenir. A peine Quatre était-il sorti de la pièce qu'elles s'étaient mises à couler. Je n'aime pas ça, cette boule qui grandit dans ma gorge, ce pincement au cœur et ces picotements avant que les gouttes d'eau salée ne roulent sur vos joues. Mais, ce qui m'énerver encore plus, ce sont ces tremblements incontrôlables qui vous secouent le corps et l'âme. Dieu que je hais cette faiblesse qu'ont les hommes de pleurer !

« Biiiiiiiip »

J'ai sursauté à ce bruit. Sautant sur mes deux pieds, j'entendis les pas de Quatre et de Duo dévaler les escaliers. Je suis face au pc : nous avons des mails sur chacune des boîtes. Je suis comme tétanisé. Et si c'était eux ?

Je n'arrive pas à cliquer pour l'ouvrir quand Duo me bouscule.

« Putain, Wufei, bouge-toi de là ! »

Il clique et le mail s'ouvre, nos yeux parcourent l'écran.

« Help ! Position Alcie, 29 Calipton Street, 580toz Manhattan, terre. Demande extraction immédiate. 01 »

Duo écarquille les yeux : c'est l'identificatif de Heero.

°

J'avance ma main sur mon ami, le cœur battant. Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort ! Ma main se pose sur son visage, il est froid. La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Je fais face à l'arrivant.

« Yoshisawa »

Ce dernier tient un sac dans sa main. Il me regarde, découvrant la panique qui doit se lire dans mes yeux. Il avance sur Trowa, m'éloignant à l'aide de son bras pour l'examiner.

« Il ne répond plus. »

Il pose la main sur son poignet.

« Hum, il est évanoui. »

Je sens mon cœur rebattre. Je ne comprends pas ! Je savais m'être attaché à mes amis mais jamais à ce point !

« Porte-le, on a pas le temps de traîner ici, les gardes vont arriver ! »

Il se redresse, m'aide à hisser Trowa sur mes épaules. Mon ami est comme un pantin, il ne réagit pas. Une fois sa poitrine contre mon dos, je peux sentir son cœur battre et le mien se met à battre en synchronisation. Cette sensation est étrange.

Nous sortons de la pièce. Je n'ai pas le choix : si Trowa a confiance en ce professeur, il ne me reste qu'à le suivre. Il me guide à travers les couloirs, vérifiant de temps à autre que la voix est libre. Nous arrivons à une porte métallique qui s'ouvre sur une pièce qui semble être un bureau de direction. Je peux voir les photo de somer sur le bureau. Yoshisawa me fait face, m'expliquant.

« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus loin, tu es tout seul. »

Il dévisse une taque d'aération. Je comprends : il veut que nous nous échappions par-là et remontions à la surface. Ce passage est tout juste pour que je puisse passer à quatre pattes avec Trowa sur le dos.

« Bon, tu emprunte ce conduit sur 700 mètres. Voilà le plan, je t'ai fait le trajet en rouge. Il remonte à la surface dans le bureau du secrétariat. Si tu progresses assez vite, tu pourras te changer et profiter de l'arrivée des employer pour sortir. »

Il me tend un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des vêtements de Heero. Trowa est loin d'être sauvé. Si tu ne le confie pas à un médecin, il va mourir. Dans cette pochette, tu trouveras le nom d'un de mes amis, il t'aidera. J'ai mis une copie de mes recherches, dedans. »

Je le regarde. Il me tend une trousse cryogène.

« Hum ? »

« C'est un sérum que je n'ai pas pu expérimenter. D'après mes recherches, il devrait calmer les crises que vous serez susceptibles d'avoir. »

« Quoi ? »

De quelle crise parle-t-il, je ne comprends pas.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Heero, prends-la, elle pourrait lui sauver la vie. Maintenant, file, tu n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Et vous ? »

« Je couvre votre fuite »

Il m'aide à entrer dans le conduit. J'entends la grille se fermer derrière moi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix : notre seule issue est droit devant. Sans me retourner, je commence ma longue progression.

°°°°

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. C'est Heero qui a tapé ce message mais il ne parle pas de Trowa, mon Trowa, mon amour, ma passion…

Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai encore plus peur depuis que j'ai lu ce message.

« On fonce ! »

Je vois Duo sauter de sa chaise pour aller prendre d'assaut Alice, Wufei sur les talons. Moi, je ne peux pas bouger, je suis comme paralysé. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Pourtant, je m'étais juré de ne pas pleurer !

Wufei s'est arrêté à la porte.

« Quatre, tu viens ? »

« Je…Je… »

« Quatre, magne-toi ! Il est dans la merde, faut l'aider »

« Duo arrête de gueuler dessus, tu vois pas ! »

Wufei prend mes épaules. Je ne peux plus les retenir. Elle roule seule sur ma joue. Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort !

« Heero ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir. Quatre, allez, viens !

Il m'a lâché et a rejoint Duo qui semble pressé.

Je l'espère tant, je me mets moi aussi à courir à leur suite. Nous montons dans la voiture qui démarre en trombe, conduite par Wufei.

°°°°°

J'ai beau être le plus calme et le plus réfléchi, entre Quatre et Duo, je ne sais pas comment nous allons agir. Nous ne pouvons utiliser les armures mobiles au centre-ville. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut agir à découvert comme Duo le dit : on rentre, on fait le ménage et on ressort. Je regarde ce dernier qui a retrouvé un sourire à l'idée que Heero est en vie. Même si une partie de moi est soulagée, l'autre est aussi meurtrie que Quatre : il n'a pas parlé de Trowa. Serait-il mort ? Cette question me hante mais je la chasse en me disant que non, Heero ne l'aurais pas laissé mourir.

« Quand on arrivera, l'agence sera encore fermée, je pense qu'on pourrait s'infiltrer par l'arrière dans le bureau du directeur. Il y a une fenêtre qu'il sera facile de fracturer. »

« Pas de système d'alarme ? »

« Héhé, j'ai fait l'ouverture la semaine dernière, ils m'ont filé le code ! »

Quatre intervient, pâle comme un mort.

« Mais si le centre est sous l'agence, allons-nous les atteindre ? Et puis, il doit y avoir des gardes. »

Le « les atteindre » me fait reprendre espoir. Quatre y croit alors moi aussi. Trowa sera là, il sera avec Heero, j'en suis sûr !

°°

Je regarde Wufei sortir de la voiture. Il a pris de quoi fracturer la vitre. Rien à dire : dans la précipitation, j'avais juste pensé à prendre un pistolet mais lui pas, il a pensé à tout ? Je m'en veux d'avoir été si dur avec lui. Je sais qu'il les aime beaucoup et qu'il nous aime tous comme ses frères d'armes.

Je suis soulagé, c'est comme si un poids c'était soulevé de mes épaules. Toutefois, il faut le sortir de là avant de crier victoire.

« Je m'occupe du système d'alarme. Toi et Quatre, occupez-vous de vérifier que personne ne passe par ici ! »

Pendant que mes amis font le guet, je fracture la fenêtre et m'occupe du système d'alarme. L'agence est vide, il fait encore noir.

°°°

Je sais qu'il est là, je le sens contre moi. Il semble souffrir comme s'il portait un lourd fardeau. Serait-ce moi ce fardeau ? M'a-t-il toujours vu comme ça ? Pourquoi je ressens tant de choses en moi ? Pourquoi ais-je cette impression de peur, de froid, de douleur ?

Je sens mon corps trembler, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai de nouveau mes veines qui me brûlent, comme quand le produit s'est répandu en moi.

Je vois Wufei, Duo et Quatre. Ils sont dans la cuisine, je suis à leurs côtés. Il semble lire quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Ils ne me voient pas, comme toujours, je suis une ombre pour eux. Je passe ma tête, m'appuyant sur l'épaule de Quatre mais je la traverse.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je regarde ma main qui est dans le corps de Quatre. Suis-je mort ?

°

« T'en fais pas, Trowa, on va sortir d'ici »

Je meurs de chaud ! Ces tunnels sont si étroit et le souffle qui les parcoure et chaud à certains endroits et froid comme la glace à d'autres. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé de chemin en route. Je m'arrête et regarde la route tracée par Yoshisawa en rouge. Prochaine à droite. Plus que 500 mètres et on sortira de cet enfer !

Je rajuste Trowa sur mon dos, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

« Quatre… »

Trowa a prononcé le nom de Quatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un pincement au cœur. C'est mon nom que je voulais entendre dans sa bouche.

Je sens son cœur si faiblement et le mien ralentit aussi. C'est effrayant cette impression d'être lié à lui, comme si je mourrais s'il venait à mourir… Et, en même temps, si rassurant : je ne suis pas seul, je le sais, je ne le serais plus jamais.

Pourquoi cette certitude ? Je l'ignore.

« Oui, Trowa, je te ramène à Quatre »

°°°

Je sors ma main du corps de Quatre et regarde celle-ci quand j'entends Duo parler.

« On fonce »

Il se lève et, avec Wufei, part en courant, laissant Quatre tétanisé à côté de moi. Il semble si triste.

Je peux voir le message de Heero sur le pc.

Heero, où est-il ? Heero…

Je me sens comme happé, je vois l'image disparaître et je tombe comme si on m'avait poussé dans un gouffre sans fin.

« Oui, Trowa, je te ramène à Quatre. »

« Heero »

J'ouvre les yeux sur le cou de mon ami où je peux sentir la délicate odeur de ses cheveux. Je sens mon corps trembler.

Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends plus. Mon âme avait-elle quitté mon corps pour revenir ensuite ?

« Trowa, tu vas bien ? »

Il a réussi à me déposer dans le conduit étroit où nous sommes.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Yoshisawa nous a donné les plans des conduits, nous remontons vers la surface. »

Il pose sa main chaude sur ma joue.

« Tu es glacé. »

Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à bouger dans ce réduit. Il sort un pull d'un sac.

« Tiens, mets ça, Trowa »

J'en suis incapable. Mes bras… Rien de mon corps ne semble avoir la force de bouger. Je tremble tout et je vois à nouveau l'image partir, s'éloigner.

Non, je ne veux pas, je veux rester près de lui… Non !

« Heero… Heero ! »

Je me sens glisser puis je tombe à nouveau dans un trou noir, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Pourtant, je sais, je sens, j'entends son corps qui bat. Il est là et toujours près de moi. J'ai du m'évanouir encore une fois.

°

Il s'est évanoui en m'appelant. Je lui mets le pull et essaie de le remettre sur mon épaule mais l'espace réduit m'en empêche.

Que vais-je faire ?

Je réfléchis et finis par le tirer. Il ne reste plus que 50 mètres, je ne renoncerais pas maintenant ! Je te sortirai d'ici, Trowa, je ne pars pas seul, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

« Jamais, tu entends ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser ! Jamais je ne te laisserai moi alors accroche-toi, on y es presque Trowa, tu entends ! »

Je continue de progresser difficilement dans les conduits quand enfin, je vois la grille de la liberté.

« On y est, Trowa ! »

Je ne peux faire que ça : lui parler, essayer de le raccrocher à moi. Je sais qu'il est là !

Je le lâche pour donner des coups de pieds dans la grille. Elle tombe sur le sol, je sors, tirant Trowa avec moi. Il tombe dans mes bras.

L'agence est vide et silencieuse quand j'entends un bruit de vitre qui se brise.

° Yoshisawa°

J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils sortent, il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour eux et ma propre vie.

Je parcours les couloirs avec une patrouille, faisant semblant de les chercher.

Ca fait plus de deux heures que je les ai abandonnés, espérons qu'ils se sont sauvé, espérons…

Somer arrive près de nous.

« Ils ne sont plus là »

« C'est impossible, personne ne peut entrer ou sortir ! Les ascenseurs sont bloqués et les centres de communication avec l'extérieur aussi. »

« Je ne vois qu'une chose possible : quelqu'un les a aidés à s'enfuir ! »

Je sens mon cœur accélérer : Somer m'a toujours soupçonné et je sais que c'est pour moi qu'il a dit ça mais je ne peux nier qu'il avait tord : je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses méthodes.

« On ne peut aller si vite avec un corps ! »

déclare un jeune garde.

« Que disent les caméras de surveillance ? »

« Etrangement, elles se sont toutes brouillées quand ils passent dans un couloir. »

Somer ne semble pas apprécier cette découverte. Je suppose que c'est une des capacités des deux jeunes hommes.

Il voulait faire des armes humaines, il avait réussi ! Ceux-ci arrivaient à manipuler les ondes magnétiques et électriques !

« Mettez aux arrêts Yoshisawa ! »

« Quoi ! Mais… »

« Il n'y a que vous, cher collègue, qui ayez pu les aider ! »

Je sais que s'en est fini de moi ! Ils finiront par découvrir comment j'ai fait mais j'espère que Heero s'en sortira…

°

Je sers Trowa contre moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Des lampes de poche balayent la pièce. Elles s'arrêtent sur nous, je ne peux pas voir de qui il s'agit, je protège mes yeux de ma main.

Elles s'abaissent.

« HEERO ! »

On s'est jeté sur moi, je ne réalise de qui il s'agit qu'en voyant la natte voler devant mes yeux.

« Duo. »

Wufei et Quatre arrivent derrière lui.

Nous sommes sauvés Trowa ! Nous sommes sauvés !

°°

J'entre dans la pièce de secrétariat, là où sont toutes les clés, quand ma lampe de poche éclaire une masse. Je la braque dessus et deux yeux bleus se posent sur moi.

J'ai du mal à le croire : c'est Heero ! Et il tient Trowa contre lui !

« HEERO » »

Je cours vers lui, je me jette sur lui.

Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je ne te lâcherai plus !

°°°°

J'ai entendu Duo crier le nom de Heero, je n'attends plus : je grimpe par la fenêtre !

« Quatre ! Attends, Quatre ! »

J'arrive dans la pièce où je vois la lampe danser.

Elle est à terre, elle roule sur le sol et Duo est dans es bras de Heero. Je sens mon cœur se soulever mais mes yeux se posent sur le visage d'ange de Trowa qui est dans ses bras.

« Heero… Trowa… »

Je rejoins Duo, serrant les corps de Heero et Trowa contre moi.

°°°°°

Je regarde la scène de retrouvaille de mes amis. Ils sont là. Toutefois, le jour se lève. Il faut partir au plus vite !

°

Je suis soulagé de voir mes amis. Je suis si fatigué !

Je vais pouvoir dormir en paix. Duo me tient contre lui, c'est rassurant… Quand je sens Trowa plonger, son cœur ralentit.

« TROWA ! Non, pas maintenant ! TROWA ! »

Je me dégage de mes amis pour le déposer au sol. Il se convulse.

Je me tourne sur eux. Leurs yeux pleins de joie se sont ternis, surtout ceux de Quatre.

Les veines de Trowa se sont mises à briller comme lorsqu'on lui a injecté le produit. Comme par résonance, les miennes aussi ? Ca me brûle ! C'est atroce ! Mais je dois tenir…

« Trowa »

Que nous arrive-t-il ? Nous étions enfin sauvés…

**Quatre** _Que se passe-t-il ?_

**Duo **_Maman, j'ai peur !_

**Hadès-**_ Oui, c'est clair, ils ont l'air de lucioles comme ça !_

Wufei a encore sorti son katana et plonge sur l'auteur qui évite de justesse le coup !

**Hadès-** _Si tu me tues, tu sauras pas la suite !_

**Kurama –** _Il t'en a fallu un de ces temps pour l'écrire !_

**Hadès-** _Oui, désolé, c'est plus dur que je le pensais ! En fait, ce passage m'inspirait pas mais j'ai la suite en tête et je remercie surtout la musique qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre : « Trowa Barton love is a shooting star » et si vous voulez un conseil, lisez la fin quand Duo trouve Heero sur la musique « Heero Yuy Take off to the sky »._

**Kurama-** _Ah oui ! Ces musiques japonaise qui tournent toujours sur ton lecteur !_

**Hadès** –_Oui, avec celle de Wolfs Rain lol _

Duo fait des yeux de chat botté

**Duo** _Tu vas écrire la suite, dis ?_

**Hadés**- _Je vais m'occuper de celle de Love Kurama d'abord et je tape la vôtre, promis !_

Duo part en pleurant

**Heero – **_Ca brûle, ouch !_

**Hadès-** _pense au pauvre Trowa, c'est pire pour lui : il en a plus que toi dans le sang ! _

**Heero-** _Quand je serais sorti, je te tue, Hadès !_

**Hiei-** _Essaie et je te pulvérise ta face de Métèque !_

Kurama saute au cou de Hiei

**Hadès **– _Bon, moi, je m'éclipse, je dois rép aux comm ! _

**Hiei-** _Hadès, t'avais pas dit qu'elle était finie ?_

**Hadès**- _Si parce que j'arrivais pas à taper ce chapitre-ci mais, comme il est là, je poursuis mon idée. Cette fic est très longue en fait ! _

**Hiei-** _Va se passer quoi ?_

**Hadès** – _Bah, tu crois qu'on laisse des expérience se barrer comme ça, toi ?_

**Hiei** –_Non, clair !_

**Hadès**- _Je le dis plus, je file ... Oui Madame, j'apporte vos nouilles sautées tout de suite ..._

L'auteur s'éloigne du pc, un beau petit uniforme rose et blanc comme un cochon avec un plat de nouilles sautées qu'il dépose devant une dame puis prend la commande de la table voisine…

**Hiei-** _Pas facile la vie d'auteur !_

**Heero-** _ET LA VIE DE PERSO, ELLE ET BELLE PEUT-ETRE ? .. Aïe ouille aïe_

**Duo-**_Mon Heero-chan, viens, je vais te faire des bisous ... Mais non, ne pars pas... Reviens..._

**Kurama-** _Ca me rappelle nos débuts ça, Hiei !_

**Hiei-** _Oui, il te ressemble ce nigaud à la natte : aussi con !_

**Kurama **–_T'es sympa…_

Bruits d'assiettes cassées ; Heero a renversé l'auteur avec son plateau. Le plat de nouille atterrit sur la tête du père d'Hadès.

**Heero-** _Oups_

**Père d'Hadès**- _Hadès, range-moi tout de suite ce satané bordel et vire-moi ces crétins de personnages ! Il est temps que tu sortes de ton monde imaginaire…_

Hadès et les autres se marrent de la tête pleine de nouilles du citron fripé qu'est le père de l'auteur mais ce dernier doit couper le pc car travailler avec le pc à côté, c'est pas bien ! Tous les bishos retournent dans leurs mondes.

**Hadès-** _Ciao, on s'est bien amusé ! Rdv au prochain épisode ! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Fan fiction** : Gundam wing

**Titre : une ombre parmis les vivants**

**Auteur** : Hades Hiei

**Couple** 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

**Resumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Astuce °**/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

**Commentaire** :

**Duo**_ j'ai cru que tu nous oubliais _

**Hadès** _non, non, il m'a fallu un peu de temps c'est tout _

**Trowa **_... ( te faut de plus en plus de temps on dirait)_

**Hadès** _Trowa-man tu vas bien ? Ca faisait une paye que tu avais plus parlé _

**Quatre**_avec tout ce que tu lui as fait ça t'étonne ?_

**Hiei**_ la maison décline toute responsabilité_

**Hadès** _bien dit Hiei_

**Heero** _Hé ! Le nabot t'es de quel coté ?_

**Duo** _C'est vrai ça : toi aussi, il te fait souffrir dans ses fics, tu devrais adhérer à la_ _DPMPA_

**Hadès**_ Mais il nous la ressort cette foutue société de protection des personnages grrrrrrrrr_

**Hiei **_Va crever Duo !_

**Kurama**_ Hiei tu pourrais être sympa : il souffre le pauvre_

**Hiei**_ pffffffffff Toi, vas teindre tes cheveux, Barbie ! _

Hadès éclaté de rire se roule au sol : Barbie à Kurama, hahahah ! Ca lui donne des idées

**Kurama**_ Hiei t'as pas honte : maintenant, il va nous faire un coup foireux _

**Hadès**_ ho oui..._

* * *

°°°°°

Trowa semblait être pris de convulsions et

Quatre s'était penché sur lui mais il fut repoussé assez violemment par Yuy il semblait lui-même souffrir Ses veines, comme celles de Trowa, brillait à travers sa peau, donnant à cette scène une note irréelle

mais nous n'avons pas le temps de rester figé par la terreur qu'un tel spectacle pouvait créer en nous

Il fallait agir

J'attrape Trowa

"Duo occupe-toi de Heero "

Dans le hall, des voix se font entendre : les premiers employés sont arrivés, il nous faut filer au plus vite Quatre a ramassé les affaires de Heero

Et aussi discrètement que possible, nous hâtant,

nous arrivons près de la fenêtre par où nous étions entrés

Quatre passe en premier afin d'aider Heero de l'autre coté

puis ce fut Duo

" Attention"

murmurais-je à leur intention

Des pas arrivaient dans ma direction, il fallait faire vite

" Je l'ai "

Je leur passe Trowa

J'étais à moitié dehors quand une jeune femme blonde entra et hurla à la garde, je sautais de la fenêtre.

Une fois dans la petite ruelle derrière, il nous fallait rejoindre la voiture et au plus vite : l'alerte avait été donnée mais avec Trowa et Heero dans cet état, on ne passera pas inaperçus

" Restez là, je vais chercher la voiture"

" Wufei, fais vite : il semble de plus en plus mal"

Je regarde Herro et Trowa ; Heero semble ressentir de la douleur de Trowa

et celui-ci semble dans un sale état

Il se tord de douleur, sa peau blanche laisse paraître tout le circuit de ses veines où le sang semble lui d'une couleur orange comme de la lave en ébullition

°°

" Heero ? Ca va Heero ?"

Il ne répondait pas à mes questions, je sentais la panique en Quatre et en moi grimper :

il l'appelait désespérément

" Trowa .."

Il semble souffrir si fort, je sens toute ma joie de l'avoir retrouvé

laisser la place à une rage :

que lui ont-ils fait ?

°°°°

Heero tenait Trowa contre lui : il semble se convulser ; leurs veines sont si visibles sous leurs peaux, comme s'ils n'avaient quasi plus de peau, et cet éclat ambré qui apparaît…

C'est si terrifiant, je n'arrive pas à ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent

et ça me terrifiait

Oh, Trowa, tiens bon, je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour te perdre à nouveau

Laisse-moi le temps de te dire que je t'aime

La voiture arrivait ; Wufei ouvre la porte arrière, je ne l'avais même pas vu partir

" Allez, vite montez : y a des drôles de mecs sur la rue qui semblent nous chercher "

Heero soulève Trowa malgré la douleur, il ne semble pas vouloir laisser les autres s'occuper de lui

" Quatre le sac"

" Heu oui "

Je ramasse le sac, regardant Heero s'engouffrer à l'arrière avec Trowa

" Hé vous là-bas ..."

"Merde Quatre Duo magniez-vous !"

Je cours, saute devant. Wufei attend Duo avant. Duo… J'entends la détonation :

ils tirent sans somation

" Putain, ils sont pas accueillants, je remets ma démission, démarre"

Il a sauté à l'arrière

°°°

Je tombe ...

Où suis je ...

Qui suis je ...

Où je vais ...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je suis à côté de mon propre corps dont la tête est posée contre le torse de Heero

Comme j'aimerai être là pour sentire son parfum, son cœur battre

Des bruis atroces me parviennent, comme des échos déchirant l'air et le silence

Une balle arrive droit sur moi par la vitre arrière, elle traverse celle-ci et Heero se couche sur mon corps pour le protéger, les éclats de verre volent au ralenti autour de moi

La balle stoppe sa course devant mes yeux, elle semble tourner sur place comme si je l'avais arrêtée étrangement...

Je me sens happé à nouveau...

°°

" Putain, ils sont pas accueillants, je remets ma démission, démarre"

Purée, ils nous canardent ; je saute dans la voiture

Une balle a fait exploser le par brise arrière

Je sens tous les éclats de verre tomber dans ma nuque, je lève les yeux pour voir Heero

Il s'est couché sur Trowa pour le protéger ; la balle semble s'être arrêtée dans son vol au-dessus de nous elle tombe sur le siège entre nous brûlant ce dernier

Wufei a démarré en trombe et nous nous éloignions

" Pas de casse ? Tout le monde va bien ? "

demande Wufei

Je regarde le trou fait par la balle : elle aurait du traverser, se loger dans Quatre

C'est impossible, je vais finir par croire vraiment en Dieu

" Duo, putain ça va ? réponds merde "

Quatre avait répondu, il s'était retourné sur nous, il examinait Heero et Trowa

" Pas de blessé Wufei"

" Merci Quatre"

Wufei continuait de s'éloigner de ce lieu horrible

"Ca va Heero, tu n'as rien ?"

Heero me fit signe que non : la douleur semble si forte qu'elle l'empêche de parler

" Heero qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que je fus projeté contre la vitre ; insultant Wufei qui avait

viré à gauche soudainement dans une petite ruelle : on était suivi, les pneus crissaient

et deux jeeps noires semblaient nous courser à toute allure.

Que s'était-il passé pour mes deux amis ?

°

Trowa semble s'être calmé, toutefois, je sens mon cœur battre toujours anormalement vite, comme si la peur était toujours présente en moi

Les tournants et la vitesse à laquelle conduit Wufei ne semblent pas calmer les angoisses de Trowa

Il est à nouveau inconscient

" Heero qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Comment répondre à cette question, je ne le sais pas moi-même

nous voilà engouffrés dans la circulation

Wufei zigzag entre les voitures, suivi par les jeeps passent même sur la bande de circulation opposée à la nôtre

Il manque de nous faire percuter par une camionnette

La jeep derrière nous nous pousse au pare-chocs

Ils n'ont vraiment pas peur ...

Duo attend une réponse à sa question mais je suis trop occupé à chercher un moyen de sortir de là

" Wufei à droite !"

" Quoi ?"

"Tourne à droite !"

°°°°°

Heero me dit de tourner à droite, sans réfléchir, je tourne

il s'agit d'une petite rue

" Accélère !"

Devant moi un camion semble faire une manœuvre, j'appuie sur l accélérateur

La voiture passe limite entre le mur et le camion ; j'entends les crissements de pneus derrière puis un boum

Quatre est crispé sur son siège

" Tout droit Wufei puis sur la droite"

J'obéis mais Quatre, comme Duo, semblait se demander d'où il tenait toutes ces informations, nous nous étions déjà bien éloignés de l'endroit où il avait du effectuer cette mission

Nous débouchons sur le port

et Heero me fait signe de m'arrêter

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Il semble si pâle et si affaibli que ça me coûte de lui demander ça mais il nous a amenés ici pour une raison…

Quatre le regarde, Duo aussi, ils semblent aussi étonnés que moi

" On jette la voiture dans l'eau et on prend le bateau qui va arriver dans une demi-heure pour traverser..."

°

Je ne sais pas comment j'étais sûr d'avoir vécu ce moment, je savais exactement où aller, ce que l'on devait faire

Mais comment, était-ce une bonne chose ? ...

J'avais toujours fait confiance à mon intuition, mais là, c'était la vie de mes amis que je joue

Mais pourquoi suis-je sûr que cette impression ne vient pas que de moi ?

Il s'est arrêté et ils me regardent tous comme si... comme si j 'étais bizarre

Oui, je le suis sûrement, moi-même, je m'effraie mais pas le temps de penser, je tire Trowa malgré la douleur

Mon sang semble toujours bruler tout mon corps

" Quatre ne perd pas le sac .."

" Non, je l'ai "

Wufei et Duo s'occupent de la voiture pendant que moi et Quatre, on a étendu Trowa sur le banc, il semble quasi mort

Je ne sais que faire, je sens une vague de panique m envahir

°°°°

Oh Trowa, comme je suis mal de te voir ainsi je t'en prie, ne lâche pas

" Quatre, dans le sac, il y a une adresse sors-la "

J'ouvre le sac tout de suite lâchant la main de Trowa

" Où elle est ?"

"Heero essaie la poche de devant"

Heero semble aussi à bout, il a posée la tête de Trowa sur ses jambes et lui caressait les cheveux avec un geste d'extrême douceur,

je ne l'avais jamais vu agir comme ça auparavant ; ils se sont rapprochés

Cette idée m'effraie ; se pourrait-il que ...

non ...

Je trouve un bout de papier avec un étui cryogénique

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Heero lève les yeux sur l'étui, il semble faire un effort de réfléction

°°

"Voila Heero-chan, on a viré la bagnole et on vous a ramené des vêtements pour vous changer dans le bateau"

Wufei semble fixer Quatre avec intérêt, tout comme Heero, je rejoins son regard me demandant s'il m'avais écouté ou pas... découvrant un drôle de petit tube de métal dans la main de mon ami

" heuuuuu ses quoi ?"

Je le saisis et le retourne dans tous les sens, découvrant qu'il s'agit d'un tube cryogénique

Wufeil me le prend des mains et s'apprête à l'ouvrir quand Heero murmure

" C'est pour calmer les crises "

Je fixe Heero qui a replongé ses yeux sur Trowa, il semble plus serein tout d'un coup comme si

le fait de le regarder le calmait...

Oh Heero si tu savais comme je t'aime

°°°°°

Heero ne semble pas vouloir expliquer plus : il doit être épuisé, je m'approche de Trowa et le prend dans mes bras

" Bon allons, en route : le bateau va arriver "

Je sens Trowa bouger et les yeux verts s'ouvrent

Mon cœur accélère et Heero se redresse d'un bond

" Heero..."

Cette voix douce si faible si grave pourtant celle qui savait nous calmer tous

°°°°

Je regarde Heero quand Duo et Wufeil arrivent, je n'ai pas compris ce que vient de dire Duo, il a parlé trop vite, il pose les yeux sur moi mais aucun ne semble arriver à faire parler Heero

Duo saisit avec son enthousiasme habituel le tube cryo

" Heuuuuu c'est quoi ?"

Je fais signe à Wufei qui semble me poser la question dans un regard silencieux, lui faisant comprendre dans un haussement d'épaule que je l'ignore

Je suis tout aussi intrigué qu'eux mais Heero ne semble pas répondre, il pose une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Trowa, un regard plein de sentiment qui me fait frissonner :

Comment ont-ils pu changer si vite ?

Que leur ont-ils fait pour que le lien qui les uni soit devenu si puissant ...

" C'est pour calmer les crises"

Wufei a pris Trowa des bras de Heero, me sortant de mes pensées quand j'entendis la voix que je connaissais si bien, que j'aimais tant

" Heero..."

Les yeux verts de Trowa se sont posés sur Heero

" Trowa ça va? "

J'aurai tant aimé être celui qui pose cette question, celui qu'il ait appelé

Duo semble lui aussi contrarié

°

Trowa a ouvert les yeux, il a plongé ceux-ci dans les miens et c'est comme si nous n'étions plus que deux Rien d'autre ne semble entrer dans mon champ de vision, que ces deux émeraudes, pourtant je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls, mais rien en ce moment ne compte plus que lui pour moi

" Heero"

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité, elle est si douce et faible, je prends l'étui cryogénique des mains de Duo, il trop précieux que pour l'égarer, il est peut-être la seule chance de sauver Trowa si une de ses crises empirait et pourtant…

Il me fait aussi peur que s'il avait s'agit du produit que l'on nous a injecté

" Chut Trowa "

intervint Quatre avec sa douceur habituelle, il semble tout paniqué, comme moi

quand je ressens ses battements de cœur ralentir.

Je ne pourrais détourner mes yeux de lui

Non, je ne le laisserai pas mourir

°°°

Encore une fois, j'ai cette sensation de vertige, de chute vertigineuse vers des lieux insondables, c'est comme si j'abandonnais la vie de chair et que je partais à la rencontre d'autres univers

Tout semble se mouvoir autour de moi, j'ouvre les yeux et ce que je regarde semble se déplacer à la manière d'un film qu'on a mis sur avance rapide

C'est effrayant, je me sens déborder vers la panique mais le fait de me savoir contre Heero me calme aussitôt

Il est près de moi avec Duo, Quatre et Wufei

Je peux ressentir leur présence, il règne une grande tension, il semble tous en proie à la panique sauf ..

Heero ...

Que cherche-t-il ?

Une solution

Mais quel est le problème ?

Je referme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur lui

Deux magnifiques opales bleues de Prusse viennent comme chercher la réponse à ces questions en moi

Je ne comprends pas : qu'attends-tu de moi Heero ? Dis-le-moi …

Comme des flashs, les choses se remettent à avancer avec une rapidité troublante qui me donne le vertige

J'ai quitté la voiture, main tendue vers l'endroit où Heero se tenait une fraction de seconde plus tôt

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis au milieu d une petite ruelle, tout semble normal devant moi un gros camion bleu est occupé à manœuvrer, je connais ce lieu, je sais que plus loin se trouve le port

Je viens de passer devant quand tout avait été si vite : des flashs me viennent : un bateau,

les lettres du camion sont inscrites en blanc, c'est comme si elle se reflétait dans un miroir, il m'est impossible de lire l'inscription

"kram tnemeganemed"

Mon cœur s'accélère, des crissements de pneus me font retourner :

une voiture blanche fonce droit sur moi

Je ne bouge pas, comme paralysé

témoin de ce qui se passe, incapable de changer les choses

Wufei est agrippé à sont volant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Quatre à ses cotés semble encore plus pâle, plus que 100métres, il accélère les crissements de pneus des jeeps qui les poursuivent m'indique qu'il les rattrape

comme poussé, je hurle

" Accélère ! "

Et ma voix reçoit l'écho lointain de celle de Heero

Je suis à nouveau happé dans mes chairs, les couleurs disparaissent et la lumière aussi. Il fait noir.

Si noir, si froid

Etait-ce un mirage ? Une illusion ? Tout s'est évanoui si vite.

Et ce noir, quelle horrible prison. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Ca me semble si long !

Comme si je n'avais jamais quitté ce cocon dans lequel il m'avait enfermé !

Et si c'était un rêve, cette évasion, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Duo… Et si…

En ce moment de panique, je sens les bras apaisant de Heero autour de moi.

Non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Heero est là.

Je le sens lâcher sa prise. On m'extirpe de sa chaleur, je ne perçois plus son souffle, son odeur.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Ca me fait si peur de les ouvrir, de me retrouver dans ma prison de verre..

Dans le centre…

"Heero"

Mes yeux croisent les deux joyaux bleus.

" Chut Trowa "

Quatre !

Quel soulagement, ils sont bien là !

Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains et Heero semble s'éloigner. Mon corps repose sur Wufei.

Je cherche Duo des yeux

Et Quatre me répond.

" On est tous là Trowa "

Sa voix me parvint comme une douce chaleur

°°

"Le bateaux est là"

Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que nous soyons tous à bord du fairy .

Une fois tous installés, Quatre et Heero partirent s'occuper de Trowa

J'étais impatient de comprendre, de savoir ce qui leur était arrivé

L'ignorance me fessait bouillir

J'étais si content de les voir mais quand la crise les avait pris, je m'étais senti si impuissant que je ne le supportais pas !

Je rejoignit wufei sur le pont, il regardait au large, vers le port

quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs s'étaient échappées de son catogan, je m'étais mis à coté de lui fixant au loin comme lui

" Ils ont du souffrir énormément "

Je pouvais sentir la rage dans sa voix et des étincelles étaient occupées à luire dans ses yeux.

" Oui"

Que répondre à ça ? J'aurais donné ma vie pour empêcher ça si j'avais pu revenir en arrière.

Il reprit, sa voix tremblait comme s'il allait pleurer,

lui qui avait été si calme pendant ces mois d'inquiétude…

" Je pense qu'ils seront à jamais différents de ceux qu'ils étaient "

Il avait serré les barres de la rambarde du fairy.

Je comprenais mieux sa douleur maintenant.

Il souffrait au même niveau que nous

et les mots de Quatre prenaient tout leur sens.

Je m'en voulais pour les méchancetés que je lui avais dites avant.

Je n'avais pas compris, aveuglé par mon amour, mon inquiétude et cet égoïsme propre aux amoureux de se croire seul capable d'aimer à en mourir !

Je n'avais pas pu lire que lui aussi les aimait et se sacrifierait pour eux s'il le pouvait !

" Eh, Wu la rambarde t'a rien fait "

Il lâchât prise.

" Tu sais, Wufei, tu as le droit de leur dire que tu les aimes, tu as droit aussi à ta chance ..."

°°°°°

Je détournais mon attention vers Duo.

Ais-je bien entendu ?

Est-ce aussi limpide que ça ?

Je ne peux repousser les rougeurs qui me montent au visage.

Même si Duo a raison, je ne peux me déclarer aux deux et comment en choisir un, je les aime tant !

" Duo ! Wufei ! "

Quatre me sort de ma stupeur et Duo court le rejoindre.

" Heero nous demande "

Tous trois, nous rejoignons les deux autres, découvrant, comme dans un rêve, cette image douce et si sensuelle…

Trowa était en position de fœtus, la tête sur les jambes de Heero qui le couvait du regard et caressait ses cheveux, dégageant sa mèche, laissant voir tout son visage. Heero leva les yeux sur nous quand nous prîment place.

* * *

**Duo**_ Et elle est où la suite ?_

**Hadès** _Dans mon slip et si tu mets 5 balles, tu auras une histoire _

**Kurama** _Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose ça !_

**Hadès** _Bien Kurama, tu connais Renaud _

**Kurama** _Oui c'est pas mon chanteur préféré. _

**Hiei** _Non lui c'est Lara Fab.. quelque chose _

Hadès s'écroule de rire avec les Gw pendant que Kurama se pique un fard.

**Kurama**_ Bah quoi ? _

**Hiei**_Tu es pathétique._

**Hadès **_Tu pourrais regarder, suis sûr qu'il a des cd de Dorothée chez lui ! _

**Hiei** _Pas besoin, il en a ! _

**Heero**_ Kurama a réussi à être pire que toi, Duo_

**Wufeil** _Je confirme. Tiens, au fait, on est passés au club Dorothée ?_

**Quatre** _Bah quoi, moi j'aime bien !_

OO

**Hadès **_Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Quatre, tu es définitivement homo ! Manquerait plus qu'il aime George Alain ! _

**Hiei** _C'est qui suis-là ? _

**Hadès**_ Oublie, c'est un squelette qui essaye de sortir de son placard. _

**Wufei **_Non ! Moi, j'aime plus le hard rock ! _

**Hadès** _Ca m'étonne pas de toi !_

**Duo** _Moi, c'est la pop et toi Heero ? _

**Heero **_Euh, en fait, j'aime tout et rien mais surtout le rock. _

**Hadès** _T'as bon goût et toi Trowa ?_

**Trowa** _Beethoven, sonade au clair de lune _

**Hadès** _gloups ... Il joue dans une autre catégorie _

**Hiei** _Pour moi, la plus belle musique, c'est le silence. _

**Hadès** _J'ai compris le message, Hiei ! Je file m'occuper de mon autre fic, allez viens ! _

**Hiei **_( façon chinoise ) Entends le souffle du vent dans ta tête..._

_ps: une petit review pour moi merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fan fiction** : Gundam wing

**Titre : une ombre parmi les vivants**

**Auteur** : Hades Hiei

**Couples** : 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

**Résumé** : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

**Genre** : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

**Astuce °**/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

**Commentaire** :

**Hadès-** Je suis de retour

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Afin de protéger les lecteurs de l'ennui  
Afin de rallier tous les peuples au yaoi,  
Afin de torturer sans se faire arrêter,  
Afin d'étendre mon pouvoir sur tous les bishonen délaisés,  
Hadès plus cruel que l'Enfer,  
Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre,  
Oui, la guerre!

Arrive façon Superman dans un costume noir avec une faux et deux ailes aussi noires que son costume de cuir qui lui va comme un gant

**Hadès-** Et oui, les gars, tremblez car regardez qui revoilà : et bien, c'est moi

**Kurama-** Waw tu en jettes comme ça

**Hadès-** Oui, je trouve aussi. T'as maté les bottes, elles vont bien : 100 euros chez Shoepost

**Kurama-** Purée ! En plus ce sont les soldes non ?

**Hadès-** Oui, en ai profité un max

**Heero-** Oui, on a remarqué

A même pas peur alors que Quatre et Duo se sont cachés derrière Wufei

**Duo-** Tu as pas d'autres magasins à faire plutôt que de t'occuper de nous ?

**Hadès-** Non, non, ça commence à faire long sans vous taper un peu dessus, alors je suis revenu encore plus sadique mawhahahahaha

Rire sadique qui fait frissonner les G-boys

**Heero-** Je pige pas comment tu fais pour suivre le cours de ton histoire avec le temps que tu mets pour écrire un chapitre

Envoie un coup d'aile dans la figure de Heero qui se retrouve la bouche pleine de plumes, dans l'incapacité de parler

**Heero-** Muf muf

Essaie de cracher les plumes qui collent sur sa langue

**Hadès-** Ca t'apprendra à dire des conneries... pratique ce petit accessoire

**Hiei-** T'as l'air d'un gros poulet

**Hadès-** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça, ça ne sonne pas gentil du tout, ça…

Prend sa faux qui luit sous la lumière, regard mauvais pour Hiei qui est pas du tout impressionné

**Hadès-** Va falloir que je te rapprenne à me craindre

**Kurama-** Nonnn, pas touche, il sort juste de sa convalescence

**Hadès-** J'aurais du les laisser te tuer au lieu de te sauver

**Hiei-** Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as collé l'autre folle comme infirmier

Kurama a pas apprécié le terme " folle " et serre les poings, il se transforme en yokho et attrape Hiei par l'oreille

**Yohko-** Suis-moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire...

**Trowa-** Ca va barder pour sont petit cul

**Hadès-** Tout à fait d'accord Trotro... Comment va au sinon ?

**Trowa- **Jusque là, ça allait

**Heero- **Mais tu es apparu

**Hadès-** Ok, ok, je vois : on veut plus de moi, bah puisque c'est ça, j'arrête de vous parler et vais travailler ; si vous voulez pas la jouer soft et que vous voulez la jouer hard, on va la jouer hard…

S'éloigne, tirant les G-boys par les cheveux, ceux-ci hurlent de douleur mais il ne les écoute plus

°

Trowa regardait nos amis ; je savais que, pour lui comme pour moi, c'était un soulagement : nous étions sortis de cet Enfer, nous avions rejoint les autres

Aujourd'hui, je comprenais ce que voulait dire le mot Enfer ; durant toutes ces années d'entraînement, puis cette année où nous avons combattu ensemble, j'avais pensé que c'était ça le vrai Enfer, mais il n'en était rien

Je venais de le découvrir : l'Enfer, c'est de voir ceux qu'on aime souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais tenu à personne, ma vie n'avait pas d'importance et elle n'en a toujours pas

Mais celle de Trowa et des autres en ont

Et je comprends enfin combien les voir mourir serait la plus horrible des choses

Doucement, je m'avance vers Wufei, je ne pouvais le laisser à ses soins, je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller : Trowa était ma responsabilité, nullement celle des autres

Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie, de possessivité envers le pilot 03 ?

Ou simplement le fait que j'assume que son état était du à moi

Je ne pouvais le dire

Je le pris donc des épaules de Wufei avec douceur, il ne dit plus un mot, laissant les autres le regarder ; il leur sourit.

Et je ne fus pas mécontent quand Duo coupa court à cette observation

en nous indiquant que le bateau arrivait

Nous rejoignîmes donc l'embarcadère, il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin :

les hommes qui nous poursuivaient feraient sûrement un tour sur le port

Nous montâmes à bord.

Une fois que le bateau s'éloigna des côtes, je soupirais, un peu soulagé

_" Quatre, viens avec moi aux toilettes : on va se changer "_

Duo me regardait comme s'il m'implorait de lui donner des explications sur ce qui s'était passé, mais là, avec Trowa éveillé, je ne me sentais pas la force

_" Je vous expliquerai tout après" _

Comme s'il avait compris mon malaise, Wufei dit plus calmement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Duo

_" Prends ton temps : l'important, c'est que vous êtes là "_

Il m'avait beaucoup manqué, je ne parlais pas souvent avec lui, en fait, je parlais peu avec eux tous, sauf pour les missions

Je me demandais comment je m'étais autant attaché à eux... et à Trowa

Ce dernier me regarde de ses yeux verts où dansaient des paillettes d'or à présent.

Sans répondre, Quatre, moi et Trowa, nous nous rendîmes aux toilettes

J'avais demandé à Quatre de venir pour tenir la porte et faire le guet

Etre enfermé là-bas m'avait à nouveau rendu méfiant et prudent

_" Quatre tiens la porte "_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aide avec Trowa, je voulais être seul avec lui

Seul pour panser nos blessures communes

Il avait sauvé ma vie, il m'avait soutenu même dans mes cauchemars, jamais ne l'abandonnerai, je lui devais trop

Une fois, seul je lui parla

_" Ca va Trowa ? "_

Il me fixait de ses deux émeraudes,

je n'avais jamais tant aimé leur lueur de vie qu'à cet instant,

pourtant, je les avais souvent observés auparavant…

Quand Trowa regardait fixement un point, comme il le faisait souvent,

je m'attardais à regarder les deux joyaux luire sur les différents effets de lumière.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé ça étrange de fixer ses yeux :

ils me rassuraient, me calmaient, ils étaient comme des yeux fixés sur l'avenir

Pourtant, Trowa ne semblait pas remarquer mon regard

Et, en y repensant, j'ai l'impression que moi et les autres, nous passion tous à côté de Trowa sans vraiment le voir ou le connaître

_" Heero"_

Il me fit sortir de mes pensées

Sa façon de prononcer mon nom, ces temps-ci, me faisait frémir

°°°

Heero me fixe droit dans les yeux

C'est étrange, j'ai une sensation au fond de moi qui me dit que

ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il scrute mon regard mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Sa main s'approche de moi

_" On va se changer, je vais t'aider "_

Je hoche la tête positivement, ne trouvant pas la force de répondre

Sa main glisse pour retirer la simple veste que je portais

Ses mains frôlent ma peau,

découvrant mon torse blanc, quasi translucide, comme si j'étais mort

Il m'aide à enfiler un pull puis il me soulève et me retire le pantalon que je porte

puis m'aide à mettre le jeans

Je n'avais nullement eu de gêne à ce qu'il le fasse car il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé, il avait gardé ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

J'étais soulagé : il était sauvé, peu m'importait la suite : si je devais vivre ou mourir n'était plus important tant que lui était là

Sauvé

Je sentais encore et toujours le produit bouillir dans mes veines, la douleur était plus faible, mais toujours présente

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à prononcer autre chose que son nom, comme un enfant effrayé appelant sa mère, inlassablement.

_" Voilà "_

°

Je n'ose pas détacher mes yeux des siens

Je ne sais pas ce que je risque à regarder Trowa

Mais je ne veux pas le savoir

Je suis si épuisé que je ne veux plus prendre la moindre décision risquée,

mais je ne veux pas me reposer sur les autres

Trowa est près moi aussi

Et nous rejoignons Quatre

°°°°

Quand ils sortirent, Heero soutenait Trowa qui semblait si faible que ça me faisait mal au cœur, il me faisait penser à un nouveau-né qui sort juste du ventre de sa mère.

Trowa portait un jeans délavé et troué aux cuisses, un pull bleu délavé au-dessus d'un autre pull blanc à col roulé.

Le pull bleu était si lâche qu'il tombait sur ses épaules.

Heero lui avait donné la grosse veste noire à la capuche bordée de fourrure qu'il avait rabattue sur sa tête

Je le dévisageais gravement : cette image était tellement loin de ses habitudes.

Les goûts vestimentaires de Trowa étaient plutôt classiques et si la situation avait été différente, je l'aurai trouvé sexy..

Heero m'interpella, mon attention se porta sur mon ami japonais, celui-ci tenait solidement Trowa par la taille.

Il portait un sweat noir à capuche où était écrit le nom d'une université terrestre en jaune

sur un jeans délavé et des caterpilar jaunes au pied

" Quatre, va chercher Wufei et Duo, moi et Trowa, on va s'installer "

Il y avait plus de 5 heures de traversée et, vu l'extrême fatigue de Heero, je le soupçonnais d'être à bout

Trowa murmura son nom, il me souria mais il semblait incapable d'articuler plus.

J'obéis à Heero, retrouvant Wufei et Duo se baignant au vent marin

°

Trowa avait posé sa tête contre mon ventre fermant les deux rivières d'émeraude et d'or

Je ne pus retenir mes doigts qui vinrent s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure

Quand mes amis arrivèrent et prirent place face à moi,

Duo, avec son empressement habituel,

me demanda

_" Tu nous racontes "_

_" Duo, laisse-lui le temps" _

Les yeux de Duo reflétaient son impatience, il m'avait aussi manqué

Duo partageait ma vie depuis longtemps, c'était lui que je connaissais le mieux,

aussi bien dans ses défauts que dans ses nombreuses qualités.

Je pris une grande inspiration afin de trouver le courage de leur raconter le récit de ce qui nous était arrivé

Je me sentais si angoissé et, en même temps, je savais ne pas pouvoir tout leur dire

Je sentais le souffle de Trowa transpercer le pull pour venir s'écraser sur mon ventre

et je me concentrais sur sa respiration

pour trouver ce courage qui me faisait défaut

" Comme vous devez le savoir, j'avais plus de nouvelles de Trowa, je me suis donc lancé à sa recherche… "

Il ne servait à rien de commencer au tout début : ils devaient avoir été mis au courant par J. et Wufei

Je continuais donc mon histoire

La comédie entre Trowa et moi, le fait que nous fumes cobayes, sur ces points, je restais vague, ne pouvant me résoudre à raconter l'entièreté des faits.

Comment leur dire qu'il allait être débranché ?

Qu'il était considéré comme mort ?

Je finis donc mon récit sur l'aide de Yoshisawa à qui je n'avais plus pensé après notre séparation, je me surpris à me demander ce qu'il était devenu

°°°°

Au fur et à mesure que Heero nous raconte, je sentais les colères de mes amis augmenter

" Et ce scientifique t'a donné cette adresse, Heero, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont injecté ? "

Je pouvais dire que je n'étais pas le seul à me poser cette question.

" Je l'ignore, je ne sais même pas les conséquences que ça a sur nous hormis les douleurs et la..."

Duo lui coupa la parole

Comme toujours, sous l'effet du stress, le pilote du 02 devait lâcher une réflexion qui se voulait humoristique…

" Et le fait que vous vous preniez pour des lucioles nucléaires"

" Duo !"

Trancha sèchement Wufei, mais Heero, à notre surprise, riait, non pas comme pris d'hilarité, mais juste pour indiquer que ça l'amusait.

°°°°°

Après cette petite mise au point, il nous fallut prendre une décision, nous n'avion pas beaucoup le choix : il nous fallait répondre à une question sine qua none : qu'avaient-ils injecté à Heero et Trowa.

" On devrait voir les professeurs "

" Wufei, ils ne pourraient rien pour nous "

" Oui, tu es débile, Wufei : ce sont des professeurs en mécanique, pas des médecins ! "

" T'as mieux à proposer, lumière ? "

lâcha Wufei, vexé, à Duo

Heero tendit le bout de papier que lui avait donné Yoshisawa où était écrit

« Professeur Makensy, hôpital Sainte Genèse, 30 Edeswair, Nouvelle Orléans »

°

Je pouvais lire l'étonnement de mes amis dans leurs yeux

" Heero, tu lui fais confiance?"

" Pas plus qu'à celui qui nous a aidés, mais si on est là, c'est grâce à lui"

Ils semblaient peser le pour et le contre mais avions-nous le choix ?

Trowa était ma priorité et je ne pouvais attendre d'être confronté au pire.

Les yeux de Quatre couvaient Trowa, je savais qu'il comprenait mieux que quiconque mes raisons

Nous plongeâmes tous dans un silence profond

Je sentais des yeux ne pas me quitter : c'étaient les deux magnifiques perles bleues mauves de Duo et je lui souriais, caressant toujours les cheveux de Trowa.

Quand Wufei rompit le silence.

" Bon, allons-y, de toutes façons, il faut qu'on sache "

"Hm"

°°

Je regarde Heero, il semble si épuisé, ça semble lui coûter de raconter son histoire

pourtant, il ne laisse rien voir, comme toujours, il prend tout sur lui

J'aimerais tant l'aider

Si j'avais pu l'accompagner dans cette mission, rien de tout ça serait arrivé

Je ne sais pourquoi j'en veux à Trowa

Suis-je un monstre ?

Oui, je suis un monstre : comment puis-je mettre tout sur le dos de Trowa ?

Il est dans le même état que lui

Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé ça

Heero me sourit

C'est si rare

Il semble vouloir nous rassurer

" Bon, allons-y, de toutes façons, il faut qu'on sache "

" Hm"

" On pourrait voir un autre médecin "

" Non : si Yoshisawa nous envoie là-bas, c'est qu'il avait une raison "

Je regarde Quatre : il se lève pour regarder Trowa

Je sais que mon ami est inquiet et ça me met encore plus mal d'avoir mal pensé plus tôt

Il aime le Français comme j'aime Heero

et celui-ci est encore plus mal au point que Heero

Je suis jaloux de lui

Heero est là, en train de s'occuper de lui

ils semblent si proches, comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux que jamais ni moi ni Quatre ne pourront avoir avec eux

" Je pense que Duo et Quatre devraient retourner à la planque"

" Quoi ? Et vous laisser ? Pas question ! "

" Laisse-moi finir Duo"

" Je ne partirai pas : je vous accompagne "

Heero soupire

Je l'exaspère mais je ne le laisserai plus partir sans moi

" Je pense qu'il vaut mieux déplacer les armures et quitter la planque au plus vite, que l'on ne remonte pas à nous "

Quatre caresse les cheveux de Trowa avec douceur.

Celui-ci s'est accroché au pull de Heero pendant le récit, comme s'il entendait celui-ci et qu'il avait peur

Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue en le voyant faire.

Quatre relève les yeux sur Heero

" J'irais, mais on fait comment pour se retrouver ? "

" Heero on se séparera sur le quai et on se retrouvera le lendemain à l'embarcadère à 3h, ça laissera le temps de voir le médecin et de mettre les gundams à l'abri "

" J'irai avec Quatre "

" Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi Wufei "

" J'ai compris : tu m'évinces encore "

Je ne peux pas supporter ça : pourquoi Wufei, pourquoi pas moi ?

Pourquoi Trowa et pas moi avant ?

Pourquoi il fait confiance aux autres et pas à moi ?

Je me lève brutalement et m'éloigne

" Duo"

Sa voix me rappelle mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour...

°°°°

" Laisse-le : il se sent mal c'est tout "

" Je ne l'évince pas "

Je ne sais pas si Heero ne l'évince pas mais je crois savoir pourquoi il le fait

mais Duo n'est pas en mesure de comprendre

" Laisse : je vais lui parler "

Je vais essayer de raisonner Duo, je pense être en mesure de le comprendre mieux que quiconque

Je finis, au bout de dix minutes de recherches, par le trouver recroquevillé dans un coin des toilettes, les yeux emplis de larmes

" Duo..."

" Il en a rien à faire de ce que je ressens, il se moque que je veuille l'accompagner "

" C'est pas ça, Duo "

" Pourquoi Wufei ? Il me prend donc pour un bon à rien ? "

" Je ne pense pas Duo : Heero a toujours eu confiance en toi "

" C'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien !"

" Je pense qu'il nous a tous deux évincés parce qu'il a peur de ce que le médecin pourrait leur dire "

" Quatre, tu l'as vu comme moi : ils ne vont pas bien, mais tu sais ce qui est grave ? "

"Non"

" C'est que je voudrais être Trowa en ce moment, je voudrais être lui alors qu'il soufre pour être aussi proche de Heero, je voudrais que ce soit moi dans ses bras, moi qui aie ce lien qui semble les unir "

Je sens comme un coup à ces paroles, je pensais que c'était moi qui me faisais une idée, mais Duo l'a vu comme moi :

Heero et Trowa ont quelque chose qui les unit

" Je comprends bien Duo "

" C'est horrible : je suis un monstre, pas vrai ? Je comprends qu'il veuille pas de moi"

Doucement, j'entoure les épaules de Duo pour le calmer

" C'est faux, tu l'aimes, c'est tout "

" Quel amour..."

" Ne le critique pas Duo : ton amour est beau "

" Tu n'es pas jaloux, toi ?"

" Si très "

Et je ne mentais pas : je l'étais encore plus depuis que je ne parvenais même plus à comprendre ce que Heero ressentait

Je n'avais pas pu me rassurer

Trowa était insondable bien avant qu'il ne parte

°°°°°

" Pourquoi moi ? "

La question était sortie directement quand Quatre est partie rejoindre Duo

" Je ne peux pas demander à Quatre : il est déjà trop inquiet pour Trowa et Duo ne pourrait pas lui cacher le pire s'il l'apprend "

" Et tu penses que moi oui "

" Oui"

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mentir à mes amis même si Heero semble sûr de lui

Je leur avais déjà caché des choses, c'est vrai,

En leur cachant que Heero n'avait plus de nouvelles de Trowa,

mais j'avais vu ce que ça donnait

Je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur, mais…

Je ne voulais pas non plus trahir la confiance qu'avait Heero en moi

" Pourquoi leur cacher ? "

Il soupira profondément

" wufei, tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque dans quelle situation nous sommes :

on va être recherchés,

je ne peux pas en parler aux professeurs sans savoir les aboutissants

et Trowa est si mal…

Ma priorité est Trowa.

Mais j'ai peur que si Quatre apprend que c'est plus grave que ce que j'ai laissé entendre, il ne commence une guerre personnelle comme pour son père.

Rappelle-toi ce que le zéro lui a fait "

" Ce serait pire de voir Trowa mourir "

" Je lui dirai mais laisse-moi le temps et allons d'abord chercher les réponses.

Rien n'est encore sûr "

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ses deux cobalts froids et déterminés

" Tu viens avec moi oui ou non ?"

"Oui"

"Merci Wufei "

Il se relaisse aller dans le fauteuil et ferme les yeux, calme, il semble s'être assoupi.

Son visage est grave et il a refermé les bras sur Trowa, comme pour le protéger.

Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

Dieux que je les aime

------------------------------------

Il faisait noir, tout semblait être endormi. La pièce devait faire environ quatre mètres sur 6, aucune fenêtre ne semblait donner sur l'extérieur sauf une toute petite qui était au centre de la porte, éclairant légèrement, d'un simple rayon, la pièce.

Dans celle-ci, une odeur d'urine, de sang, de moisie et d'humidité s'élevait.

C'est assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos, que Yoshisawa ouvrit un œil, dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir l'autre, gonflé par les nombreuses ecchymoses qu'il avait.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Ca faisait plus d'une semaine que l'évasion avait eu lieu.

Il se rappelait avoir aidé Heero à glisser avec Trowa par les conduits d'aération du bureau de Somer

Après ça, tout avait tourné au désastre :

Somer l'avait soupçonné et mis aux arrêts,

il avait du répondre plus d'une fois face à ce bourreau,

mais il n'avait rien dit.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé de le torturer.

Il ne savait combien de fois il s'y était pris.

Il avait subit toutes sortes de tortures :

il avait été battu,

puis il avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau glacée, ne le sortant que pour lui poser des questions,

et plus il ne disait rien, plus on le laissait longtemps sous l'eau,

jusqu'à l'évanouissement,

enfin, il avait eu droit aux séances d'éléctro-chocs,

sérum de vérité

Il en avait tant vu qu'il ne savait plus exactement où il était…

qui il était et combien de temps ces tortures avaient duré…

Mais il savait que, depuis deux jours, on le laissait en paix.

Et pourtant, il paniquait :

se pourrait-il qu'il ait parlé

sous l'épuisement,

se pourrait-il qu'il ait trahi ces deux jeunes hommes ? ..

Il se sentait si mal à cette idée.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et il dut fermer les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière trop forte

" Hm "

Cette voix, c'était Somer. Allait-il recommencer ses tortures ?

Il se sentait si mal.

" Débarrassez-nous de lui "

La voix était froide et Yoshisawa, à ces mots, comprit...

il avait parlé

Sinon, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Les larmes coulèrent alors qu'un homme avançait, cachant la lumière.

" Pardon... Trowa... Her..."

BANG BANG

Etrangement, l'odeur de la poudre lui parvint, la douleur puis le noir.

Le sang coulait le long de son front et le bruit de gouttes de sang se faisait entendre dans la pièce. La porte se referma, grinçant, emportant la lumière avec elle…

------------------------------------

Hadès craque ses doigts, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

Heero- Ca allait, c'était plutôt cool ce chapitre

Trowa -Moi, je dodote

Duo- Pourquoi c'est toujours Wufei ?

Hadès- Parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Wufei- Niak, je commence à l'aimer, cet auteur

Hiei- Oui : a des bons côtés parfois

Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Kurama regardent Wufei et Hiei avec de gros yeux

Heero-... (Il est tombé sur la tête ?)

Trowa-... ( Faut croire )

Hadès- Je suis content que ça te plaise Wufei

Duo- Moi ça me plait pas. Entre Heero qui pelote Trowa dans les toilettes, qui nous ment et qui prend Wufei, je vois rien de plaisant

Hadès - Bah, il trouve que tu as de beaux yeux

Heero- Comme si je m'attardais à ça, franchement !

Hadès- Oui

Heero Pfffffffffffff

Hadès- Si ça vous plait pas, c'est encore le même. Façons, c'est pas à vous que ça doit plaire

Trowa- Pauvre Yoshisawa

Hadès- Bah quoi ? Il m'appartient ce perso, j'avais le droit de le tuer

Hiei- Pourquoi, les perso pas à toi, tu les tues pas ?

Hadès- Bah euh…

Hiei- Me semblait bien aussi

Hadès- Bon ben, voilà, je finis sur cette mort tragique et c'est cool

Heero- Quoi la mort tragique ?

Semble perplexe

Hadès- Non, je suis déjà habillé pour le deuil

Trowa se tape la tête du plat de la main

Trowa- Génial ! Bah, fais-lui une éloge funèbre

Hadès racle sa gorge, crum, crum que ça fait

Hadès- C'était un brillant scientifique, il avait décidé de se lancer dans la recherche pour améliorer le monde

Mais, comme toute personne poussée par un idéal, il avait fini manipulé par ses semblables qui le flattaient et lui avaient dit que ce serait un jour lui le sauveur de l'humanité

Mais voilà, quand le choix s'est posé d'être homme de gloire ou homme de cœur, il a choisi la voie la plus juste. Il ne restera pas en nos mémoires pour ses découvertes mais pour ses actes de bravoure et son grand cœur...

Les G-boys versent une larme, Hiei, calme et silencieux, regarde Kurama qui pleure aussi

Hiei- Tu le connaissais même pas

Kurama- Oui, mais c'est si beau

...- Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, génial, bravo, bravo !

Tous se retournent sur Yoshisawa qui siffle, applaudie alors qu'Hadès salue le public

Yoshisawa- Et le prix d'interprétation est remis à Hadès

Hadès- Merci, merci, je tiens à dire merci à maman pour m'avoir mis au monde, à ma sœur pour m'avoir appris à faire semblant de pleurer et à mon producteur, moi en l'occurrence, et je dis merci au public sans qui je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui...

Hiei- Il y croit vraiment ?

Mais personne ne répond à Hiei, tous yeux ronds, regardant Yoshisawa

Heero- Tu étais pas mort ?

Yoshisawa- Si

Trowa- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ton contrat est fini ?

Yoshisawa- Pas tout à fait : il reste les flash-back...

Hadès- Hooo ! C'est fini, vous ? Quand je fais mes remerciements, on m'écoute !

Envoie l'oscar sur la tête de Heero : Heero sonné

Trowa- Heero ...

Hadès- Bon ben, moi vais fêter ma victoire tout seul na !

S'éloigne, laissant les autres essayer de ranimer Heero alors que le rideau tombe...

Mais la tête de Hadès passe de derrière le rideau

Hadès- Psitttttttttttttttt, les lecteurs ! Un petit commentaire ! C'est le clique GO en dessous du texte, ça prend deux minutes, ça fait pas de mal et, en fait, ça fait du bien à mon ego merci


	11. Chapter 11

Fan fiction : Gundam wing

Titre : une ombre parmi les vivants

Auteur : Hades Hiei

Couples : 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

Résumé : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

Genre : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

Astuce °/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

Commentaire :

Hadès- Je suis de retour

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Afin de protéger les lecteurs de l'ennui

Afin de rallier tous les peuples au yaoi,

Afin de torturer sans se faire arrêter,

Afin d'étendre mon pouvoir sur tous les bishonen délaisés,

Hadès plus cruel que l'Enfer,

Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre,

Oui, la guerre!

Arrive façon Superman dans un costume noir avec une faux et deux ailes aussi noires que son costume de cuir qui lui va comme un gant

°

Je veillais sur le sommeil de Trowa, celui-ci semblait si faible, si prêt de se briser. J'en avais des frisons de peur

Trowa était à mes yeux le plus fort d'entre nous tous, celui qui affrontait tout, et le voir si exposé au danger dans mes bras m'effrayait

Le voyage me semblait si long. J'avais la hantise de ne pas arriver à temps et pourtant j'avais une peur bleue de ce qui nous attendait,

des réponses que j'allais chercher

et si... et si on nous annonçait que tout était fini pour nous, que nous n'avion plus qu'à attendre la mort...

L'idée de mourir ne m'avait jamais fait peur... mais pour Trowa... rien que de penser que je pourrais le perdre à nouveau, je savais que je ne le supporterai pas...

Une main froide, fine, glissa sur ma joue, me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je baissais les yeux pour plonger dans cette mer verte

si pure que les taches d'or d'aujourd'hui rendaient encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs

La voix de Trowa monta si faible si douce telle un murmure

" Heero... "

Un sourire si fin, quasi invisible, flotta sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer

mais étrangement j'étais quasi sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire allait me retourner le cœur et l'âme Moi et Trowa avions partagé bien des choses avant même que cette malheureuse mission ne se produise.

" Je ne suis pas une mission... si je dois mourir, ne considère pas que c'est un échec "

Ces mots raisonnèrent en moi comme une vague de frisons... je resserrais mes bras autour de lui

" Je te laisserai pas mourir Trowa, je t'en fais la promesse… Y a trop de gens qui ont besoin de toi et puis je te le dois"

Ses yeux verts me semblaient être un point d'attache dans l'espace où je pourrai à jamais me sentir chez moi

Mais je me sentais aussi trop coupable que pour y rester

°°

La traversée me semblait longue mais sans ennuis au moins. Quatre et Heero avaient veillé sans relâche sur le sommeil de Trowa.

Le moindre de ses souffles ou battement de cil était leur préoccupation première

Cette attention de Heero pour Trowa me faisait mal

J'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi...

Je comprenais pas le choix de Heero : prendre Wufei et pas moi…

J'avais toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin

J'avais beau regarder ces vagues qui venaient se jeter sur le bateau, je n'arrivais pas à calmer cette jalousie, cette inquiétude

Depuis quand tout avait changé ?

Je n'avais pourtant rien remarqué

Même si Wufei avait essayé de me faire comprendre avec sa délicatesse légendaire, je ne pouvais le concevoir

" Arrête de te torturer Duo ..."

" Je ne peux pas ! POURQUOI??"

" Simplement parce que tu es trop impliqué"

" Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Wufei l'est aussi "

" Oui mais Wufei ne choisira aucun des deux, je te l'ai déjà expliqué..."

" Que veux-tu dire ? "

" Que si c'est moi qui y vais ... et qu'il y a un danger, je sais pas si je ferai pas tous pour le sauver lui oubliant que je pourrai sauver Heero. Je suis jaloux de les voir ensemble "

" Je me posais justement la question : depuis quand ça a changé ?"

" Je sais pas..."

Wufei arriva derrière nous, se laissant aller sur la rambarde, soupirant de lassitude et répondant à notre question comme s'il avait pu l'entendre

" Ils se comprennent sans parler, ils sont forts mais faibles à la fois…

On dirait... qu'ils ont trouvé la personne qu'ils veulent protéger à tout prix

et qui les protégera..."

Il enfonça son visage dans ses bras et je restais là à regarder Wufei...

Il semblait si bien les comprendre

" Ca ira tu penses Wufei??"

" Oui, vous inquiétez pas, je les ramènerai "

Il se redressa, offrant son visage au vent, ses mèches volant doucement, sortant de ce catogan qui le rendait si stricte

" On arrive, allons les chercher"

°°°°

J'avais beau me dire que j'étais celui qui connaissait le mieux Trowa grâce à mon empathie, je pense aujourd'hui que je me suis trompé

J'avais toujours su l'attachement de Heero pour Trowa

Du moins, je m'en étais rendu compte quand j'avais tiré sur Trowa sous le commandement du système zéro : il avait été fou de rage et Trowa ce jour-là n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se mettre

entre moi et Heero pour me sauver de ma folie mais aussi sauver Heero.

Avançant vers Trowa et heero tous deux assis l'un à coté de l'autre et se regardant sans un mot,

J'avais des frisons, comprenant que ces deux-là n'avaient pas besoin d'empathie ni de dialogue.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur explosait de douleur

Je m'arrêtais, les regardant comme paralysé...

Je n'osais pas interrompre leur moment, moi, témoin d'une chose que nul ne pourrait comprendre

J'en étais sûr : ils ne s'étaient jamais rien avoué et pourtant tous deux... s'aimaient.

" Hé ! Baka ! On est arrivé "

Heero leva les yeux sur Duo qui sourit comme s'il n avait rien compris

Les yeux émeraude de Trowa se posèrent sur moi

" Tu vas mieux Trowa ??"

Je m'approchais de lui, regardant son fin visage si pâle et gracieusement dessiné, il avait toujours été si beau, si hypnotisant dans sa façon si calme et si douce à la fois de rester à nos yeux à tous un mystère, Heero prit la parole, me sortant de mon observation

alors que Trowa ne m'avait pas répondu

"Allons-y "

Il s'apprêtait à se lever en soulevant le corps de Trowa quand Duo prit la parole comme à son habitude

" Wufei occupe-toi de Trowa"

Je pris le bras de Trowa et aidais Heero à le soulever

Tous les cinq nous fîmes route vers la sortie du bateau qui venait d'accoster

Et une fois sur la terre ferme, le moment que je redoutais, que Duo redoutait, arrivait :

l'heure de voir nos amis s'éloigner mais plus encore...

°°°

J'étais si bien là, je ne voulais plus bouger, le cœur de Heero semblait se calquer au mien comme si nous n'étions qu'une et une seule personne

Ce que Heero venait de me dire avait encore un écho en moi

Il ne me devait rien et je ne supporterai pas l'idée d'être sa nouvelle mission, je n'avais jamais rien été

auparavant alors pourquoi les choses changeraient aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi mon camarade devrait-il risquer sa vie pour moi, une vie qui, à mes yeux, avait plus de valeur que toute autre

J'avais sauvé cette vie bien trop de fois pour la laisser périr par ma faute et je trouverai sûrement encore la force de la sauver

Mais, en cet instant, j'avais l'impression de me fondre en lui, de pouvoir comprendre son corps de guerrier et de pouvoir le sentir vivre pleinement

Il murmura quelques mots, cherchant à me rassurer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait

J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore tout oublié et d'être l'enfant apeuré qui était collé à Catherine

Ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il ait été là quand j'avais perdu la mémoire

C'est quand elle était revenue sous les paroles de Quatre que je m'étais souvenu combien je voulais le protéger

et combien j'avais été seul sans lui

" On va aller voir un médecin Trowa"

"Humm"

Je contemplais son visage et lui le mien dans le silence quand la voix de Duo coupa court...

Quatre se pencha sur moi et naturellement, je plongeais mes yeux sur lui

restant plongé dans mes pensés, mon corps me semblait lourd...

" Wufei aide Trowa"

La voix de Duo me ramena à la surface

L'Américain avait ce don : il parlait si fort que ça me sortait toujours de mes pensées

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur moi

Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de tomber sur Duo, laissant lire toute l'envie de meurtre que me procurait l'idée qu'on me sépare de moi-même, de cette continuité

" Ca ira "

lança Heero dans toute sa fierté

" Non Heero, tu dois aussi te reposer "

La raison de Duo me semblait valable et je ne pus que me rallier à son avis

Heero s'occupait de moi, j'étais son boulet

Cette pensée me fit mal

J'aurais du mourir là-bas, au moins les choses auraient été plus simples pour mes amis

" C'est bon, je sais me tenir tout seul"

Me redressant, je sentis mon corps tituber légèrement

Heero ne semblait pas être d'accord et fronçant les sourcils, il me prit le bras pour le mettre sur son épaule et entoura ma taille de son bras

" Quatre aide-moi "

Ainsi aidé de Quatre et Heero, ils me guidèrent hors de ce navire

°°

J'avais senti mon cœur se serrer en approchant de l'endroit où Heero et Trowa étaient.

De voir si proches Heero et Trowa me révulsait.

J'en aurais quasi souhaité que Trowa meure mais cette pensée n'était que colère et jalousie

J'aimais beaucoup Trowa et m'en voulais de penser de telles choses

mais comment penser autrement quand celui que vous aimez ne voit plus que l'autre ?

Wufei m'avait dit que c'était parce que Heero se sentait responsable et qu'en parfait soldat, il voulait tout réparer, ce qui me ramenait à une autre question :

Pourquoi avoir choisi Trowa et pas moi ?

Quand Heero annonça le départ, je le vis prêt à soulever Trowa, il était temps que j'intervienne

Heero devait comprendre que nous étions là pour le décharger de ses responsabilités

aprés tout on devait bien l'aider non ?

" Wufei aide Trowa "

" Ca ira "

lança Heero mais je ne comptais pas démorde si facilement

Je ne savais où je puisais cette force pour aller à l'encontre du regard assassin de Trowa pour poursuivre mon idée

"Non Heero, tu dois aussi te reposer"

Il allait sûrement me contredire encore mais Trowa eut gain de cause

Wufei me regarda… avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Heero finit quand même par l'aider et je marmonnais pour Wufei

" Quelle tête de mule ce type"

°

Je voyais bien le regard quasi assassin de Duo : il m en voulait.

Et pourtant, je n'avais agi que dans leur intérêt à tous

J'avais commis une erreur en emmenant Trowa avec moi dans cette galère et je devais la réparer

Ca me ramenait une année au paravent

Quand j'avais détruit cette navette contenant tous les partisans de la paix

A cette époque Trowa m'avait aidé à m'excuser auprès de toutes les familles

Mais aujourd'hui... c'était face à mes amis que je devais demander pardon

Mais je ne pourrais demander ce pardon que quand j'aurai sauvé la vie de mon ami

Et pourtant la phrase de Trowa continuait à me travailler

Non, il n'était pas une mission, il était plus que ça

" Bon, on se donne rendez-vous à l'embarcadère à 3h du matin précise.

Si l'un de nous n'est pas au rendez-vous les autres partent, ils n'attendent pas,

peu importe où, on a pas d'autre rendez-vous que là-bas. Faites gaffe à vous... prévenez J"

" On peut pas partir sans vous "

J'attrapais Duo par les épaules, le secouant, la rage dans les yeux, pensant comme pensait Trowa quand il m'avait dit ne pas être une mission

Oui, maintenant je comprenais ce qu'il avait voulu dire… mais je lui devais trop

" Si on ne vient pas, c'est qu'il n'y plus de nous, c'est qu'on est morts ! Tu pars ! Tu ne te retournes pas "

Duo me regarda comme choqué : je venais de lui infliger un électrochoc  
Et pourtant je doutais fort que lui ou Quatre m'obéisse

Duo reprit le regard baissé, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me sorte un truc du genre " ce mec est une tête de mule "… mais non...

" Je m'occupe des faux passeports, à mon avis, ils ont déjà fait des recherches "

j'inclinais la tête et j'ajoutais...

" Pense à prendre de quoi nous déguiser : cette entreprise est plus grosse qu'on le croit "

" Tu penses qu'elle est gouvernementale Heero ?"

" Oui Wufei, je le pense. Bon en route ! 3h c'est 3h pas 3h01, compris ?"

" Compris "

Je posais les yeux sur Trowa...

Je me demande comment il aurait agi lui,

sûrement dans le silence et la détermination mais avec plus de douceur que moi, j'étais homme de guerre comme lui, bien que je ne sache toujours rein de lui...

Nous nous éloignâmes Wufei, moi et Trowa... pourvus que tout se passe bien

°°°°

Trowa s'était levé de lui-même, présumant de ses forces et il tituba, manquant de tomber.

Il se rattrapa à moi et Heero

Je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon épaule pour se soutenir

Je devrais l'aider et il était temps pour nous de quitter ce navire pour un avenir incertain

Je n'avais pas plus envie que Duo de voir Trowa, Heero et Wufei partir

Je ne pouvais que me sentir un peu exclu de la vie de mes amis

mais je savais aussi que Heero avait choisi le meilleur d'entre nous pour l'accompagner

Nous sortîmes enfin du bateau et remettre le pied sur terre ne me déplaisait pas du tous

J'aimais l'espace et la Terre mais j'étais bien plus mal à l'aise en bateau qu'aux commandes d'une armure mobile

Heero était direct venu me reprendre Trowa des mains

ne voulant laisser sa place à nul autre.

Comprenait-il qu'il semblait être possessif vis-à-vis de Trowa et que ça me fendait le cœur

Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de Trowa chancelant au teint pâle qui ne semblait pas décidé à quitter du regard la mer déchaînée qui nous avait porté en ces lieux

Heero prit la parole et Trowa revint des songes de la mer pour se noyer dans les yeux de Prusse du 01 Ces regards me faisaient mal, plus mal que je ne voulais l'avouer

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir : Duo aussi semblait empli de mélancolie et de rage de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt comme il l'était habituellement

C'est vrai Heero ne faisait jamais attention à aucun de nous directement, pourtant nous savions tous qu'il donnerait sa vie pour nous

Mais depuis son retour avec Trowa, il semblait ne plus avoir que lui

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ces mois avaient des allures d'années lumière ?

Mais je devais, avant de penser à mon cœur et à celui de Duo, penser au bien-être de Trowa.

Sa pâleur me rappelait à quel point son destin aujourd'hui était…

pessimiste

°°°°°

C'est une fois sur le planché des vaches que nos chemins devait se séparer pour un court moment :

nous ne pouvions décemment pas tous débarquer dans l'hôpital

et la tactique de Heero était la meilleure à mes yeux

Mais le regard de Duo me laissait entendre qu'il ne pardonnerait pas de si tôt le fait d'avoir été mis à l'écart et pourtant Heero avait fait le bon choix :

Duo, aveuglé par ses ressentiments et ses sentiments, n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide

et la sensibilité de Quatre non plus

Je comprenais pourtant parfaitement ces garçons...

tous ses sentiments nouveaux qui nous animaient depuis notre rencontre

Moi le solitaire, j'avais été pris comme eux dans le besoin des autres même si j'étais encore un peu à l'écart d'eux...

Trowa et Heero semblaient être le cœur de l'équipe, étrange sensation.

Nous les admirions pour leur détermination, leur courage, leur façon de se battre tout en suivant leur cœur

Nous désirions être comme eux et être à leur coté nous donnait l'impression de grandir

et nous les aimions car comment ne pas aimer la personne qui semble parfaite ?

Oui j'aimais Trowa pour sa force, son mystère, cette détermination et cet abandon de lui dans les guerres

Et j'admirais Heero qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans peur ni loi, seul son cœur était le maître du jeu, il était le plus déterminé

Par contre, eux deux semblaient attachés à nos faiblesses, ils semblaient chercher de faire de nous des anges purs, nous protégeant, nous guideant : ils étaient nos mentors

Ils semblaient être épargnés du sentiment d'amour, de désir, d'envie, non ils semblaient nobles et droits

comme si la guerre avait tout pris et qu'il ne leur restait plus rein à espérer de la vie.

Terrifiante pensée

Mais je doute fort qu'elle ne soit pas autre...

En effet, je commençais à croire que, pour l'un d'eux en tous cas, ceci n'était qu'un écran de fumée qu'il laissait voir aux autres pour se protéger

Heero me l'avait déjà prouvé quand il avait détruit dans le passé la navette

le soldat parfait avait laissé voir qu'il pouvait lui aussi être touché

et là, en ce moment,

avec Trowa,

il nous le démontrait encore plus...

Mais pour Trowa, avant cet incident, avant de lire ses poèmes, je ne l'avais jamais cru capable de tant d'émotion et pourtant, quand il jouait de la flûte avec Quatre, ça transpirait...

Je me souvenais aussi de la fois où il avait sauvé Catherine, celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, du joug de Oz

Mais étrangement tous ses actes étaient pour moi froids...

Peut-être était-ce parce que lui ne se sentait plus vivant depuis si longtemps

En fait quand j'y repense, je doutais fort que Catherine ou qui que ce soit n'attache vraiment Trowa à sa vie

Quand j'y pense, entre Trowa et Heero, Heero était plus vivant que Trowa

Ca me faisait peur de constater que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un passionnément sans vraiment connaître le fond de son âme

Je fus sorti de mes pensés par Duo

" Ne les laisse pas, je compte sur toi..."

" Comme si j'étais capable de ça"

lançais-je d'un ton froid

Enfin le groupe se sépara : Trowa, Heero et moi primes un bus pour rejoindre le centre ville où se trouvait l'hôpital

C'est la peur au ventre que je suivais ces deux supers soldats

qui malgré leur défaillance semblaient prêts à combattre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

je ne pouvais nier que leur détermination était des plus admirables

Assis dans ce bus, Trowa avait posé la tête sur la vitre froide, sa mèche brune cachant doucement son oeil vert et laissant l'autre suivre les voitures

Je regardais Heero calme

" Heero... tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous ? "

" Je ne sais pas "

Là je compris que Heero avait pris Trowa avec nous simplement pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien

et qu'il puisse avoir l'œil sur lui sans que Quatre ne lui injecte le produit

Lui et moi plongèrent dans un profond silence alors que le bus continuait sa progression vers le centre

" Merci Wufei"

" Merci ..???"

"Oui merci de ne pas avoir trahi quand je t'ai parlé au téléphone, merci d'être venu nous sauver "

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à ces mot alors que Heero posait pour la seconde fois ses yeux sur moi quittant Trowa du regard

Trowa qui qui ne semblait déjà plus être parmi nous

Je me contentais de répondre par un haussement d'épaule

" Tu aurais fait pareil"

"Humm"

Le silence revint jusqu'à la fin du trajet, j'étais inquiet par l'absence flagrante de Trowa

Certes, il ne parlait jamais beaucoup mais là son regard semblait lui aussi vide

Quand le bus arriva Heero s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule

" Trowa ???"

" Humm qui êtes-vous ? "

Heero à ces mots recula se cognant au siège derrière lui...

je m'approchais

" Trowa ça va ?"

" J'ai mal la tête..."

Ce murmure, cette pâleur, mes yeux revinrent sur Heero qui paniquait légèrement

Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains, se laissant aller en avant pour venir coller sa tête contre le corps de Heero qui entoura de ses bras hésitants sont petit corps

" Ca va aller Trowa"

Soutenant Trowa qui semblait sur le point de nous refaire une crise, nous descendîmes du bus.

Il n'y avait qu'une rue à traverser pour entrer dans le bâtiment médical

qui semblait peu accueillant.

" On y va "

Je pris Trowa dans mes bras, forçant Heero à le lâcher et nous traversâmes.

Une fois arrivés au sein du bâtiment, Heero se tourna sur moi

Ses yeux bleus cobalt déterminés

" Wufei reste avec lui "

me lança-t-il

" Installez-vous sur les sièges, je reviens"

Je n'avais pas trop le choix : Trowa semblait avoir perdu connaissance et je savais que le fait qu'il n'ait pas reconnu Heero plus tôt avait perturbé le zéro un, le ramenant quelques années plus tôt

Je soupirais, acquiesçant

" Tu vas où ?"

"Chercher le médecin, qu'il l'examine. Ne bouge pas... si je ne suis pas revenu dans 10 minutes, hésite pas, tu disparais avec Trowa..."

" Non "

" Si, Wufei. Ils ne doivent pas prendre Trowa"

" Toi non plus : j'ai promis à Quatre et Duo de vous ramener tous les deux, alors fais comme tu veux mais reviens "

" Wufei..."

" Il a raison Heero... reviens..."

Ces mots venaient de Trowa qui s'était allongé sur le fauteuil et avait posé sa tête sur mes jambes

ses yeux verts posés sur Heero il reprit

" Je me suis pas battu pour te sortir de là pour que tu sois repris. Promets-le-moi, reviens "

°

Je restais un moment paralysé par la voix douce et si fragile qui venait de me couper dans mon élan

Trowa, blanc comme la mort, me fixait. Il se souvenait à nouveau de moi

Moi qui avais us si peur dans le bus

Je savais qu'il luttait contre lui-même, contre ce produit qu'on lui avait injecté

Etrangement, je n'en ressentais moi-même les conséquences que quand Trowa était mal

et ça me rendait malade : c'est moi qui aurais du être là...

Son regard déterminé posé sur moi me fit frémir. Il m'arracha la promesse bien malgré moi

" Promis "

Sur ces mots, sans hésiter car le temps me semblait plus que précieux, je m'élançais dans les couloirs

à la recherche du salut de mon ami

je lui devais tant...

Les paroles de Trowa raisonnaient encore en moi, comme un écho

Il m'avait fait promettre de revenir et je ne pourrai faire autrement que tenir ma promesse

Avançant dans ce dédale de couloirs blancs, je finis par trouver l'accueil

Je savais maintenant être assez éloigné de mes compagnons

Et plus j'étais loin de Trowa, plus j'avais cette étrange impression qu'un aimant me tirait en arrière pour me ramener à lui

Mon cœur semblait lui aussi ralentir comme si ma vie comptait me quitter si je partais trop loin de Trowa et j'avais peur que ce soi encore un écho d'une des crises de Trowa

Arrivé devant le guichet, enfin à mon tour, je regardais mon reflet dans la vitre qui me séparait de l'interlocuteur

J'étais à ce moment précis aussi pâle que Trowa et semblait exténué

Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer depuis que nous avions quitté cet enfer cette journée me semblait interminable et pourtant

ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras

" Monsieur... monsieur ça va ??"

A cette question, je compris que j'avais eu un moment d'absence

posant mes yeux sur mon interlocutrice je demandais mon renseignement ne répondant pas à sa question

" Pardon, puis-je voir le docteur Mackensie ??"

" Une minute"

Elle se mit à taper sur son PC

Alors que ses fins doigts aux ongles vernis d'une couleur criarde tapait sur les touches qui allaient me donner accès à une certaine délivrance

je ressentis un oppressement, mes pensés se tournèrent directement sur Trowa...

Oui, c'était lui, mes sens en alerte je me tournais comme pour le chercher du regard, savoir ce qui se passait

Quand je perçus deux hommes en costumes noirs avancer vers moi... Nul doute : c'était pas bon

Comment je le savais ? Aucune idée mais je le savais : ces hommes étaient là pour moi et Trowa

La voix de la femme me parvint

" Désolée, il ne travaille plus ici"

" Quoi ? C'est pas possible ?"

Mon cœur semblait être brisé à ce moment mes espoirs… Tout semblait évanoui par cette petite phrase au point que j'aurais pu en oublier ces deux hommes

mais alors que je restais paralysé là

mon cœur fit comme un arrêt, me faisant horriblement mal

" Vous désirez voir un autre médecin ??"

" Non savez-vous où il est ?"

demandais-je ayant malgré moi posé une main sur ce cœur qui semblait me presser à ne pas rester là

... elle se mit à taprt

mais l'oppressement de mon cœur et l'approche imminente des hommes me firent comprendre que je ne pouvais attendre plus

Je m'éloignais

j'étais bredouille et dans la gueule du loup, voilà mes penses alors que je me mettais à partir sans courir dans l'autre sens que celui de Trowa et Wufei

" Pardon Trowa"

Si j'étais repéré mieux valait m'éloigner de mes amis

Je pus entendre la femme m'appelé mais ne traînais pas

Un des hommes lui demanda la même chose que moi et je pus aussi entendre sa réponse qui me fit presser le pas

" Oh ! On vient de me demander la même chose… le jeune homme là-bas"

Elle me pointa du doigt...

Découvert, je m'élançais dans une course, bousculant les gens sur mon passage alors que la voix retentit derrière moi menaçante

" Rattrapez-le..."

Dérapant dans le couloir, je cherchais une idée, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, une seule pensée m'obsédait : sauver Trowa, les éloigner de lui. Je débouchais dans un couloir devant moi... un cul de sac

" Merde..."

Derrière les pas de mes assaillants

Plus le choix... m'élançant sur les portes, je me mis à chercher une issue mais celles-ci étaient fermées

Je devais renoncer, me voilà pris au piège telle une souris

Faisant face à l'endroit d'où je venais, je levais les mains, résigné à me rendre

" Le voilà..."

Le piège s'était refermé sur moi

Trowa ...

Wufei...

Tadam fini...

enfin pour ce chapitre et oui ce fut long mais comme toute fanfiction qui se respecte, je prends mon temps

Hiei- prends tout ton temps

Kurama- non pas d'accord, j'aimerais la suite de la nôtre moi

" Désolé Kurama mais je compte d'abord clôturer celle-ci vu que j'ai déjà quasi fini en fait mais qu'il faut juste que je la tape XD"

Hiei- Et tu en as commencé une autre il paraît

" oui mais elle sera pas mise en ligne avant que je finisse la vôtre, promis alors chers lecteurs pardonnez cette longue attente, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous aura plu

La suite risque de vous plaire. En quelques mots, c'est intrigue, suspens et qui sait peut-être un peu d'amour Mwhahahaha"


	12. Chapter 12

Fan fiction : Gundam wing

Titre : une ombre parmi les vivants

Auteur : Hades Hiei

Couples : 1+3+1et 2+1.3+4 .5+1+3

Résumé : Trowa se sent transparent dans ce monde il cherche à savoir s'il est vraiment là ou... Si toute sa vie n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve

Genre : Romance torture réflexion ext. …pov et lemon à venir..

Astuce °/Heero °°/Duo°°°/Trowa°°°° /Quatre°°°°°/Wufei

Commentaire :

Hadès- Je suis de retour

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Afin de protéger les lecteurs de l'ennui

Afin de rallier tous les peuples au yaoi,

Afin de torturer sans se faire arrêter,

Afin d'étendre mon pouvoir sur tous les bishonen délaisés,

Hadès plus cruel que l'Enfer,

Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre,

Oui, la guerre!

Arrive façon Superman dans un costume noir avec une faux et deux ailes aussi noires que son costume de cuir qui lui va comme un gant

°°

On venait à peine de se séparer que je me sentais déjà inquiet pour mes amis confiés aux bons soins de Wufei

Etait-ce du à ce maudit pressentiment qui ne voulait pas me quitter ??

Je regardais Quatre qui était au volant de la voiture que je venais de gentiment emprunter à un dénommé Edward Mason

" Quatre on aurait pas du ???"

Je tapais les papiers dans la boite à gant, la refermant violemment. Mon camarade savait exactement de quoi je parlais... Il soupira me répondant simplement avec sa voix étranglée qui me fit comprendre la peine qu'il avait

" On a pas le choix, on doit prévenir J et mettre les gundams en lieu sûr "

" Mais ils risquent rien là : tout le monde pense qu'ils sont détruits "

"Duo je suis aussi inquiet que toi mais Heero..."

Je ne le laissais pas finir, trop énervé pour ça

" Heero n'est pas lui-même et il a pas toujours raison "

Quatre me sourit, un de ses beaux sourires réconfortants, mais étrangement, je le savais, il était forcé

mais il avait raison je m'énervais crier à l'injustice mais Quatre et moi allions obéir à Heero comme nous l'avions toujours fait

Heero était notre chef, s'il y en avait un

Même Wufei le solitaire maintenant se laissait guider par Heero.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement de toute façon ?

Nous avions besoin d'un leader des plus sûr de lui

et Heero était le plus déterminé : il n'avait pas hésité à faire sauter son gundam quand on lui en avait donné l'ordre

" Tu te trompes"

me dit Quatre, me faisant sursauter

" Hein quoi ? "

" Trowa ne suit pas parce qu'il pense que Heero est le leader mais parce que tant qu'il n'a rien il suit"

Avait-il lu en moi ?

Comment savait-il ce que je pensais ?, je frissonnais...

J'oubliais trop souvent les capacités de Quatre...

" Mais... Quatre…"

°°°°

Duo était plongé dans une intense réflexion

Il n'avait pas besoin de me dire à quoi il pensait : ses sentiments émergeaient de lui, parlant d'eux-mêmes et je les comprenais

Iil y avat longtemps que je savais lire en Duo ou en Wufei. Pour moi seuls Trowa et Heero restés insondables en raison de leur froideur

face à tous...

" Mais... Quatre…"

Mon camarade était indigné que je puisse connaître ses pensées intimes et je rougis de confusion

" Pardon Duo mais c'est si fort ce qui émane de toi... que je peux pas faire autrement que de le ressentir "

" Je te permets pas, c'est à moi mes pensées... à personne d'autre "

" Pardon"

soupirant, posant les pieds sur le cockpit devant lui et croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il soupira

murmurant un « c'est rien » qui me soulagea

Je savais combien c'était mal de lire dans les autres mais je ne pouvais rein y faire

nous poursuivîmes notre chemin pour rejoindre sans encombre ce qui avait été notre base pendant plus de trois longs mois

J'en étais nostalgique : nous avions passé de si bons moments en ces lieux. On avait pu oublier un peu la guerre et tout ce qu'elle nous avait coûté.

Flash back

_C'était le début de l'été, il venait à peine de finir une mission que les professeurs nous firent part que des satellites semblaient se concentrer sur notre zone. On devait déménager au plus vite car la découverte des gundams serait considérée comme un crime _

_Ceux-ci étant officiellement détruits. Les professeurs cherchaient toujours le lieu idéal où les cacher, c'est pour cette raison qu'il les leur avait confiés _

_mais en attendant, ils devaient vivre au rythme de leurs déménagements _

_et continuaient quelques missions d'un autre type cette fois._

_Les 5 garçons venaient de signer la paix mais n'en profitaient pas encore, après tout Quatre lui-même l'avait dit à Réléna : ils étaient juste bons qu'à se battre_

_Ils étaient donc tous assis autour de la table, dînant, quand l'ordre de déménagement était tombé_

_Duo, le plus vif, lança son avis_

_" La mer"_

_" Encore Duo ? "_

_soupira Wufei, un peu las de voir l'océan et désireux de changer d'air _

_" Oui, encore ! Si toi t'aimes pas la plage moi si Wuf..."_

_" Wufei, Maxwell, moi c'est Wufei"_

_s'énerva le Chinois, renonçant à se battre pour une chose aussi puérile qu'un lieu de résidence qui ne durerait pas de toute façon _

_Heero ne releva pas la tête, plongé sur son PC, objet de mauvaise augure d'où était tombé _

_la dite nouvelle_

_Quatre, lui, regardait en cachette le Français plongé dans son Jules Verne, élégamment assis au coin de la table, jambes croisées, _

_vêtu de son col roulé qui semblait allonger son cou fin et délicat _

_" Plage"_

_" Montagne "_

_" Plage"_

_"Non"_

_" Si"_

_Les deux protagonistes n'étaient pas d'accord et même si Wufei, le plus raisonnable des deux, _

_pensait que la querelle était inutile, il ne comptait pas laisser Duo la remporter, simple question de fierté_

_" Si ! Une plage d'Amérique"_

_" Ah non ! Encore moins Maxwell ! Chez les bouffeurs d'hamburgers, tu m'y auras pas "_

_" Heero"_

_lança le natté et Heero redressa enfin la tête_

_" Humm"_

_lança celui-ci, semblant ne rien avoir suivi du conflit opposant les deux autres pilotes._

_" Dis-lui plage"_

_" Non "_

_lança Wufei qui franchement trouvait ce Duo de plus en plus énervant et pensait franchement que le transpercer de sa fourchette serait une idée des plus agréables_

_Mais Heero se tourna sur lui _

_" Que veux-tu, toi, Wufei ?"_

_demanda Heero impartial : lui s'en moquait, tout comme Quatre_

_" Je veux du calme et la campagne "_

_" Et toi Duo ?"_

_" Moi de l'eau et un endroit de chez moi ! Lui, il veut toujours le calme y en a marre"_

_"Toi, Quatre ?"_

_Quatre releva la tête, sortant de sa contemplation avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues_

_" Moi hoooooo..."_

_Il regarda Trowa qui semblait absorbé par son livre_

_Lui peu importe tant que Trowa suive _

_" Je m'en moque "_

_rougit-il..._

_Heero regarda Trowa sans parler mais celui-ci répondit à la question muette de son compagnon sans pour autant lever l'œil de son livre_

_" Je propose la Nouvelle-Orléans, il y a la mer, les bois, le calme et l'animation à la fois, c'est en Amérique et en plus il y a de sublimes orchestres, ce qui plairait à Quatre"_

_Enfin les émeraudes sortirent du livre pour regarder Quatre, sachant combien son camarade affectionait les orchestres, opéras, en plus la Nouvelle-Orléans était de souche française et Trowa connaissait tout de cette région pour y être allé plus d'une fois_

_Quatre rougit et sourit à Trowa : il pensait à tous..._

_" Adjugé, après-demain, on part.."_

_lança Heero alors que Duo tira la langue à Wufei pour assigner sa victoire_

_" Je ne suis pas d'accord "_

_" Hum"_

_lança Heero à Wufei, le regard noir de celui-ci toujours posé sur Duo_

_" Quatre et Wufei choisirons la maison"_

_lança Trowa pour finir de convaincre le Chinois qui ricana à la tête de Duo, outré, c'est sûr avec Wufei pour choisir la maison, Duo pouvait être assuré d'être loin de la plage, mais comme Quatre était la, cela limiterait les dégâts et il serait peut-être assez près quand même_

_" Toi Duo, tu t'occupes des valises, moi de la planque des gundams et toi Trowa… "_

_" Des billets"_

_Heero sourit légèrement, chose rare mais qui depuis peu lui arrivait, Trowa referma son livre, se levant _

_" Bon, je vais dormir, bonsoir"_

_Peu à peu les choses s'étaient mises en place pour les pilotes et c'est quatre jours plus tard qu'ils s'installèrent dans l'endroit désiré _

_C'était une demeure calme à quelques kilomètres de la mer _

_tous avaient trouvé leur place, même Heero _

_Tous les jours Duo allait à la plage, Wufei méditait, quant à Quatre, il allait régulièrement aux opéras, concerts, accompagné de Trowa et même parfois de Heero _

_mais ce dernier passait ses journées à lire ou travailler, parfois il se laissait entraîner par Duo ou Quatre_

_Trowa, lui, disparaissait souvent deux ou trois jours. Duo lui soupçonnait une relation dans le coin qui aurait expliqué son choix et ses disparitions_

_Celles-ci n'inquiétaient que Quatre mais aucun d'eux ne savait où était le Français _

_La vie s'écoulait donc calme, douce même si le passé les hantait tous, que jamais ils ne seraient des civils normaux_

_Bien entendu, ils avaient tous des missions par-ci par-là, mais elles prenaient rarement plus de deux jours_

_Un soir Trowa revint d'une de ses disparitions, la maison était plongée dans le noir, _

_son visage baissé, ses yeux dissimulés sous sa longue mèche _

_il pénétra dans la maison endormie... d'un pas furtif et calme_

_montant les escaliers sans le moindre bruit, il s'était glissé dans sa chambre_

_Ôtant son pull, se préparant à dormir, il avait entendu un simple coup sur le chambranle de la porte restée ouverte_

_" Tu rentres bien tard"_

_se retournent, il aurait pensé voir Quatre mais c'était Heero qui était devant lui, accoudé au chambranle dans son simple boxer laissant sa peau à vue _

_" Humm"_

_" Quatre s'inquiète "_

_"..."_

_" Où vas-tu comme ça Trowa??"_

_" C'est pas vos affaires"_

_répondit simplement le Français. Heero baissa les yeux, secouant ses mèches de cheveux, soupirant_

_" Hum"_

_fut son dernier mot alors qu'il s'éloignait _

_Non, Trowa ne révéla jamais où il disparaissait, de toute façon peu lui importait où il allait_

_le Français ne le savait pas lui-même_

_Ainsi les jours poursuivirent leur cours dans l'innocence retrouvée..._

_mais qui ne dura pas_

fin flash back

°°

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui fut chez nous

Oui, chez nous, enfin j'avais eu un chez moi, l'endroit où j'étais resté le plus longtemps

La maison était encore empreinte de ces moments passés à vivre et non survivre comme j'avais toujours du le faire

Le retour à la réalité en était encore plus cruel que je ne l'aurais pensé

" Occupe-toi des affaires, moi j'envois le message code 9 au professeur "

Le code neuf était assez grave, c'était l'abandon de poste pour cause grave. Dans une telle situation on trouve nous-mêmes une cachettes aux gundams et on revient les chercher en cas de crise

Jamais il n'avait été utilisé

Je m'éloignais, pénétrant dans ce qui avait été ma chambre et je fondis en larmes, larmes que je n'avais plus la possibilité de retenir

" Duo "

Je pivotais sur Quatre qui me fixait, inquiet

" C'est rien"

" Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ils sont là, on les a retrouvés"

" J'ai eu si peur "

Quatre s'approcha me prenant dans ses bras, je me collais contre lui me laissant aller doucement

" Chut... Moi aussi mais on doit être forts surtout que eux le sont..."

Il y avait tant de choses qui changeaient, tant de choses à perdre aujourd'hui

et même si Quatre avait raison, je me sentais si mal

J'admirais Quatre, ce dernier était si doux, tendre, et pourtant il déployait une telle force

°°°°°

J'étais là une nouvelle fois, forcé d'attendre alors que Trowa avait une nouvelle fois quitté le monde du conscient pour celui de l'inconscient

Je le regardais là, posé sur mes jambes, moins collé à moi qu'il ne l'avait été à Heero durant

la traversée

Je contemplais son visage : il n'était pas serein comme quand Heero était près de lui

mais peut-être me faisais-je des idées ?

Je devenais comme Quatre et Duo, jaloux, ou alors était-ce justifié ? Peu m'importait

Celui-ci était pâle et je sentais son cœur battre si faiblement comme si chaque minute lui volait un battement

et que ça lui coûterait bientôt la vie

" Tiens bon Trowa"

lui murmurais-je, lui caressant les cheveux paisiblement

Heero fais vite

Mon cœur à moi était en proie à un trouble profond, partagé entre inquiétude et désir

Un désir qui vous ronge corps et âme

mais vous culpabilisez aussi de le sentir naître en vous face à ce que vous désirez

et oui Trowa assoupie devant moi

frêle créature

Il aurait été si facile de cueillir ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un fin souffle quasi inexistant

Oh oui je les désirais et je caressais de mes doigts cette joue

ces lèvres alors que je me sentais prêt à fondre dans cette convoitise


End file.
